The Fate
by joongiekitty1
Summary: Takdir membawa Jung Yunho pada gadis yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Gadis pertama yang membuat jantungnya berdebar karena cinta dan gairah. Namun, ada Empat tembok besar yang harus Yunho rubuhkan. SUMMARY SUCK, GS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

WARNING : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, AUTHOR NEWBIE, MEMBOSANKAN, ALUR LAMBAT, YUNJAE PAIR, NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT (kaya bakal ada yg mau plagiatin aja (' 3 ')),GS FOR UKE,TYPO BERTEBARAN, NC, CERITA PASARAN

Cerita ini murni punya saya, kalau ada kemiripan dalam hal apapun, itu ketidaksengajaan –bow- saya author newbie jadi maklum kalo berantakan khe~ Cuma ingin meramaikan lapak yunjae yang mulai sepi. Jangan sampai pair legend kita satu ini punah yosh~ (ikat bandana, mata berapi ala Rock Lee) So…hope you like it

Joongiekitty presents

Enjoy~

Prolog

Matahari bersinar redup, angin muism gugur yang dingin menerbangkan helaian daun maple kecoklatan yang menjadi cirri khas kota kelahirannya ini membuat si lelaki yang berdiri sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan tersenyum tipis.

Merekam apa yang kini ia lihat agar suatu saat ketika ia merindukan tempat ini ia dapat memutar kembali semua kenangan indah disini, di tempat ini. Karena kurang dari dua jam ia akan meninggalkan kota tempat ia dilahirkan sekaligus dibesarkan, Kanada. Menatap daun yang berguguran di bawah kakinya membuatnya teringat akan kenangan kelam diantara kisah-kisah bahagianya di Negara ini. Ibunya , wanita hebat yang beberapa bulan lalu harus kembali ke sisi Tuhan.

Menghela nafas, otaknya secara otomatis menggali ingatan tentang sosok tercintanya yang berjuang selama hampir enam tahun dalam rasa sakit yang mendalam. Kanker. Satu kata menakutkan dalam sejarah hidupnya. Satu kata , yang merenggut orang terkasihnya. Namun ia senang, karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama berada dalam ketidakpastian, ibunya dapat tidur dengan tenang. Ia bersyukur Tuhan meringankan beban ibunya.

" Yunho, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Papa sudah mengurus semuanya, kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal ?" seorang pria paruh baya dengan tinggi menjulang menghampirinya, tinggi yang diturunkan kepadanya. Jung Il Woo menatap putranya yang hanya diam sambil memperhatikannya mengecek barang bawaan mereka yang berupa dua tas punggung sedang, meneliti apakah barang pokok mereka seperti dompet, passport bahkan handphone ada pada tempatnya, koper- koper besar mereka telah dikirim dengan pesawat kargo dua hari sebelumnya.

" Ya papa, dan aku sudah mengecek tas kita" Il Woo menatap Yunho dengan alis terangkat "dua kali" tambabahnya, membuahkan kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Il Woo.

"Good boy" balasnya mengacak helaian rambut dark brown Yunho, warna rambut ibunya.

Mengedarkan pandang sekali lagi, yunho tersenyum tipis dan berbalik melangkah mantap menuju Departure Gate yang akan membawanya menuju Negara kelahiran sang ayah, Korea Selatan. Meninggalkan kenangan tentang ibunya, Sabina Mushtaevich wanita asli Rusia yang dipertemukan dengan ayah yunho oleh takdir. Wanita cantik berambut coklat dengan warna mata yang sama.

Memasuki pesawat yunho duduk tenang di kursinya. Pesawat telah lepas landas, meninggalkan daratan benua amerika. Yunho memasang earphone di telinganya, menatap gumpalan awan yang terlihat bagai buntalan kapas, mengabaikan ayahnya yang berbincang akrab dengan orang di seberang kursi mereka.

 _korea, tidak buruk juga_

Memejamkan mata, menyambut kantuk. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sebuh takdir menantinya di negeri ginseng itu, benang merah terikat di kelingkingnya, benang merah yang akan membawanya pada sebuah kisah yang entah akan menjadi indah atau sebaliknya, namun satu yang pasti, apapun itu Yunho tidak akan menyesalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga mommy, kenapa tidak membangunkanku ?"

Gadis tinggi bertubuh indah dengan rambut yang diikat ponytail menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mommy sudah membangunkanmu anak nakal. Tidurmu saja yang keterlaluan"

Kim Tae Hee, wanita cantik di usianya yang lebih dari 40 tahun menatap geli pada putrinya. Memberengut Jaejooong menyambar roti panggang diatas meja , mencium pipi ibunya lalu memacu langkah keluar rumah. Sial, sekolahnya dimulai 10 menit lagi dan ia masih menggenjot sepedanya sekuat tenaga dengan roti dimulut. Double shit.

Kim Jaejoong, gadis cantik dengan kulit putih susu nyaris pucat, rambut hitam legam dan bibir semerah darah. Amat cantik. Dengan lekuk tubuh yang mulai terlihat diusianya yang ke 17. Begitu ranum, menggoda tatapan setiap lelaki. Menumpukan badan pada pedal sepedanya Jaejoong mencoba mengayuh lebih kuat. Sialan ia dan taruhan bodohnya dengan yoochun.

 _Berangkat dengan sepeda, yoochun pabbo akan kusebarkan foto mesumnya kekeke~_

Batinnya tertawa nista, namun sekejab matanya membelalak menatap gerbang kokoh sekolahnya yang hampir tertutup. Well, secara otomatis gerbang itu memang akan tertutup jika waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 pagi. Layaknya pembalap dalam film yang selalu ditonton Changmin sepupunya jaejoong berhasil masuk saat detik-detik terakhir, mengundang senyum geli beberapa siswa yang melihat tingkah ajaibnya.

" Ahjussi selamat pagi, aku masih mempertahankan rekorku dengan tidak terlambat kan" menyapa satpam gendut yang ramah sambil memarkirkan sepedanya di belakang pos satpam. Menghadirkan tawa khas pria yang lumayan akrab dengannya itu.

"Benar sekali manis, rekormu tak terpecahkan. Tapi apa kau beniat membolos seharian hmm ?" alis jaejoong mengkerut manatap pria yang menatapnya dengan sorot jenaka.

"Ahjussi apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Tawa pria itupun meledak "Kau sekolah tapi mana tasmu Jaejoongie ?"

"Aigo ! " tersentak kaget, mata Jaejoong membelalak lucu dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya, membuat si pria tambun akhirnya melepaskan tawa. Jaejoong menatap punggungnya yang biasanya membawa tas hitam dengan gambar gajah, namun kini kosong.

"Ahjussi jangan tertawa, bagaimana ini?" dengan mata berkaca-kaca Jaejoong menatap satpam yang sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun di sekolahnya ini.

Menghentikan tawa, satpam itu menatap mata jernih Jaejoong. Belum sempat mengeluarkan suara, terdengar suara lain memanggil nama gadis yang masih berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir mencebil itu.

"Joongie..sayang kau melupakan tasmu" menatap geli pada Jaejoong yang berjalan kearahnya sambil menghapus lelehan air mata. Well, Tae Hee sudah mengamati putrinya itu sejak berbincang-bincang dengan satpam.

"mommy…love you" Jaejoong menunjukkan cengiran yang membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu karena matanya masih merah bekas air mata. Senang mendapati ibunya ada di depan gerbang dengan tas ditangannya.

"Hahaha…mommy juga mencintaimu aegya. Cepatlah masuk" menyerahkan tas Jaejoong dari balik gerbang,Tae Hee tersenyum manis disambut anggukan Jaejoong.

Berlari menuju lantai tiga dimana kelasnya berada Jaejoong mengendap-endap di koridor yang telah sepi. Setelah sampai di depan kelasnya, Jaejoong mengintip suasana dalam kelasnya lewat jendela kecil yang ada di pintu geser. Menghembuskan nafas lega, dengan senyum terkembang Jaejoong memasuki ruang kelasnya dan menjatuhkan diri dikursinya.

"Kau terlambat Jaejoongie" Yonghwa, salah seorang temannya menyapa

"itu semua gara-gara jidat lebar" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya menunjuk Yoochun "aku kalah taruhan Yonghwa…dan si jidat membuatku ke sekolah naik sepeda" memelas menatap kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Aigo, jahat sekali kau pada Joongie kami Park Yoochun" Yoochun yang disebut-sebut hanya mengeluarkan tawa geli, sudah biasa dengan Jaejoong yang suka merengek pada siapapun yang dekat dengannya.

Belum sempat Yoochun membalas dengan kalimat yang akan membuat celotehan mereka makin seru, guru mereka Miss Yuri sudah memasuki kelas.

Duduk dengan baik, Jaejoong beralih menatap jendela besar disamping tempat duduknya. Menatap langit cerah dengan awan-awan putih besar. Sebuah pesawat terlihat melintas, membuat Jaejoong ber-wah pelan. Menatap pesawat itu hingga hilang dari pandangan Jaejoong lalu mnegelihkan perhatiannya ke muka kelas.

Sebelah tangannya memangku dagu,

 _Pesawat itu dari mana dan terbang kemana ya?_

Jaejoong penasaran sendiri. Membuat benang merah kasat mata di kelingkingnya menebal, menguat, mendekatkannya pada suatu kisah dengan rahasia-rahasia tak terduga. Sebuah ruang dengan jutaan pintu, yang harus ia buka untuk melihat cerita-cerita yang digoreskan tangan Tuhan, hanya untuknya.

Takdir yang akan mengatur semuanya.

Apa kau siap ?

TBC

Bagaimana ? haruskah saya lanjut ?


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING : YUNJAE GS FOR UKE, ALUR LAMBAT, CERITA PASARAN, NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT, TYPO BERTEBARAN,

Tara…..chapter 1 datang, semoga suka. Well kalo ada yang baca sih. Semoga ada (^/-\^) aamiin. Mohon maaf kalo berantakan dan membosankan, author masih baru.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Joongeikitty presents

Chapter 1

Jung Yunho menapakkan kaki di tanah Korea, menghirup udara yang sama namun berbeda. Kacamata bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, earphone tergantung di leher membuat beberapa gadis melirik terang-terangan. Sejujurnya style yunho juga sama dengan orang lain hanya saja secara alami semua yang ia pakai memang akan terlihat special.

"Selamat datang di tanah kelahiran papa yun, kau akan suka disini. Negara ini sekarang tidak kalah maju dengan Negara-negara barat" melirik sang ayah yunho hanya berdehem menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan.

Seperti apa yang dipikirkannya , Korea tidak buruk lebih baik malahan. Namun Yunho tidak merasa perlu mengatakan itu semua jadi ia memilih bungkam. Melirik ayahnya yang sibuk dengan telfon, entah siapa yang ia hubungi. Well, memang kepindahan mereka mengharuskan ayahnya mengurus semuanya karena yunho jelas awam tentang korea. Hanya bahasa ibu dari negeri ginseng ini yang Yunho tau dengan baik selain bahasa Inggris dan Rusia tentunya, selebihnya nol besar. Memiliki orang tua dari Negara yang berbeda mengharuskan Yunho mempelajari dua bahasa beda pula.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas formal terlihat menghampiri mereka

"Mr. Jung Il Woo, salam kenal. Saya adalah sekretaris pribadi Mr. Jin. Kim Kyung Tak" mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum tipis yang dibalas jabatan erat serta cengiran khas ayahnya.

"Ahh ya terimakasih sudah menjemput kami"

"Mr. Jin mengatakan untuk langsung mengantar anda ke kediaman Mr. Jin sendiri. Mari"

Mengikuti pria itu dalam diam, Yunho menyapukan pandang ke sekeliling. Incheon International Airport terlihat bersih, mewah dan terstruktur khas negara Korea. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis Yunho berharap ia dan ayahnya dapat memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sepanjang jalan Yunho mengamati bahwa lalu lintas Korea cukup sibuk namun berimbang dengan pejalan kaki, negara yang hebat kalau Yunho boleh mengakui.

"Bagaimana menurutmu ?" ayahnya bertanya

"Hebat, aku mendapat kesan pertama yang baik. Kurasa akan menyenangkan papa"

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka, papa takut kau akan sulit beradaptasi"

Yunho tersenyum "Papa lupa korea juga mengalir dalam darahku?" membuat ayahnya tergelak. Kyung Tak tersenyum menatap ayah dan anak itu dari kaca spion.

Mansion yang Yunho ketahui milik seseorang bernama Mr. Jin ini terletak di tengah Seoul, berdiri megah diantara rumah-rumah megah di komplek perumahan mewah. Terdiri dari tiga lantai dengan luas yang Yunho tak tahu pasti. Terlihat angkuh dengan pilar-pilar bundar yang tinggi besar. Membuat rumah ini terlihat dua kali lebih besar.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka si brengsek itu akan sesukses ini" ayahnya bergumam begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu utama yang menjulang bagai raksasa penjaga tak tertembus. Namun berkebalikan dengan kata-katanya pancaran mata ayahnya terlihat puas dan bangga. Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Dan kau masih sama brengseknya dengan dirimu dulu karena mengataiku brengsek meskipun aku sudah berbaik hati memberikanmu salah satu kamar nyaman di dalam mansion megah milikku, si brengsek teman lamamu" seorang pria dengan perawakan kurus namun sama tinggi dengan ayahnya menyahut sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada, bersedekap.

Dan Yunho hanya memutar kedua matanya malas melihat kedua pria dewasa di hadapannya tertawa terbahak sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Sementara Kyung Tak yang berdiri sedikit di belakang tersenyum tipis.

"Masuklah masuklah" melambaikan tangan dengan riang sambil tersenyum lebar sahabat ayahnya itu mempersilahkan mereka.

"Ahh kau pasti Yunho, syukurlah kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan tidak seperti ayahmu" Yunho membungkuk sopan "Terimakasih Mr. Jin, aku juga sama bersyukrnya dengan anda" mengerling jahil pada ayahnya.

"Hahahaha…." Jin Gong Yoo melepaskan tawa "Aku suka kau, dan panggil aku samchon kau adalah keponakanku Yunho-ya" Gong Yoo memeluk Yunho singkat "Tentu samchon" Yunho membalas dengan senyuman tulus.

"Bagus sekali Yunho, cara beradaptasi yang hebat" ayahnya memberengut "apa kau tertarik mengubah statusku sebagai ayah kandungmu juga ?"

Membuat ketiga pria beda usia itu tertawa kembali

"Ayo kutunjukkan kamar kalian, aku yakin perjalanan kalian pasti melelahkan"

"Kau masih cukup waras untuk ingat bahwa kami kelelahan rupanya"

Gong Yoo kembali melepaskan tawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho menatap kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama beberapa bulan kedepan, sebelum ayahnya menemukan apartemen untuk mereka, kamar itu luas, Yunho menyukainya. Biasa hidup dalam kota sibuk padat penduduk dengan rumah-rumah minimalis yang ruang di dalamnya tentu minimalis juga membuat Yunho merasa senang dengan ruang luas yang akan menjadi tempatnya melepas penat ini. Merebahkan tubuh ke ranjang empuknya Yunho menutup mata merasakan hawa hangat dari penghangat ruangan. Terasa menyenangkan karena udara musim gugur terasa makin menusuk.

 _Hey mom, how are you ? we're fine here._

Berada dalam suasana hening di waktu kesendiriannya membuat Yunho teringat akan ibunya yang telah tiada. Tersenyum menyadari bahwa ia tidak menemukan rasa lain selain kerinduan dan cinta terpendam untuk ibunya. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit menyesakkan karena melepas orang terkasihnya itu.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya Yunho mengambil map di atas nakas di samping bed king sizenya berisi brosur tentang sekolah sekolah terbaik di seoul yang di rekomendasikan oleh samchon barunya. Toho Academy, sekolah dengan bangunan modern namun memiliki sentuhan khas Korea di sana sini menarik perhatian Yunho. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan karena jujur saja Yunho mulai tertarik mempelajari tentang Negara yang kini menjadi rumahnya ini.

Lagipula letak sekolah itu juga strategis, dapat dicapai dengan kendaraan umum. Membuat Yunho tidak sabar untuk mencoba transportasi umum yang ada di korea.

Berdiri sambil sedikit meregangkan tubuh Yunho meletakkan kembali map itu di atas meja, Yunho berjalan menuju lemari coklat besar yang ada di sudut kanan kamarnya di samping pintu yang menurut Yunho adalah kamar mandi.

Seperti yang ia duga, pakaiannya telah tertata rapi. Mengambil kaos dan celana katun Yunho beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi dengan warna dinding dusty purple yang lembut membawa sensasi relaksasi tersendiri bagi Yunho. Melucuti pakaiannya, menyisakan tubuh dengan kulit kecoklatan serta beberapa otot dibagian yang semestinya, dada bidang, serta perut liat hasil dari olahraga terpampang di cermin full body di sampingnya. Yunho boleh berbangga akan fisiknya yang nyaris sempurna. Memasuki bilik, menutup pintu kaca buram Yunho menyalakan shower membiarkan air hangat dengan suhu sesuai yang sudah diaturnya membentur otot-otot seksi di tubuh remaja yang memasuki usia kedelapan belas ini. Mendongak merasakan setiap tetesan air hangat menyentuh bagian-bagian tersembunyi di tubuhnya. Gadis-gadis akan dengan senang hati bertukar tempat dengan air itu untuk dapat merasakan sensasi menyentuh tubuh seorang Jung Yunho.

Mandi adalah ritual tersendiri untuk Yunho, berada dalam bilik kecil dengan shower membasahi tubuhnya adalah suatu relaksasi yang tak terbayar, ternikmat. Setelah tidur tentu saja. Yunho juga tipe orang yang suka berlama-lama saat mandi.

Setelah puas memanjakan tubuhnya dengan air hangat Yunho keluar lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya, memakai pakaian dan melompat keatas tempat tidur yang trelihat begitu menggoda. Dalam sekejap, matanya tertutup. Tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaa Kim Jaejoong, kau belum puas menguras uangku hah ?" Yoochun menggerutu menatap sahabat yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak junior high school ini.

"Kau harus mengganti keterlambatanku pagi ini, jidat. Apa kau tidak tau bagaimana lelahnya aku karena harus mengayuh sepeda hingga betisku bengkak seperti Gajah hah ?" Jaejoong membalas sengit sambil menggigit rotoi sosis dan mayo dengan gigitan besar.

Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, sudah hafal diluar kepala mengenai tabiat gadis ini.

"Bukannya bagus, kau kan suka Gajah"

Menggeplak kepala Yoochun dengan tangannya yang bebas Jaejoong mendellik lucu

"Kau pikir gadis mana yang suka kakinya sebesar Gajah hah ? aku memang suka bukan berarti ingin terlihat seperti Gajah"

Yoochun meringis "Kau bersepeda satu tahun penuh juga tidak aka nada pengaruhnya pada kakimu Jaejoongie"

"Aku tau aku akan selalu cantik tapi aku mengantisipasi Yoochunie" jawaban asal Jaejoong mau tidak mau membuat yoochun tersenyum. Oh jangan lupakan beberapa siswa yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Jaejoong adalah primadona di sekolah ini, banyak pemuda yang ingin mendekatinya hanya saja mereka sungkan, bukan karena Jaejoong adalah orang yang tertutup oh sama sekali bukan gadis ini sama terbukanya seperti lembaran buku namun karena Jaejoong menganggap semua laki-laki yang dekat dengannya adalah teman. Gadis ini belum pernah jatuh cinta, selain itu…

"Turuti saja kemauan Joongie kami yang manis Yoochun." Yonghwa mendudukkan diri di seberang kursi Yoochun dan Jaejoong

"Si manis ini akan terus merengek kalau tidak dituruti" Yihan tersenyum tampan yang dibalas acungan jempol dari Jaejoong

"Nah, pahlawan-pahlawanmu sudah datang. Jadi, segera habiskan yang ada di tanganmu dan pesan yang lain untuk menguras dompet Yoochun. Kami akan memegangi Yoochun agar tidak kabur cantik" suara berat Seunghyun menambahi

Jaejoong selalu dikelilingi pemuda pemuda tampan yang siap sedia 24 jam menjaga Jaejoong dari pemuda lain yang ingin mendekatinya. Mereka harus dianggap layak oleh keempat pemuda tampan ini kalau ingin menjadi kekasih Jaejoong. Dan jaejoong juga nampaknya tak keberatan.

"Oh ayolah, kau kalah taruhan jJoongie. Hrusnya kau terima hukumanmu"

Menatap Yoochun tajam "Bodoh kau curang karena tidak membiarkanku memakai sepeda gunungku, kau malah menyuruhku memakai sepeda lipat karena itu aku terlambat. Apa kau tidak tau rodanya kecil sekali hah ? butuh waktu lama untuk mengayuhnya. Karena itu taruhan kita batal dan aku akan menggunakan sepeda hari ini saja. Juga tambahan karenamu aku melupakan tasku yang mana membuatku hampir dihukum kalau saja mommyku yang cantik tidak mengantarkannya, jadi kau harus mentraktirku"

Menghela nafas, menatap teman-temannya yang mendengarkan celotehan satu satunya gadis dalam geng mereka dengan geli. Yoochun hanya mengangguk pasrah "Baik, baik..lakukan apapun maumu"

Membuat ketiga pemuda lain melepaskan tawa. Mereka tidak akan membantah atau berargumen dengan Jaejoong seperti Yoochun. Mereka terlalu menyayangi gadis ini untuk membuatnya marah. Dengan satu tatapan memelas Jaejoong saja sudah dapat membuat ketiga pemuda ini menuruti apapun keinginannya, oh bukan, bukan karena mereka jatuh cinta namun karena mereka menganggap Jaejoong adalah adik kecil manis yang harus mereka jaga. Gadis manis yang selalu berlaku apa adanya. Yang selalu menempeli mereka dengan rengekan-rengekan aneh yang harus mereka turuti. Sosok adik yang tak mereka miliki.

"Anyeong..apa aku melewatkan sesuatu ?" seorang pemuda tampan lain dengan dimple mempesona menghampiri meja mereka. Oh banyak sekali pemuda tampan dalam cerita ini ania ?

"Siwooonie.." jaejoong memekik senang menyambut satu lagi orang yang selalu menemaninya

"Hanya Yoochun yang harus merelakan jatah uang jajannya selama seminggu" Seunghyun menyahut

Choi Siwon tersenyum manis mengacak lembut helaian rambuut Jaejoong. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau pemuda satu ini satu-satunya pemuda yang berhasil mendekati Jaejoong. Pemuda ini satu-satunya orang yang dibiarkan mendekati Jaejoong dengan perasaan special oleh keempat penjaga Jaejoong.

Selain karena kepribadian Siwon yang dikenal baik, ramah, dan lembut Siwon juga dinggap mampu menjaga Jaejoong. Karena itu mereka menerima siwon dalam geng mereka. Oh tidak tau saja Siwon harus melalui apa untuk dapat diterima keempat penjaga Jaejoong yang terkadang menyebalkan. Yang pasti ia tidak akan mau mengingatnya lagi.

Hanya saja, Jaejoong manis kita terlalu polos untuk menyadari perhatian lebih dari Siwon. Ia hanya menganggap Siwon sahabat, sama seperti keempat pemuda lain.

"Hey Yihan, kau bilang teman ayahmu datang hari ini" Yonghwa memulai pembicaraan

"Hah ?" Yihan menoleh dari ponsel yang sejak tadi ia pandangi "Teman ayahmu. Orang kanada. Kau bilang mereka akan menginap di rumahmu" Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian dari kentang gorengnya yang sedang direbut Yoochun, membiarkan pemuda itu memakan beberapa kentang yang masih tersisa. Poor yoochun.

"Teman Gong Yoo ahjussi ? Orang Kanada ? kenapa tidak ada yang bercerita padaku?" Jaejoong memberengut

"Ayolah manis, kau terlalu sibuk main mok jji ppa dengan Yoochun saat kami berbincang" Yonghwa menyahut menghasilkan cengiran polos dari Jaejoong

"Yah…kata abeoji mereka tiba hari ini. Kurasa teman abeojiku itu memiliki anak seusia kita. Hanya saja aku tidak tau perempuan atau laki-laki"

"Waah apa artinya kita akan dapat teman baru ?" Jaejoong selalu bersemangat dengan apapun, apalagi menyangkut teman baru. Salahkan keempat pemuda ini yang terlalu protektif oh ditambah si cantik Tae Hee ibunda jaejoong yang juga mendukung keempat pemuda itu.

"Mungkin saja." Seunghyun menyahut acuh "Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain untuk menerima siapapun itu dalam geng kita. Melihat ayahku begitu senang menyambut kedatangan mereka, kurasa beliau tidak akan suka kalau kita membuat siapapun itu tidak nyaman" Yihan menambahkan, melirik Jaejoong yang mneyeruput jus miliknya

"Aku tidak masalah menerima siapapun, kalian saja yang terlalu pilih-pilih, dan Jin Yihan berhenti menyebut kita sebagai geng, itu terdengar seperti gerombolan anak badung tukang bully kau tau" Yoochun menambahkan

"Hahaha kau benar chun, tapi memang seperti tiulah kelihantannya kita"

"Ayolah kalian terkadang terlalu mengerikan. Apa kalian ingat saat kita pergi ke festival tahun lalu? Kalian bahkan menatap laki laki malang dengan pandangan membunuh hanya karena tidak sengaja menyentuhku. Maksudku ia bahkan sudah minta maaf"

Seunghyun menyernyit tidak suka "Laki-laki yang kau bilang tidak sengaja itu memandangimu dengan mesum Jaejoongie"

"Tetap saja bukan alasan bagi kalian untuk menakutinya. Kalian selalu saja membuat laki laki yang mendekatiku lari ketakutan. Kalau begini caranya kapan aku punya kekasih ?" jaejoong kemabli menggerutu.

Kelima pemuda yang duduk bersamanya serentak duduk tegak

"Yaa.. sejak kapan kau mengerti tentang pemuda hah ?"

"Apa ada yang mendekatimu ?"

"Kau harus berutahu kami, atau kami senidri yang akan mencari tau dan percayalah kau tidak akan suka"

"Apa dia pemuda di sekolah ini Jaejoongie ?"

"Katakan pada kami manis, jangan sembunyikan apapun !"

Jaejoong menghela nafas "lihat.. kalian selalu menakuti mereka yang mendekatiku. Aku adalah gadis remaja normal kalau kalian lupa. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dari kalian, tapi kalian juga harus menghormati keputusanku untuk diriku sendiri"

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat kelima pemuda itu melongo dengan tidak elit sebelum memberondong Jaejoong dengan perrtanyaan lain

"Astaga kau sehat ?"

"Katakan pada kami mana yang sakit"

"Apa kau terbentur manis ?"

"Kim Jaejoong, berhenti bicara menakutkan"

"YAA…DIAM !" Jaejoong tidak tahan

"Aish…kalian menyebalkan. Sudah aku mau ke kelas" meninggalkan meja sambil mengehentakkan kaki sebal, meninggalkan pemuda yang masih asik dalam dunia mereka sendiri mengenai 'siapa pemuda itu' dan 'apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk membunuhnya'. Hah…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho membuka mata, mendapati keadaan kamarnya yang gelap. Ia bangkit, mencuci muka, gosok gigi lalu turun ke bawah.

"Ah yun, kau sudah bangun duduklah, kau pasti lapar" tersenyum ramah membungkuk sopan pada keempat manusia yang sepertinya sudah memulai makan malam terlebih dahulu

"Maafkan aku samchon, sepertinya jet lag masih belum hilang. Aku tidak pernah tidur selama itu sebelumnya"

"Hahaha santai saja" pria itu mengibaskan tangannya acuh "Ah kenalkan ini istri samchon, Kim Taeyeon imo dan disana adalah putra tunggal samchon Jin Yihan"

"Anyeonghaseo, Jung Yunho imnida" Yunho kembali berdiri dari duduknya untuk membungkuk sopan pada dua orang yang baru saja dikenalkan padanya

"Aigoo..tidak perlu seformal itu Yunho-ya, imo senang rumah kami kedatangan keluarga baru" wanita mungil itu menjawab dengan senyum ramah.

"Anyeonghaseo hyung, Jin Yihan imnida. Aku setahun lebih muda dari hyung"

"Senang mengetahui aku akan punya teman sebaya" Yunho menjabat tangan Yihan

 _Aku akan melihat seberapa baik laki laiki ini_

Yihan tersenyum misterius "Tentu."

Makan malam berjalan nyaman, Yunho dan ayahnya disambut dengan sangat baik. Malamnya Yunho duduk dengan nyaman di teras belakang kediaman Jin. Ditemani teh ginseng ia duduk menikmati malam yang dingin diatas ayunan berbentuk bangku dilengkapi kanopi mungil.

"Malam semakin dingin, hyung tidak ingin masuk" Yunho menoleh untuk menatap Yihan yang berjalan kearahnya

"Aku suka menghabiskan waktu diluar ruangan, dingin bukan masalah untukku" menggeser duduknya memberi Yihan tempat

"Wah apa aku mengganggu ?" Yunho melepaskan tawa

"Tidak tentu tidak, maksudku aku terbiasa sendiri karena memang tidak punya saudara"

"Hah..kenapa laki-laki tampan seperti kita tidak punya saudara hyung" Yihan menghela nafas dramatis, membuat Yunho tergelak

Sesaat Yihan menatap Yunho yang tengah tertawa, bahkan sebagai seorang lelaki Yihan mnegakui dengan sadar bahwa Yunho adalah pemuda tertampan yang pernah ia temui. Pemuda itu tertawa dengan mengagumkan. Khas seorang Jung Yunho. Yihan tersenyum tipis,

 _Yunho hyung bukan orang brengsek,dia aman_

"Kau tampan sekali hyung, apa hyung tidak punya kekasih ?" tak tahan Yihan menyuarakan pikirannya

"Tidak Yihan" Yunho berdehem "Aku belum pernah berpikir untuk memiliki kekasih, mungkin karena sibuk dengan sekolah,kegiatan klub,juga merawat ibuku yang sakit-sakitan. Beliau menderita kanker, jadi aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamanya"

"Aku minta maaf hyung, turut berduka untuk aunty. Boleh aku memanggilnya begitu ?"

"Hahaha tentu, apapun yang membuatmu nyaman"

Yihan tersenyum, ia tau semuanya perihal kehidupan Yunho sebelum ini. Pemuda hebat, Yihan mengakui.

"Oh ya hyung, hyung sudah memutuskan akan kuliah dimana? Kudengar dari abeoji hyung baru saja lulus high school saat memutuskan pindah kesini"

"Aku tertarik dengan salah satu sekolah yang ada tapi belum yakin juga. Kau punya saran ?"

Binar di mata Yihan membuat Yunho tertawa "Kau harus masuk Toho Academy hyung, itu sekolahku. Sejujurnya universitasnya memang masih baru, tapi tidak kalah baik dengan sekolah lain. Dulunya hanya elementary,junior dan senior high school tapi dengan alasan yang entah apa elementary dihapus lalu gedungnya di renovasi untuk menjadi universitas."

"Sejujurnya sekolah itu juga yang ku pertimbangkan Yihan"

"Bagus, akan kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku. Itu kalau hyung tidak keberatan berteman dengan anak sma seperti kami"

"Hahaha aku akan sangat senang dapat teman baru, umur bukan masalah. Lagipula kau memang harus menjadi guide ku selama disini bukan" Yunho merangkul akrab bahu Yihan, menghadirkan senyum lebar dari pemuda itu

"Aku senang hyung adalah orang yang baik. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya dan membayangkan sebrengsek apa anak teman abeoji"

"Kalau begitu hyung minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu dengan melihat pemuda brengsek Yihan"

Menghadirkan tawa diantara mereka. Yunho bukan orang yang kaku, tidak sulit mengakrabkan diri dengan pemuda itu. Dan Yihan mengakui, meskipun baru mengenal Yunho ia merasa nyaman dengan pemuda yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya ini.

"Ayo masuk, besok adalah hari Sabtu. Hari itu hanya ada senam pagi dan olahraga semacam refreshing dalam seminggu pembelajaran kami. Setelah itu kami bebas ah atau aku dapat membolos , aku akan menemani hyung berkeliling area Toho, tapi jangan bilang pada abeoji hyung atau uang jajanku akan dipotong."

"Aku bisa menunggu Yihan, tidak perlu membolos. Bagaimana kalau setelahnya kau temani aku mencari keperluanku yang lain, aku juga butuh laptop baru sekalian saja kau temani aku keliling seoul." Yunho menawarkan

"Ide bagus. Baiklah selamat malam hyung, selamat tidur" Mereka berpisah di tangga. Kamar keluarga Jin ada di lantai 3 sedangkan kamar Yunho di lantai 2.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya, lalu membongkar tas punggung berniat menata barangnya. Hal yang belum sempat ia lakukan. Juga koper besar berisi barang pribadinya, karena koper pakaian sudah ditata pelayan.

Mengeluarkan kotak-kotak sepatu dan banyak lagi, Yunho menyibukkan diri. Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah kotak sedang berwarna biru. Membukanya, Yunho disuguhi foto-foto lamanya. Tersenyum tipis Yunho membawa kotak itu lalu membuka laci bawah meja nakas untuk meyimpannya disana.

Namun, matanya menangkap sebuah buku agenda berwarna hitam dengan sticker hello kitty disana. Sebelah alisnya terangkat lalu mengambil buku itu, dibukanya halaman pertama Yunho mendapati tulisan rapi namun tertulis asal-asalan _Kim Jaejoong_ disertai foto seorang gadis dengan seragam sma berlogo Toho dengan pose peace sign. Matanya besar, bercahaya. Hidungnya mungil,bibirnya merah merekah, kulitnya putih. Cantik sekali. Terbiasa memandang wajah dengan hidung mancung dan bintik diwajah khas orang barat Yunho mendapati dirinya terpaku menatap kecantikan khas wanita Asia. Astaga wanita Asia memang yang terbaik. Tersenyum tipis Yunho membiarkan tangannya dengan tidak sopan membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku itu.

Secara keseluruhan buku itu berisi foto gadis bernama Jaejoong dengan keluarganya, lebih tepatnya sang ayah. Pose pose manis dan tambahan kata-kata konyol dibawah setiap foto membuat Yunho melupakan kegiatannya dan malah asyik menjelajahi isi buku. Sampai pada halaman terakhir Yunho melihat foto yang melenyapkan senyumnya berganti dengan kerutan dahi.

Foto gadis itu dengan senyum yang sama cantiknya dengan wajah yang lebih muda berbalut seragam smp. Berangkulan mesra dengan seorang laki-laki sebayanya. Laki-laki tampan dengan senyum lebar.

Benak Yunho bertanya-tanya, siapa kiranya gadis ini dan siapa lelaki disampingnya ? kenapa bisa ada di kamar ini? Apakah kekasih Yihan? Tapi Yunho tidak mendapati satu pun foto Yihan bersama gadis itu.

Seakan tersadar Yunho mengembalikan buku itu ke laci dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Setelahnya melemparkan diri ketempat tidur , Yunho memejamkan mata. Menghilangkan bayang-bayang gadis entah siapa yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Sial, Yunho tidak percaya pada paham _love at first sight_ dan tidak akan pernah percaya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan mimpi menjemput, diselingi bayangan senyum gadis manis dengan mata berkilau.

TBC

Bagaimana ? apakah membosankan sekali ? maaf ya kalo iya –bow- tinggalkan jejak kalian, kalo respon bagus akan saya lanjut. Khamsamnida –bow deep-

See you next chap~


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING : NC SCENE, GS YUNJAE, SEKALI LAGI NC (yang anti NC harap menskip sampai bagian aman) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT(kritik membangun diterima)

Joongiekitty presents

Chapter 2

Kim Jaejoong menaiki tangga menuju kamar salah satu sahabatnya, Jin Yihan setelah sebelumnya menyapa Kim Taeyeon sang nyonya rumah yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat serampangan gadis manis yang menjadi teman anaknya itu.

Ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan dengan Yihan yang tidak dapat ditunda, namun langkahnya terhenti karena dihadapannya seorang lelaki dalam balutan kaos dan celana pendek berdiri menghadang langkahnya. Lelaki yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Begitu tampan, dengan hidung mancung rambut kecoklatan yang dipotong pendek mata musang yang tajam serta bibir menggoda. Oh Jaejoong bersumpah belum pernah melihat laki-laki setampan ini sebelumnya hingga membuatnya terpana dengan wajah merona.

"Ekhem..miss" Jaejoong tersentak begitu pemuda di hadapannya berdehem pelan untuk menyadarkannya. Malu karena ketahuan memandangi malaikat dihadapannya secara terang-terangan. Buru-buru jaejoong menunduk sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang masih terasa panas.

Melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya yang begitu menggemaskan membuat Yunho tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terkekeh pelan, kemudian berhenti saat gadis dihadapannya kembali menatapnya dengan malu-malu

"Apakah ada yang kau butuhkan miss ? kau kelihatan terburu-buru dan kalau boleh tau siapa kau ?" Yunho kembali membuka suara

"Aku ada perlu dengan Yihan, aku temannya namaku Kim Jaejoong" Jaejoong mencicit pelan, masih merasa malu dengan pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan" Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya memberi jalan, membiarkan gadis manis dengan hoodie dan mini skirt hitam itu melangkah lebih tenang. Menatap gadis itu hingga menghilang di ujung tangga Yunho tersenyum menyadari gadis itu berjalan sambil sesekali menoleh ke arahnya.

Sejenak godaan untuk mengikuti langkah gadis itu dan sedikit mengintip apa yang kira-kira dilakukannya bersama Yihan menari-nari di benak Yunho. Yihan yang beruntung, mendapat tamu malam seorang bidadari dengan pipi semerah persik. Sial.

Yunho meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur, tujuan awalnya adalah membuat susu hangat. Sambil menunggu susu yang ia taruh di microwave sesuai dengan suhu yang ia inginkan pikirannya berkelana ke pertemuan singkatnya dengan gadis tadi. Kim Jaejoong, Yunho ingat gadis itu sama dengan gadis yang ada di foto pada buku agenda di kamarnya. Ya Tuhan gadis itu bahkan jauh lebih cantik. Pikiran liarnya yang kurang ajar membuat Yunho penasaran seindah apa tubuh gadis itu dibalik hoodie longgar yang tadi ia kenakan. Membayangkan kaki mulus gadis itu saja Yunho yakin tubuhnya yang lain pastilah seindah dan semulus kakinya. Astaga otakmu rusak Jung Yunho ?

Menggelengkan kepala Yunho mengusir bayang-bayang kaki indah Jaejoong. Kakinya membawanya kembali ke kamar dengan susu hangat di tangan. Sengaja melangkah pelan-pelan, berharap keberuntungan kembali membuatnya berpapasan dengan Jaejoong. Menyedihkan sekali kau Jung.

Namun sepertinya Yunho harus menelan kekecewaan, karena sampai ia di depan pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu tak terlihat. Yah mungkin lain kali. Membuka pintu Yunho berdiri dengan tubuh membeku menatap surga yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Bokong indah dengan celana dalam mungil berwarna magenta serta paha mulus dengan leluasa dijarah mata Yunho. Sementara gadis itu, Jaejoong belum sadar ada sepasang mata yang dengan kurang ajar mengeksplorasi tubuhnya. Ia masih asyik membungkuk mencari entah apa. Sampai suara tercekat pria di belakangnya membuat tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak kaget hingga kakinya dengan bodoh tersandung satu sama lain membuatnya terjatuh diatas ranjang empuk dalam posisi telentang.

Pekikan gadis itu seakan menyadarkan Yunho, buru-buru ia menaruh susu di meja nakas lalu menghampiri gadis yang kini duduk meringis di ranjangnya.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu, kau tidak apa-apa miss?" Yunho membungkuk dihadapan gadis itu

"Ah tidak-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf aku tidak tau kalau ini kamarmu. Biasanya kamar ini selalu kosong."

Yunho tersenyum "Tak apa,tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Yunho memilih duduk disamping gadis itu

"Aku mencari sesuatu tapi sepertinya memang tidak ada disini."

"Bukannya kau ada urusan dengan Yihan?" sebelah alis Yunho terangkat

"Si bodoh itu tidur jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri" bibirnya mengerucut tanpa sadar membuat Yunho gemas ingin menggigitnya.

"Apa perlu aku membantumu ? benda apa yang kau cari ?"

"Oh bukan sesuatu yang penting, jadi tak perlu"

Yunho kembali tersenyum "Baiklah" lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas susu "Ini minumlah, kau pasti sangat terkejut tadi" menyerahkan segelas susu yang mengepul hangat pada gadis itu yang disambut Jaejoong dengan senang hati.

Melihat gadis itu mendongak meminum susu yang ia berikan Yunho merasa imannya diuji, bagaimana tidak leher gadis itu jenjang, putih dan mulus menggoda Yunho untuk mendaratkan bibir dan menodai leher itu dengan jejak-jejak cintanya.

Nafasnya memberat, dan tanpa bisa dikendalikan bibirnya dengan lancang mengecup lembut leher jenjang Jaejoong membuat gadis itu seketika menjauhkan gelas dari bibirnya, terkejut. Gadis itu hanya diam dengan mata membelalak, apa yang dilakukan lelaki gila ini ? _lidahnya oh Tuhan_ merintih pelan, sebelum setan di kepala dengan lancang menggelitik saraf birahinya, membuka sekat-sekat pembuluh darahnya hingga berdesir hebat menikmati cumbuan Yunho.

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu bibir hatinya berpindah ke tepi bibir cherry gadis itu, menjilat sisa-sisa susu. Membuat Jaejoong mabuk kepayang. Setelah bibir gadis itu bersih Yunho kembali menarik wajahnya. Menatap Jaejoong dengan mata gelap dipenuhi kabut nafsu.

Sesaat mereka saling menatap, "Kau cantik sekali Jaejoong" pujian Yunho membuat Jaejoong terpaku. Mata besarnya menyapu wajah Yunho yang tampan dan menatap mata Yunho yang menggelap, membuat tubuhnya ikut bereaksi aneh. Reflek matanya terpejam saat bibir Yunho kembali memagut bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat birahinya menggelegak.

"Habiskan manis" seakan tersihir Jaejoong menurut, meminum sisa susu di gelas itu hingga tak bersisa. Lalu membiarkan Yunho kembali menyesap tepi bibirnya membersihkan sisa cairan manis itu. Menggodanya dengan madu termanis yang disajikan dalam cawan emas, bibir. Memejamkan mata merasakan hangat dan lembut bibir Yunho menyapu bibirnya, sekaligus menyapu kewarasannya. Jaejoong dibuat mabuk kepayang oleh cumbuan Yunho.

"Apakah enak sayangku ?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada seduktif sembari menarik gadis yang setengah sadar itu kepangkuannya.

"Ya.." Jaejoong hanya mampu menjawab lirih karena tubuhnya lemas seperti jelly

"Apa kau suka susunya hm ?" Yunho kembali menjelajahi leher Jaejoong yang dibalas desahan lirih dari mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong hilang akal. Bergelenyar, panas membara membakar sisa-sisa norma yang terbias samar di akalnya.

"Apa kau mau yang lebih enak sayang ? aku bisa memberikanmu susu yang lebih enak dari yang baru saja kau minum" jemari Yunho menjelajah di punggung sempit Jaejoong membuat lenguhan nikmat yang seksi lolos dari bibirnya.

Disisa-sisa kewarasannya Jaejoong mengerti apa yang Yunho maksud, dan oh ia tak sabar menantikan lelaki yang tengah memangkunya ini memberi kenikmatan yang lebih besar, yang belum pernah ia rasakan

"Aku mau..berikan padaku" Jaejoong merapatkan tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh kekar Yunho, menimbulkan getaran nikmat pada tubuh keduanya.

Yunho terkekeh tampan "Kau akan mendapatkannya manis" menenggelamkan wajah pada payudara Jaejoong yang masih tertutup hoodie Yunho merasa puas merasakan benda bulat kenyal itu yang membuat gadis dipangkuannya memekik kecil. Jemari Jaejoong terbenam di rambut Yunho menunjukkan reaksi alami karena tubuhnya menyukai perlakuan Yunho.

Tak puas, kedua tangan Yunho mengangkat hoodie Jaejoong hingga lolos dari tubuhnya. Menampakkan tubuh mungil kencang dengan dua payudara kenyal membulat menggantung indah. Seindah buah surga yang membuat Adam rela dibuang ke dunia kotor untuk merasakannya. Yunho bernapas semakin berat melihat keindahan tubuh gadisnya. Dengan tergesa tangannya menarik lepas bra yang Jaejoong kenakan lalu melahap pucuk merah dari gundukan lembut didepan wajahnya.

"Ahhh…." Jaejoong memekik setengah mendesah merasakan lidah Yunho menjilat liar putingnya, sesekali menyedotnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat Jaejoong semakin bergetar liar di pangkuan Yunho.

"Payudaramu indah sekali sayang, begitu kenyal dan empuk." Yunho berbicara dengan puting Jaejoong di dalam mulutnya membuat gadis berambut panjang ini memekik nikmat.

"Ahh yah..ya sedot lebih kencang" Tanpa malu Jaejoong mendorong kepala Yunho semakin melesak ke dalam payudaranya

"Yunho, Jung Yunho. Itu namaku manis" astaga Jaejoong bahkan baru tau nama dari pangeran tampan yang tengah melahap payudaranya ini.

Yunho menarik mulutnya menggantikan dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara mulut pemuda itu beralih melumat bibir merah Jaejoong. Menyesapnya, mengulum menghasilkan bunyi kecipak basah yang membuat Jaejoong meremas liar rambut Yunho. Kewanitaannya terasa basah, geli dan berkedut karena kelakuan nakal Yunho.

Yunho memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Jaejoong, memutarnya menjelajahi isi mulut gadis itu. Menghiraukan air liur mereka yang menetes di dagu keduanya. Kepala Jaejoong pening merasakan lidah Yunho di dalam mulutnya dan tangan pemuda itu yang meremas payudaranya.

Melepaskan pagutan mereka beberapa detik untuk mengambil nafas, Yunho mnejulurkan lidahnya mengajak lidah Jaejoong menari mengakibatkan lebih banyak air liur menetes memanaskan suasana kamar mereka. Saling membelit, lidah kedua insan beda jenis ini bergerak liar mereguk kenikmatan.

"Allmmhh…mpckk..ahhhh" bunyi kecipak basah bercampur dengan desahan nikmat Jaejoong. Tanpa malu gadis ini menggesekkan pinggulnya pada bagian bawah Yunho yang menegang sempurna, menekan vaginanya yang basah. Ooh Jaejoong dapat merasakan seberapa besar dan keras kejantanan Yunho meskipun masih ada celana Yunho dan celana dalamnya yang menghalangi.

Yunho menggeram tertahan, lalu kembali mengulum bibir Jaejoong, sebelah tangannya berpindah dari payudara Jaejoong menuju bagian bawah gadis itu. Celana dalam basah menyambut jari panjang Yunho. Tangannya yang besar meraup vagina yang masih terbungkus itu, menimbulkan pekikan Jaejoong yang melepas pagutan mereka

"Ahh Yun…nikmat" gadis itu mendongak dengan kepala terpejam. Tangan Yunho menggosok bagian terintim dari gadis itu, merasakan tangannya semakin basah dengan cairan khas kewanitaan Jaejoong

"Kau suka sayang ?" Yunho menjilat telinga Jaejoong

"Suka ahhh… oh Tuhan, lebih cepat Yunho" Jaejoong mendongak tubuhnya menegang, matanya terpejam erat dan tangannya mnecengkeram pundak Yunho. Lenguhan Jaejoong dan tubuhnya yang melemas di pelukan Yunho menyadarkan pemuda yang masih menggosok kewanitaannya ini bahwa Jaejoong telah mencapai puncaknya.

Merebahkan Jaejoong di ranjang lembutnya Yunho menarik tangannya, membawanya ke depan wajah Jaejoong yang terengah hebat.

"Lihatlah sayangku, tanganku penuh dengan cairanmu. Kau keluar banyak sekali sayang"

Jaejoong membuka matanya sayu, mendapati Yunho memandangnya dengan sorot nakal. Matanya melebar penuh gairah saat melihat Yunho menghirup tangannya sendiri yang penuh dengan cairan Jaejoong membuat wangi khas itu merasuk ke hidung Yunho, lalu dengan penuh nafsu Yunho menjilati tangannya, tiap senti jarinya, merasakan rasa Jaejoong yang manis membuat hasratnya memuncak

Dengan nakal Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Mengulum jari-jari panjang Yunho dengan liar. Lidah mungilnya melingkar di jari paling panjang, menyeruput jari yang beraroma khas cairan cintanya juga berbalut air liur Yunho.

"Kau nakal sekali seksi, kau membuatku semakin tegang" Yunho menarik tangannya lalu membalurkan tangannya yang basah ke payudara jaejoong memmbuat Jaejoong membusungkan dadanya menggoda.

Lalu jari tengah dan ibu jarinya masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong menarik keluar lidah gadis itu untuk ia jilati dengan lidahnya sendiri. Untuk waktu yang lama mereka saling memagut, menyesap dan mengaduk isi rongga mulut masing-masing.

Bosan dengan mulut Jaejoong, Yunho merosot ke bawah, menempatkan wajahnya di depan vagina Jaejoong. Mendongak kembali untuk melihat wajah penuh gairah gadisnya Yunho menyeringai. Dua jarinya dimasukkan ke dalam mulut jaejoong dan gadis itu dengan senang hati mengulumnya dengan wajah menggoda.

Yunho beralih pada pemandangan indah di hadapannya, menarik celana dalam jaejoong dengan giginya Yunho disuguhi pemandangan gundukan indah tanpa bulu berwarna kemerahan mengkilat karena cairan yang terus menerus keluar dari lubang kehidupan gadisnya. Vagina Jaejoong yang berkedut membuat Yunho langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya, mereguk cairan nikmat yang melebihi madu terbaik mengalir di kerongkongannya. Jaejoong berteriak, mendesah, melenguh merasakan lidah Yunho bermain diantara lipatan-lipatan bagian tubuhnya yang paling rahasia.

Matanya terbalik nikmat, mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Gerakan mulut Yunho di kewanitaannya seakan membawa nyawa Jaejoong ke awang-awang. Seakan roh dalam tubuhnya dapat melayang kapan saja.

Puas membuat gadisnya melayang nikmat, Yunho melepaskan mulutnya. Merangkak naik, memagut bibir bengkak Jaejoong beberapa saat.

"Kau siap sayang ? aku ingin merasukimu" menggoda Jaejoong dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil di sekeliling wajah gadis itu, membuat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Memandang tubuh lelakinya alis Jaejoong mengerut. Tangannya yang lemas menarik-narik kaos Yunho, menghadirkan tawa pelan dari lelaki tampan itu.

Duduk menindih Jaejoong Yunho melepaskan kaos yang ia kenakan, menampilkan dada bidang dan perutnya yang membuat gadis manapun rela bersujud menyentuh tanah untuk dapat menyentuhnya. Dan Jaejoong berbinar bahagia menatap tubuh sempurna lelaki yang menggagahinya apalagi saat Yunho menanggalkan celana dan celana dalamnya sekaligus. Oh…Jaejoong merasa gila. Matanya tidak dapat berpaling dari benda besar yang keras di bawah pusar Yunho

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat ? ingin menyentuhnya ?" Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya

"Kau boleh menyentuh apapun yang kau mau sayang" Yunho duduk mengangkang sembari menarik tangan gadis yang kini telah telanjang bulat itu untuk duduk

Jaejoong menggigit bibir memandang Yunho yang terlihat begitu jantan, maskulin dengan tubuh yang membuat gadis manapun panas dingin. Perlahan Jaejoong menunduk, menyentuh kesejatian Yunho dengan tangan lembutnya. Menghadirkan desahan kecil dari bibir Yunho.

Bibir mungilnya menyapu cairan bening di ujung kejantanan Yunho, sedangkan tangannya mengurut pelan batangnya yang keras tegak mengacung dengan urat-urat jantan.

Mendongak menatap Yunho "Yunho-ya..aku mau susu" Jaejoong mengerling genit sebelum memasukkan penis Yunho ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulum penis besar Yunho dengan nikmat, lidahnya berputar di sekeliling batangnya yang besar. Membuat Yunho menggeram pelan, merasakan bagian private tubuhnya tenggelam dalam mulut mungil Jaejoong yang hangat

"Sedot lebih kencang sayangku, dan kau akan mendapatkan susu yang kau inginkan" Yunho mengelus rambut lembut Jaejoong yang terbenam di selangkangannya.

Jaejoong semakin bersemangat saat merasakan penis Yunho membesar dalam kuluman mulutnya. Disedotnya dengan kencang barang kebanggaan Yunho itu hingga dirasakannya tubuh Yunho bergetar dan kepalanya di dorong hingga penis Yunho menusuk tenggorokannya.

Jaejoong terbatuk pelan saat merasakan semburan hangat sperma Yunho mengalir ke tenggorokannya. Begitu hangat, kental memenuhi mulutnya hingga sebagian meleleh melalui sudut bibirnya. Dengan mata terpejam Jaejoong mencolek cairan itu lalu memasukkan kembali ke dalam mulutnya.

Di hadapannya Yunho terengah pelan setelah dihantam gelombang kenikmatan. Jaejoong bangkit lalu mendudukkan diri diantara kedua kaki Yunho, mengecup bibir hati yang terbuka karena terengah

"Susunya enak sekali" membuat Yunho terkekeh, lalu kembali membaringkan Jaejoong "Aku tidak tahan sayang" memposisikan kejantanannya yang masih tegak di pintu surga Jaejoong

"Tatap aku, dan rasakan diriku" Yunho menatap gadis dibawahnya dengan pandangan memuja, membuat jaejoong tersenyum merasakan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya.

Perlahan Yunho menuntun kesejatiannya memasuki liang ketat Jaejoong yang sudah basah. Menekan perlahan menghadirkan pekikan Jaejoong karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi gadis itu, juga bagi Yunho. Matanya basah merasakan benda besar hangat dan berdenyut menembus pertahanan terakhirnya, mengisi tubuhnya dengan cara luar biasa, nikmat dan sakit dalam waktu bersamaan. Isakan tertahan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sshhh….maaf aku menyakitimu. Maafkan aku, tenanglah sayang. Rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar" Yunho mengecup sayang pipi gadis manis yang menjadi miliknya ini, menenangkan.

Menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan menghasilkan pekikan pekikan kecil lolos dari mulut manis yang menjadi candunya. Gadis itu begitu ketat, begitu hangat membungkus kesejatiannya. Desahan mereka mengalun memenuhi kamar, saling bersahutan merasakan nikmat yang sama. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Yunho menarik kepala pemuda itu untuk menunduk dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman yang membuatnya ketagihan. Bibir mereka bergerak seirama, kepala mereka miring ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari kenikmatan lebih. Tangan Yunho membelai bagian manapun dari tubuh gadisnya yang dapat ia jangkau. Sementara pinggulnya bergerak teratur membuat tubuh gadisnya terhentek-hentak.

Ciuman gadis itu membuat kepala Yunho berkunang, pinggulnya semakin kencang menyodok tubuh nikmat gadisnya, semakin cepat, semakin liar. Jaejoong menghentakkan tubuh berlawanan arah dengan Yunho. Mereguk kenikmatan yang ditawarkan pemuda tampan yang tengah memejamkan mata menggagahinya.

"Ahh…ahhh….ohh…Yunhoo…." Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho penuh gairah, membuat lelakinya mendaratkan bibir hati itu diatas bibirnya.

Geraman tertahan Yunho membuatnya puas, mengetahui bahwa lelaki ini merasakan kenikmatan yang sama besar dengan dirinya. Dengan nakal, Jaejoong mengetatkan kewanitaannya membuat Yunho melenguh tajam

"Ohh…nakal sekali kau sayang" dengan gemas Yunho memutar tubuh gadis itu agar membelakanginya, lalu mengangkat pinggul Jaejoong membuat gadis itu bertumpu dengan bagian atas tubuhnya

"Yunho ?" gadisnya menatap ke belakang penuh tanya menghasilkan seringai tampan di bibir Yunho. Dengan gemas Yunho meremas bongkahan seksi dihadapannya menghasilkan pekikan manja Jaejoong

"Akan kuajarkan cara memuaskanku manis"

Menghentakkan kembali pinggulnya Yunho membuat Jaejoong melolong nikmat dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali tangannya menampar gemas pantat mulus Jaejoong. Mulutnya aktif menyusuri sepanjang garis punggung gadisnya, membawa kenikmatan berkali lipat untuk gadis dibawahnya.

Jaejoong tanpa malu melenguh,mendesah melepaskan apapun yang membuatnya puas. Yunho begitu pandai memanjakan tubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit, hanya rasa nikmat yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya. Hentakan pinggul Yunho membuat pandangannya memburam, bintang bertaburan di pelupuk matanya sesaat kemudian bintang-bintang itu pecah menjadi jutaan butiran emas membawanya menuju surga dunia.

Yunho menghentikan sejenak gerakan tubuhnya, membiarkan gadisnya merasakan dahsyatnya orgasme. Membalik tubuh Jaejoong menjadi kembali telentang Yunho memberikan ciuman-ciuman lembut. Lalu kembali menghentakkan tubuhnya mereguk kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong hanya mampu mendesah pasrah merasakan kejantanan Yunho membesar dan makin berdenyut didalam tubuhnya.

Yunho memacu pinggulnya, maju mundur, wajahnya mendongak ke atas menyambut nirwana beserta gadis cantik yang mencuri hatinya

"Ohh Jaejoong, aku hampir sampai sayang." Yunho meunduk menumpukan tubuh besarnya pada tubuh mungil Jaejoong, berbisik dengan suara serak penuh nafsu

"Penuhi aku Yunho, berikan aku semuanya" Jaejoong mengecup dagu lelakinya, memberikan gelenyar hebat pada tubuh Yunho.

Tubuh besar atletis itu bergetar, bersiap memuntahkan sari kental tubuhnya

"OHHH..…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho terduduk diatas ranjangnya, keringat mengalir deras di seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya mengedar liar, mendapati ia terduduk seorang diri di atas ranjang besar. Menurunkan pandangan, Yunho mendapati celana katun yang ia kenakan basah oleh cairan kental berwarna putih.

Seperti orang linglung Yunho menoleh ke sekeliling kamar "Jaejoong.." mulutnya bergumam pelan. Sebelum mengumpat dengan segala cacian yang ia ketahui. Sial, brengsek ! bagaimana mungkin ia bermimpi kotor dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Mimpi basah, sekali lagi MIMPI BASAH. Melihat sekali gadis itu hanya dari foto mampu membuat pemuda cuek seperti Yunho bermimpi basah.

Oh sialan gadis itu dan kecantikannya yang membutakan Yunho dalam sekejab. Brengsek..Jung Yunho brengsek..dasar otak mesum.

Tak henti Yunho memaki dirinya sendiri, menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu. Astaga sekotor itukah pikirannya?

Yunho tidak percaya dirinya semesum ini, ini adalah mimpi basah keduanya setelah mimpi pertamanya saat berusia 14 tahun. Rasanya pun dulu tak sedahsyat ini hingga membuat Yunho berkeringat. Astaga…bahkan bayangan-bayangan adegan panasnya bersama gadis itu masih berkeliaran liar di kepalanya.

Yunho bukan tipe orang mesum yang selalu memikirkan kemolekan seorang gadis, tidak sedikit gadis-gadis teman sekolahnya yang mendekati Yunho saat di Kanada. Bahkan mengajak one night stand pun banyak. Kehidupan barat yang bebas sedikitnya membuat Yunho terbiasa menemui hubungan semacam itu, tak lagi tabu. Namun Yunho selalu menolak karena selain tidak ada gadis yang membuatnya tertarik, ia juga menganggap gadis adalah permata berharga yang harus ia jaga.

Mengingat bagaimana mimpinya begitu kotor membuat Yunho ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. Malu bukan main.

Sesegera mungkin Yunho melompat dari tempat tdiur menuju kamar mandi untuk mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin sekaligus menghilangkan bekas kenikmatan dan pikirannya yang berkelana kemana-mana.

Keluar dari kamar mandi Yunho baru sadar ini masih sangat pagi. Sekitar pukul 5, double shit. Memutuskan untuk lari pagi di sekitar komplek Yunho mengambil jaket dan celana training. Mengambil handphone, menyalakan timer agar tidak telat dengan rencananya bersama Yihan.

Menyapa satpam di pintu gerbang Yunho bertanya rute yang enak untuk jogging.

"Oh anda hanya harus berjalan ke selatan sampai menemukan gerbang perumahan. Lalu berbelok ke barat, sekitar beberapa ratus meter akan ada taman yang biasa digunakan untuk bersepeda maupun jogging" tersenyum ramah dan berterimakasih Yunho mulai berjalan kembali.

Menghidupkan music lalu menyumbat telinganya dengan headset Yunho memakai hoodie jaketnya lalu mulai berlari pelan.

Jogging adalah kebiasaan rutinnya selama di Kanada, biasanya Yunho akan jogging bersama beberapa kawannya. Sebenarnya Yunho bisa mengajak Yihan, ia yakin Yihan akan dengan senang hati menemaninya. Hanya saja pikirannya yang kacau membuat Yunho ingin menikmati waktu kesendiriannya.

Sambil berlari menyusuri trotoar perumahan yang sepi benak Yunho kembali memutar wajah manis Jaejoong. Gadis itu sangat cantik, Yunho penasaran bagaimana sifatnya ? bagaimana sikapnya ? apakah ia ramah ? atau ketus dan dingin ? dan apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Yihan ? mungkin Yunho akan bertanya pada Yihan nanti. Yunho tidak pernah merasa setertarik ini dalam hidupnya, apalagi hanya untuk seorang gadis.

Ah ini dia taman yang dimaksud satpam tadi, cukup indah. Yunho berbelok lalu berlari dengan tubuhnya yang ringan. Otot-ototnya yang terbiasa melakukan kegiatan ini membuat Yunho merasa nyaman dan dapat berlari dengan ritme konstan. Berbeda jauh dengan saat pertama kali dulu, tubuhnya terasa berat, otot-ototnya menjerit seakan hampir lepas dan nafasnya terengah.

Hampir 20 menit menyusuri taman yang ternyata luas ini Yunho memutuskan untuk berhenti di salah satu stand penjual minum yang banyak tersebar. Lalu berjalan beberapa meter untuk duduk di bangku taman yang dicat dengan warna hijau. Menikmati sejuknya air mineral yang dibelinya. Istirahat beberapa menit sepertinya bagus.

Berjalan pelan berniat pulang Yunho memandang kerumunan beberapa meter darinya. Penasaran Yunho mendekat. Melihat 3 orang yang berada di tengah kerumunan kecil

Dua orang gadis dan seorang pemuda

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja" gadis berambut panjang dengan jaket hijau muda terdengar mengeluarkan suara

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak sengaja. Jelas-jelas kau mendorongku" pemuda yang kelihatan seperti anak smp itu menyahut dengan mata melotot. Kedua gadis itu membelakanginya hingga Yunho tidak dapat melihat wajah mereka

"Yaa ! apa kau tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya kau yang salah bocah ! sudah tau jalan taman ini sempit masih saja berjalan bertiga. Kalau kau tersenggol orang itu artinya salahmu. Kenapa tidak berjalan di jalan raya saja eoh ? kurasa akan bagus kalau yang menyenggolmu bukan seorang gadis tetapi truk sampah"

Alis Yunho terangkat sebelah, bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. Merasa lucu dengan suara manis dari perempuan satunya yang lebih tinggi dari gadis berjaket hijau, meskipun sejujurnya gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan nada jengkel.

Belum sempat si bocah membalas, seekor makhluk gemuk berwarna hijau jatuh dari atas pohon tepat di bahunya. Membuat ketiganya sontak tersentak kaget.

Sibocah menoleh menatap makhluk hijau yang menggeliat meliuk. Seekor ulat.

"HUAAAA…"

Bocah itu berteriak sekuat tenaga, minuman ditangannya terlempar keudara dan mengguyur wajah gadis tinggi dihadapannya. Menghadirkan teriakan lain karena kaget dan rasa perih menyerang matanya

"Hyaaaa…Kim Junsu mataku perih" gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah mengusap kasar wajahnya. Lalu tangannya bergerak liar mencoba meraih si gadis berjaket hijau yang ia panggil Junsu, meminta pertolongan.

Namun naas, gadis bernama Junsu itu telah menjauh sejak ulat bulu terjatuh dibahu bocah yang bersitegang dengan mereka.

"Junsuuuu…tolong aku" gadis itu masih mengulurkan tangan mencoba meraih apa saja.

Yunho tersentak saat gadis yang sibuk mengusap wajah dengan lengan jaket itu mencengkeram lengannya kemudian menubruk tubuhnya lalu menggesekkan wajah di dadanya, lebih tepatnya di hoodie. Mencoba menghalau perih di kedua matanya.

"Yaa….lakukan sesuatu mataku perih" seakan tersadar Yunho memegang kedua bahu gadis itu.

"Membungkuklah" ujarnya. Saat gadis itu membungkuk Yunho mengguyurkan air mineral dari botolnya yang tersisa setengah ke wajah gadis itu. Membuat gadis dihadapannya ini langsung mengusap wajahnya menghilangkan lemon tea yang lengket dengan air sejuk.

Setelah air dalam botol itu habis Yunho meraih handuk kecil disaku trainingnya lalu mengusap wajah gadis itu.

Saat itulah Yunho melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. Wajah putih dengan bibir merah bulu mata lentik dan bibir mungil. Gadis cantik. Gadis cantik yang menjadi bintang dalam mimpi kotornya semalam. Kim jaejoong. Mata Yunho terbelalak. Gerakan tangannya terhenti.

Merasakan usapan handuk lembut diwajahnya terhenti Jaejoong membuka mata dengan wajah setengah basah. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata musang tajam yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip membuat Jaejoong mematung sesaat.

Kedua insan itu hanya menatap satu sama lain, Yunho dengan keterkejutannya dan Jaejoong dengan kekagumannya pada mata tajam pemuda dihadapannya.

"Joongie, astaga maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja? Aku panic melihat ulat tadi, hiii…gemuk sekali. Kau tidak terluka kan ? matamu baik-baik saja kan ?" kedatangan gadis berjaket hijau-Kim Junsu-yang langsung menangkup wajah Jaejoong menyadarkan keduanya.

Berkedip beberapa kali Yunho mengulurkan kembali handuk itu untuk Jaejoong gunakan, yang diterima Jaejoong dengan kikuk sebelum berbalik pada Junsu

"Kau ini teman macam apa hah ? kalau aku buta bagaimana ? Kim Junsuuu…..akan kuadukan kau pada Yoochun" Jaejoong mendelik lucu pada Junsu sambil sibuk mengeringkan wajahnya

"Maaf..kau tau aku takut ulat" Junsu meringis lucu

Yunho menatap kedua gadis dihadapannya dalam diam. Merutuki nasibnya yang entah mujur atau sial bertemu dengan gadis yang membuatnya panas dingin.

Puas menghadiahi Junsu dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil, Jaejoong berbalik menatap pria tampan yang menolongnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku" Jaejoong membungkuk sopan, membuat Yunho ikut membungkuk dengan kaku. "Tak apa" lidah Yunho terasa kelu.

Junsu berbisik pada Jaejoong sambil menatap dadanya, membuat Yunho ikut menunduk. Menemukan jaketnya basah dibagian dada,

"Omo .. maafkan aku, aku membuat anda basah. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" Jaejoong kembali membungkuk berkali-kali dengan panic.

Membuat Yunho mau tak mau tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan gadis yang diam-diam menghantui pikirannya sejak kemarin ini. Jaejoong sedikit lega mendengar tawa Yunho.

"Hahaha ….tidak apa-apa ini hanya basah." Yunho menatap gadis itu dengan senyum diwajah, membuat pipi Jaejoong merona tipis. Astaga, laki-laki ini kenapa tampan sekali sih

Senyum Yunho bertambah lebar melihat rona manis di pipi gadisnya, oh bolehkah ia berharap? Takdir membawanya bertemu dengan gadis ini, dan Yunho tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan satu-satunya gadis yang membuatnya berdebar.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas pertolonganmu…."

"Yunho, aku Jung Yunho" Yunho menyahut

"Ah ya Yunho-ssi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf membuat jaketmu basah. Oh dan handukmu juga" Jaejoong memasang wajah memelas yang biasa ia gunakan untuk meluluhkan keempat penjaganya. Membuat Yunho terkekeh tampan.

"Ini bukan masalah besar, jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah nona."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti "Tapi…." Jaejoong kembali mendongak dengan alis terangkat mendengar Yunho menggantung ucapannya. Seringai Yunho membuat wajahnya terlihat makin tampan, membuat Jaejoong kembali merona dengan hati berdebar

"Kau harus mengembalikan handukku dalam keadaan kering nona manis" Yunho sedikit menunduk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong dan berucap dengan nada pelan yang manis "Aku akan datang lagi besok, untuk mengambil handukku"

Jaejoong menunduk malu dengan rona parah. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar tak memekik. Ajakan terselubung untuk bertemu lagi dari seorang lelaki kelewat tampan. Perutnya tergelitik, dadanya membuncah, nafasnya menjadi sesak mendengar nada menggoda dari mulut Yunho. Astaga baru pertama kali ia memalingkan wajah dari seorang lelaki. Mengangkat kembali wajahnya, Jaejoong buru-buru kembali menunduk karena Yunho masih menatapnya dengan senyum di bibir.

"Baiklah, akan ku kembalikan besok Yunho-ssi"

Jawaban malu-malu Jaejoong membuat Yunho puas. Suara dentingan pelan terdengar dari saku trainingnya, alarm handphone. Artinya waktu jogging Yunho sudah habis.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok Kim Jaejoong" Yunho melangkah mundur dan berbalik untuk berlari kecil tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang terpaku dengan mulut setengah terbuka menatap kepergian pemuda tampan yang mengajaknya bertemu lagi besok.

"Kyaaa…Joongie pemuda itu mengajakmu berkencan. Astaga dia tampan sekali" Junsu berteriak heboh "Aish..sudah ayo pulang. Aku bisa terlambat." Jaejoong berpura-pura cuek "Lagipula dia hanya ingin handuknya kukeringkan" Jaejoong tak mampu menahan senyum di bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh hah ? jelas-jelas ia tertarik padamu" Junsu tak menyerrah

"Sudahlah Junsuie, kau terlalu mengada-ada" membalikkan badan unutuk kembali berjalan, dengan handuk ditangan dan debaran di dada.

Namun, diam-diam Jaejoong sendiri tidak sabar menantikan hari esok untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Senyum manis bertahta di wajah ayunya, untuk pertama kali Jaejoong kita yang polos berdebar di dekat lelaki. Lelaki bermata tajam dengan senyuman menggoda.

Seakan tersadar Jaejoong menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menatap arah jalan dimana pemuda itu menghilang

"Kim Junsu…." Lirihnya membuat Junsu menatapnya bingung

"Darimana ia tahu namaku ?"

TBC

Nyahahaaaa…gimana ? adakah yang tertipu scene diatas nc beneran ? wkwkwkwk itu Cuma bayangan mesum appa bear. Hohoho saya lebih tertarik untuk menyiksa appa gom lebih lanjut. Enak aja mau langsung grepe umma wkwkwkw

Hiks….hiks… /lap ingus/ makasih buat yang udah review ato fav. Saya senang sekali mnedapat respon dari kalian. Yosh saya akan lebih semangat…

Saya akan update tiap sabtu atau kalo bisa mungkin update 2 kali seminggu,

So~ berniat meninggalkan jejak ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hai~ saya datang lagi

Sejujurnya saya menyelesaikan chap ini dengan kepala seberat beton karna hasil UN dan SNMPTN saya yang ancur beratakan. Sedih DX jadi maaf kalau chap ini membosankan -^_^-

WARNING : YUNJAE GS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, IDE PASARAN, MEMBOSANKAN,NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT, KRITK DAN SARAN JUSEYOO~ TYPO BERTEBARAN

Joongiekitty present~

Chapter 3

Yunho tersenyum tipis pada satpam di pintu gerbang yang tengah menikmati kopi pagi, memasuki mansion megah Jin dengan wibawa seorang pangeran yang dilahirkan bersama karisma mutlak. Berjalan tenang dengan peluh menghiasi wajahnya membuat pelayan-pelayan muda yang sibuk membawa nampan-nampan sarapan hampir tersandung.

Wajahnya tenang, bersinar namun berubah menjadi merah bersama keluarnya sebuah pekikan gembira begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup. Yunho tidak dapat menahan diri untuk melompat lompat gembira karena paginya yang diawali kutukan nikmat bernama mimpi basah berujung janji temunya dengan Jaejoong besok.

Pagi itu ia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di kamar mandi, menyanyikan setiap lagu cinta dari semua album yang dapat diingatnya. Memakai pakaian terbaiknya dan turun dengan aura berkali lipat lebih terang dari hari-harinya yang lain. Jangan menganggapnya aneh, kalian akan tau saat jatuh cinta.

"Selamat pagi" sapanya riang pada sang ayah dan Yihan yang sudah duduk berbincang ringan di meja makan. Jung Il Woo melongo menatap senyum lebar anaknya

"Kau sehat ?" Il Woo menyahut tidak nyambung, namun Yunho terlalu senang untuk merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan setengah ejekan dari ayahnya.

"Wow hyung kau terlihat err….berkilau" alis Yihan mengerut aneh melihat keriangan Yunho yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan sikap kalemnya kemarin. Jawaban kedua orang itu hanya membuatnya tertawa.

Yunho memang bukan pria dingin berhati batu dengan ketampanan melebihi normal yang menjadi tokoh utama setiap novel-novel yang ia baca (read : dipaksa Jaejoong) namun Yihan juga yakin Yunho bukan pria hiperaktif pencari masalah seperti Yoochun.

Melihat kepribadian Yunho yang kemarin begitu hangat namun tertutup membuat Yihan mau tidak mau sependapat dengan ayah Yunho bahwa pagi ini pemuda itu terlihat, entahlah..aneh ?

Tak berselang lama pasangan Jin bergabung di meja makan. Memulai sarapan mereka yang lebih ramai dari biasanya karena bertambah dua orang.

"Apa kau ada rencana hari ini Yun ?" Il Woo bertanya

"Aku berencana ikut Yihan untuk melihat-lihat Toho lalu setelahnya kami akan berkeliling sekaligus mencari apa saja yang kira-kira kubutuhkan papa" jawabnya diiringi anggukan sang ayah

"Kau memutuskan masuk Toho Yun ?" Gong Yoo menimpali

"Sepertinya iya samchon, Yihan merengek padaku untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya"

"Hey…" Yunho tertawa mendapat protes dari Yihan

"Itu bagus Yun, imo juga mendukungmu masuk Toho. Lagipula akan lebih mudah mengurus semuanya karena kepala yayasannya adalah teman samchonmu" bahkan Taeyeon terlihat antusias dengan pilihan Yunho, membuat Yunho semakin mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hatilah di jalan dan jangan merepotkan Yihan" Il Woo menatap anaknya yang terlihat lebih ceria sejak mereka tiba di Seoul, membuatnya senang karena pindah adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Dan disinilah Yunho duduk di samping Yihan yang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kau akan suka sekolahku hyung, Toho benar-benar hebat." Sejak tadi Yihan memang sudah berbicara panjang lebar tentang Toho membuat Yunho tersenyum

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu aku jadi tambah semangat"

"Hyung akan merengek untuk segera bersekolah disana saat melihat sekolahku" Yihan jelas berbangga saat mengatakannya

"Hahaha..apa kau tidak lelah mempromosikan sekolahmu dari tadi hm ?"

"Hey..aku bicara kenyataan hyung, ah kita sampai"

Yunho menegakkan duduknya begitu mereka memasuki area Toho. Gerbang besar melengkung yang terbuat dari kayu setebal 20 cm dengan gapura batu sebagai penyangga, sangat unik. Hanya dimiliki oleh Toho. Toho adalah komplek taman pendidikan dengan satu gedung utama berada di tengah. Sementara gedung-gedung lain dengan ukuran lebih kecil mengitarinya berurutan sesuai jenjang pendidikannya.

Orang-orang mengenakan seragam olahraga yang sama dengan Yihan, seragam olahraga memang sengaja dibuat sama dari murid Junior High hingga mahasiswa. Hari sabtu adalah hari santai, hari olahraga.

"Bagaimana ? hyung benar-benar terpana aniya ?"

"Aku hanya heran kenapa kau tidak sekeren mereka" Yunho menunjuk sekelompok anjing kecil dengan pakaian olahraga yang manis

"Aish…Hyung ! aku species berbeda percayalah" Yihan memberengut

"Aku tahu, karena itu kau tidak sekeren mereka" Yunho masih tertawa geli sembari mengikuti langkah Yihan menuju lapangan utama

"Kau perlu obat pencuci mata kalau definisi kerenmu adalah yang seperti 'itu' hyung" pemuda tampan yang ia goda menyahut datar sambil menyerahkan tasnya pada Yunho karena jam masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi. Disambut kekehan puas Yunho.

"Aku akan selesai jam 10 hyung, hyung bisa berkeliling terlebih dahulu atau hyung bisa menungguku di kafetaria Senior High yang bercat biru" Yihan menunjuk kafetaria yang dimaksud "Aku akan menemui hyung disana nanti."

"Baiklah, hyung rasa akan berkeliling sebentar"

Mereka berpisah saat terdengar bunyi bel, semua orang mulai menuju lapangan utama yang ada di belakang gedung utama, tepat di depan gedung Senior High. Yunho mengamati dengan penuh minat. Ketaatan mereka pada peraturan patut diacungi jempol. Seragam olahraganya juga di desain dengan baik sehingga meskipun dipakai oleh jenjang dengan usia berbeda-beda tetap terlihat pantas. _Sekolah hebat_ , Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkeliling. Lebih tertarik melihat siswa yang tengah melaksanakan senam masal. Beberapa orang terlihat duduk di bangku-bangku di sekeliling lapangan utama.

Yunho memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi kafetaria yang berada di bawah pohon memesan Americano. Beberapa gadis terlihat saling berbisik satu sama lain bukannya mengikuti gerakan senam dari instruktur. Well, tentang kedisiplinan mungkin Yunho harus menarik kata-katanya. Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis, Yunho jadi penasaran dimana Jaejoong menuntut ilmu. Dilihat dari penampilan gadis itu seusia dengan Yihan. Dan jika memang benar maka bagus sekali karena Yunho tidak suka gadis yang lebih tua.

Yunho kembali mengedarkan pandang lalu menyipitkan mata saat menatap wajah yang mulai familiar dalam ingatannya. Gadis cantiknya, Kim Jaejoong. Sedang mengikuti gerakan asal-asalan sambil berbicara dengan gadis yang ia ingat adalah teman jogging Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh, _sepertinya Tuhan terburu-buru sekali menjodohkan kami._

Memangku dagu Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan Junsu, lalu seorang pemuda dengan gigi gingsul dan senyum lebar terlihat menginterupsi perbincangan mereka, terlihat pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya berbisik pada Jaejoong membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar sambil melompat-lompat kecil, kegirangan. Belum lagi tangannya yang bertaut dengan pemuda itu lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya riang.

Yunho semakin terbakar saat melihat satu lagi pemuda dengan tampang dingin ikut dalam perbincangan ketiga orang disana. Berdiri di belakang Jaejoong sambil berbicara pada Junsu, yang juga dihadiahi senyum dari Jaejoong.

 _Kenapa banyak sekali laki-laki yang mendekatinya ? oh, tikam saja jantungku sekalian Kim Jaejoong_

Sampai kemudian gadis itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan, lalu tertawa manis setelah Junsu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kedua pemuda yang bersamanya tersentak dengan wajah serius. Sementara Jaejoong memutar matanya malas dan tanpa sengaja pandangan gadis itu berlabuh padanya. Membuat keduanya sama-sama tersentak.

Beberapa saat terdiam, Yunho akhirnya menyunggingkan satu senyum tipis membuat gadis yang berpandangan dengannya mengerjap lucu. Yunho tertawa pelan, sepertinya gadis itu masih tidak percaya melihat Yunho di tempat ini.

Mereka hanya berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum gadis itu ikut tersenyum. Senyum malu-malu yang manis, dengan kepala menunduk. Yunho bahkan bisa melihat pipi gadis itu memerah dan Yunho yakin itu bukan karena matahari.

Mau tidak mau membuat Yunho berdebar juga, jarang sekali Yunho menemui gadis malu-malu yang manis, maksudku ayolah kalian tahu kan sikap malu-malu menjijikkan yang dibuat-buat khas gadis asing. Itu memuakkan.

Gadis itu terlihat melirik Yunho berkali-kali sementara Yunho sendiri memang terang-terangan mengamatinya. Gadis itu terlihat menawan seperti yang Yunho ingat. Jaket olahraganya di tarik hingga ke siku. Rambutnya di cepol asal membuat beberapa anak rambut tergerai keluar. Dan panas matahari pagi hanya membuat kulit gadis itu makin bersinar.

Gadis itu kembali menatapnya dengan senyum, sebelum menoleh pada pemuda dengan tampang dingin. Pemuda yang menatapnya tajam secara terang-terangan.

Well, Yunho sadar pria disini tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis secantik Jaejoong menganggur. Mungkin saja dirinya adalah pria keseribu yang menginginkan Jaejoong, atau bahkan lebih.

Jaejoong terlihat mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pemua itu mengalihkan tatapannya dengan enggan. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan maaf dan ia balas dengan senyum maklum.

Sebelum suara riuh siswa membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandang ke panggung, terlihat seorang wanita cantik menaiki tangga menuju panggung. Siswa laki-laki makin heboh saat wanita itu sudah sampai di atas panggung.

Go Ahra….Go Ahra…Go Ahra…..

Sejenak Yunho melihat kilatan sombong dan bangga dari matanya. Memang wanita itu sangat cantik, Yunho mengakuinya. Matanya besar senyumnya manis dan kontur wajahnya yang apik membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka. Pria yang memilikinya tentu boleh berbangga.

 _Ah…Jaejoongku lebih manis_

Saat Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong gadis itu tengah memandangnya dengan mata melotot lucu dan bibir mengerucut. Membuat Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya secara non verbal. Jaejoong segera membuang muka dengan wajah semakin ditekuk.

Kalau gadis itu berniat marah maka dengan senang hati Yunho mengatakan gagal total. Bukannya menyeramkan pose Jaejoong malah membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Apa kalian mau sesuatu yang lebih seru ?" suara Go Ahra membuatnya kembali mengalihkan pandang kepanggung.

"Karena kalian sudah menjalani minggu ujian dengan baik dan nilai kalian memuaskan maka kali ini aku akan memberikan hadiah menarik pada kalian" nada suaranya yang sedikit genit membuat sorak sorai lebih ramai lagi.

"Kita akan mengadakan sedikit kompetisi, aku akan memilih beberapa dari kalian dan kalian akan melakukan sedikit lari halang rintang seperti yang kalian lihat di pinggir lapangan." Menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud "Setelah kalian menyelesaikannya kalian harus duduk di meja yang ada dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang disediakan. Dan pemenangnya akan mendapat hadiah menarik di akhir acara. Bagaimana ?"

Siswa dari berbagai jenjang itu pun langusng berteriak penuh semangat

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mulai memilih. Hmm…peserta tidak harus semuanya murid jadi kupikir aku akan memilih beberapa orang luar" wanita itu berjalan membelah barisan siswa. Beberapa siswa terang-terangan berteriak sambil mengacungkan tangan namun diabaikannya.

Ahra terus berjalan lalu menunjuk seorang pria paruh baya dengan sopan, diiringi tepuk tangan pria itu mengambil tempat di garis start. Lalu Ahra memutar langkah dan menunjuk seorang siswa high school yang disambut girang.

Ahra terus menunjuk secara acak tiga siswa lain "Hmm…baiklah tinggal satu ya" wanita itu mengedarkan pandang sebelum menangkap bayangan tampan yang duduk tenang, oh ia suka lelaki tampan "Ah kau si tampan yang duduk sendirian. Silahkan mengambil tempat terakhir" wanita itu menunjuk Yunho membuat gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi menyadari keberadaan Yunho memekik centil.

Sejujurnya Yunho sama sekali tidak berniat ikut acara apapun itu namun karena sudah terlanjur ditunjuk mau tidak mau Yunho pun berdiri dari duduknya. Menghembuskan napas malas Yunho berjalan mengambil posisi di garis start setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan ranselnya pada Yihan yang sudah menunggunya di dekat garis start. Tentu saja karena Yihan satu-satunya yang kenal dengan Yunho, lagipula ransel itu memang milik Yihan.

Kehadiran Yunho yang tampan memang selalu mengundang perhatian, seperti bagaimana cepatnya ia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang ini.

"Baiklah mari berkenalan dengan satu persatu dari mereka. Silahkan sebutkan nama dan profesi atau kelas"

"Park Hee Soon, wartawan Seoul Magazine"

"Waaah…sepertinya sekarang gantian anda yang diliput ya..selamat berjuang. Lalu selanjutnya.." Ahra menanggapi

"Byun Baekhyun, kelas 2B junior high school" diiringi tepuk tangan dan gadis-gadis yang iseng meneriakkan 'kawaii..'

"Kim Jongin, kelas 1F senior high school" seorang siswa berkulit tan seksi

"Soon Joongki, mahasiswa semester 3 fakultas tekhnik" oh pria imut lagi

"Lee Donghae, mahasiswa semester 3 fakultas seni" gadis-gadis kembali berteriak untuk pria dengan senyum charming ini

"Wah wah,,kalian para gadis semangat sekali ya…" Ahra ikut tertawa "Baiklah lalu peserta terakhir kita" teriakan dan jeritan para gadis makin menjadi saat Ahra mendekati Yunho

"Sepertinya kau peserta favorit disini, baiklah sebutkan nama dan kelasmu tampan" sikap genit Ahra memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum dan bahan cibiran gadis-gadis disini

"Jung Yunho, mm….bisa dibilang calon mahasiswa disini" Yunho menjawab dengan sedikit ragu

"Apa kalian dengar itu ? dia calon mahasiswa" Ahra dengan sengaja memegang lengan berotot Yunho, membuat suara 'Huu' bersahutan sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum miring.

Dikejauhan Jaejoong mengamati dengan jengkel, hatinya panas melihat Ahra yang berada di samping Yunho. Apalagi tadi pria itu memperhatikan Ahra sejak dosen genit itu naik ke atas panggung. Jung Yunho hanya pria brengsek penggoda. Bibir Jaejoong mencebil sebal

 _Pantas baru bertemu denganku langsung merayu, ternyata dia lelaki brengsek. Dasar playboy. Kenapa aku tidak sadar?_

Jaejoong sakit hati dan merasa seperti gadis rendahan karena merona saat Yunho menggodanya tadi pagi, lelaki itu pasti juga melakukannya pada gadis-gadis lain

Baru saja tadi pagi jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan dan sekarang berdebar menyakitkan, sialnya lagi untuk lelaki yang sama dalam hari yang sama pula. _Double shit._

Tidak disangkanya lelaki pertama yang membuatnya berdebar adalah orang brengsek seperti si Yunho itu. Benar kata Seunghyun, banyak sekali lelaki jahat diluar sana. Ia menyesal karena tertarik pada Yunho, seharusnya ia minta pendapat sahabat-sahabatnya terlebih dahulu.

Bahkan tadi pria itu masih berbagi senyum dengannya dan sekarang sudah bermesraan di depan sana-menurut Jaejoong-benar benar lelaki tidak tau diri.

 _Dia pasti senang dipegang-pegang ahjumma genit seperti Ahra huh-_

Jaejoong sebal, sedih dan marah membuat matanya mulai berair. Oh ayolah, ia terbiasa diperlakukan seperti tuan putri yang berharga dan sekarang hatinya hancur dalam waktu sehari hanya karena pria asing yang kebetulan menolongnya.

"Kalau boleh tau kau akan masuk jurusan mana Yunho-ssi ?" Ahra kembali bertanya

"Entahlah aku masih mempertimbangkan karena ada beberapa yang aku minati" jawab Yunho jujur

"Kalau boleh kusarankan lelaki tampan sepertimu harus jadi pebisnis, itu sangat cocok untukmu"

"Hahaha..entahlah" Yunho tertawa hambar

"Peluang bisnis sangat besar di era sekarang ini Yunho-ssi. Kemampuan bebisnis benar-benar dibutuhkan hampir di segala bidang" Ahra si genit masih terus berbicara

Siswa siswi yang menonton mulai tidak sabar berteriak protes dan ber 'huu' pelan, membuat Ahra mengeluarkan tawa yang dibuat-buat semanis mungkin.

"Baiklah,ayo kita mulai"

Keenam peserta yang ada pun mulai bersiap. Yunho menyingsingkan lengan kaosnya hingga siku membuat beberapa gadis merona menatap lengan kokohnya, termasuk Ahra

"Eh..karena meja soal hanya ada 2 itu berarti empat orang akan langsung gugur, jadi larilah sekencang mungkin karena hadiah special menunggu kalian. Apa kalian siap?" suara Ahra disambut sorakan yang lebih ramai

"Hana..dul…set.. GO !"

Dan keenam pemuda beda usia itu mulai memacu langkah mereka. Lelaki bernama Donghae memimpin di depan, sebelum Yunho dengan kakinya yang panjang mendahului. Apalagi mengingat jogging yang biasa ia lakukan membuat Yunho memiliki stamina lebih. Sementara empat peserta lain tertinggal di belakang.

Sejujurnya bukan hal penting memenangkan pertandingan konyol macam ini, namun Yunho tetaplah remaja lelaki yang menyukai tantangan dan kompetisi. Jelas kompetisi tidak akan menyenangkan jika kau tdiak memenangkannya. Karena itu saat memutuskan ikut acara ini, Yunho juga memutuskan untuk menang.

Bahkan sejujurnya Yunho menganggap perlombaan ini sungguh konyol, bisa saja ia berlari santai dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan segera. Namun saat matanya melirik kearah gadis yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan wajah ditekuk berganti dengan wajah merona ketika melihatnya menyingsingkan lengan membuat ego Yunho melambung sekejab dan ingin gadis itu memandangnya sebagai lelaki pejuang dan tentu saja pemenang.

Dan napas Yunho bahkan masih teratur saat tangannya menyentuh meja diujung lintasan ini diikuti Donghae beberapa detik kemudian.

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan mewarnai kemenangan Yunho pada perlombaan kekanakan ini, dan Yunho terkekeh puas saat melirik Jaejoong dan mendapati gadis itu melongo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, kalau saja mereka tidak sedang berada di tempat umum yang ramai sudah dipastikan Yunho akan menggigit bibirnya yang ranum.

"Aigo…kalian benar-benar cepat ne, ah senang sekali melihat dua lelaki tampan ini berlari dengan gagah ne ?" Ahra kembali memancing histeria para gadis. Disambut senyum malu Donghae dan senyum datar Yunho. Astaga wanita ini selalu mengganggu acaranya saat memandangi Jaejoong.

"Kalian para lelaki tampan pemenang ronde pertama silahkan duduk disana" katanya menunjuk bangku-bangku yang berderet di depan panggung "Kali ini adalah giliran para gadis yang akan menunjukkan kemampuannya" para lelaki bersorak makin girang tentu saja

Jaejoong tidak percaya setelah mengetahui bahwa Yunho tidak lebih dari lelaki brengsek ia masih saja terpesona saat pria itu berlari dengan rambut yang tersibak angin. Apalagi lengannya yang berotot namun tidak berlebihan begitu seksi membuatnya terlihat seperti campuran Ares dengan percikan cinta dari Aprodhite, memukau sekaligus berbahaya.

 _Kenapa lelaki brengsek harus tampan sih, menyebalkan_

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dengan pipi merona saat membayangkan reka ulang Yunho yang sedang berlari dan dengan lincah melompati rintangan yang ada. Astaga ia juga baru sadar bahwa lelaki itu tinggi sekali. Selama ini Seunghyun lah yang tertinggi.

Bibir merah itu bergetar menahan rasa sebal yang menumpuk karena merasa dipermainkan

 _Dasar jahat ! lain kali kalau berlari ya berlari saja tidak usah pasang wajah tampan begitu_

Aigo…Jaejoongie, sebal karena terpesona eoh ?

Saking asyiknya melamun Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa Ahra sudah berada disampingnya dan menepuk bahunya

"Hey nona ini melamun rupanya, aigo..anak muda jangan melamun. Kha~ ambil posisi agar kau tidak melamun" Ahra berkata sedikit ketus

Ternyata ia gadis terakhir yang terpilih "Oke, seperti tadi silahkan sebuutkan nama dan kelas kalian" kali ini Ahra memilih semua pesertanya murid Toho.

"Jeon Seonyeong, fakultas hukum semester 5"

"Im Yoona, design grafis semester 2"

"Lee Hyorin, kelas 2 F senior high school" para siswa bersorak girang saat salah seorang primadona mereka yang terkenal dengan tubuh seksinya itu menjadi peserta. Membuat Ahra sedikit menyesal karena perhatian orang-orang teralih darinya

"Sepertinya kau salah nomor untuk bajumu Lee-ssi. Lain kali pakailah yang lebih sopan" sindir Ahra dengan dada membusung, mecoba bersaing dengan Hyorin yang memang berlebih di bagian itu. Iri ne nenek sihir ?

"Chaelin, fakultas seni semester 7"

"Kwon Boa, kelas 2A senior high school"

"Hmph..khh..Kim Jaejoong, kelas 2A senior high school" Jaejoong menjawab sembari menahan tawa, gadis itu bahkan menekan perutnya karena geli

"Ada apa denganmu Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Apa yang kau tertawakan ? seingatku tak ada yang melawak" Ahra memang terkenal sinis pada gadis, terutama gadis cantik

"Khee~ karena saem sangat lucu saat melakukannya" Jaejoong tidak dapan menahan kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya

"Seingatku aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lucu" wanita itu merasa sebal karena ditertawakan bocah belia seperti Jaejoong

"Saem sangat lucu saat mencoba menyaingi keseksian Hyorin hahahaha…" tawanya lepas tanpa terkendali. Membuat semua orang disana sontak meledak dalam tawa yang sama. Merasa geli dengan ucapan aneh dari Jaejoong. Mereka yang kenal tentu tahu bagaimana polos dan blak-blakannya gadis itu, sosok periang yang kerap kali membuat mereka tertawa.

Lain mereka lain pula Ahra, wajah wanita itu memerah merasa malu sekaligus marah

"Apa menurutmu menertawakan orang lain adalah hal yang baik Jaejoong-ssi"

"Kalau lucu kenapa tidak boleh tertawa saem ?" jawaban gadis itu yang asal membuat semua orang membungkuk menahan geli karena tawa

"Tak usah mengomentari orang lain sebelum kau memastikan dirimu baik Jaejoong-ssi" Ahra berkata bijak. Jaejoong yang dituju malah sibuk menunduk lalu menatap Ahra dengan mata bulat berbinar

"Sudah saem, punyaku lebih besar dari saem" Ahra menepuk kening saat semua orang kembali terpingkal. Hah..bagaimana mungkin gadis ini begitu innocent dan ceria mengatakan hal seperti itu, benak Ahra membatin kesal

Dari tempatnya duduk Yunho tersenyum lebar sembari menggigit bibir menahan gemas pada gadis yang masih tersenyum lebar diseberang sana. Dalam mimpinya gadis itu begitu nakal, tadi pagi galak lalu berubah menjadi gadis pemalu yang manis, tapi sekarang gadis itu terlihat polos dan lucu. Astaga…Yunho jadi makin cinta

Cinta ?

Secepat itu ?

Yunho meraba tepat di jantungnya yang berdetak liar, dan bertambah gila saat menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

 _Cinta tidak buruk juga_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu aba-aba diteriakkan Jaejoong berlari dengan kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Posturnya memang lebih tinggi dari gadis kebanyakan, tubuhnya tidak seperti gadis-gadis sekarang yang menyukai tubuh tongkat. Pipinya membulat lucu, bibirnya penuh lembab seperti buah persik, tubuhnya berisi di tempat-tempat yang tepat. Membuat Yunho menggigit bibir, _seksi sekali._

Tubuh gadis itu indah, tipe bentuk tubuh yang akan terlihat bagus memakai apapun. Menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Dan Jaejoong menang dengan mudah, diikuti Boa. Gadis mungil itu lincah juga rupanya, jelas karena gadis itu adalah seorang dancer dan lumayan jadi incaran di Toho.

Ahra merengut kesal karena melihat gadis yang mempermainkannya berhasil lolos ke babak selanjutnya. Dengan tampang tidak bersahabat Ahra menyuruh mereka mengambil tempat disamping Yunho dan Donghae.

Boa dengan malu-malu segera mengambil tempat disamping Yunho, memang sedari tadi ia mengincar untuk berkenalan dengan pemuda tampan ini. Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong yang merengut melihat tingkah genit Boa. Ia tahu Yunho tampan tapi kenapa harus Boa yang duduk disana harusnya ia si juara satu memilih dulu kan. Kucing manis ini cemburu rupanya.

Dengan kasar Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Donghae

"Anyeong Jaejoong-ssi, kau hebat sekali. Aku baru tahu ada gadis selincah kau" sapaan ramah Donghae mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum juga

"Hehe terimakasih, sunbaenim juga keren. Jjang !" Jaejoong mengangkat kedua jempolnya

"Aku hanya yang kedua" dengan tangan menggaruk kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak gatal Donghae mencoba berendah diri, malu mendapat senyum Jaejoong.

"Menurutku sunbaenim tetap keren, apalagi ekspresi serius sunbaenim saat berlari. Itu membuat gadis-gadis disana menjerit. Astaga..telingaku sampai sakit" dengan ekspresi lucu gadis manis itu membuat wajah seolah-olah tertekan. Membuahkan tawa Donghae

Oh Kim Jaejoongie kau melupakan beruang besar yang menatapmu sedari tadi.

"Jaejoongie..anyeong. kita bertemu lagi" Yunho mencoba menarik perhatian gadisnya dengan senyum manis. Calon Jung, masih calon.

"Oh, ne" gadis itu menatapnya sambil menyahut cuek, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangan. Pura-pura menikmati peserta ronde ketiga yang baru saja berlari dari garis start. Membuat Yunho menghela napas, bingung dengan kepribadian gadis itu yang berubah-ubah.

Jaejoong masih sebal dengan lelaki genit tukang tebar pesona yang sialnya memang mempesona itu, apalagi melihat Boa yang duduk menempel padanya membuat Jaejoong makin gerah ditengah panas matahari yang mulai terik.

Tak menyerah Yunho berdiri dan pindah duduk di samping Jaejoong, lalu kembali memasang senyum manis. Meninggalkan Boa yang merengut.

"Kenapa ketus sekali Jaejoongie ?" perilaku Yunho membuat Jaejoong makin sebal karena jantungnya jadi berdegup kencang.

"Aku memang seperti ini asal kau tau saja. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan sok akrab begitu. Kita bahkan baru sekali bertemu, aku memang berterimakasih kau sudah menolongku tetapi tetap saja kita adalah orang asing. Dan mommy selalu mengajariku utnuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang asing" balasan panjang lebar dari gadis itu membuat Yunho melongo sesaat sebelum tertawa dengan begitu tampan. Gadis ini benar-benar!

Yunho sampai harus kepayahan menahan rasa gemas karena gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata dipicingkan ini bersedekap dan memasang gesture marah yang lucu.

"Lalu kenapa tadi pagi kau manis sekali hm ?" Yunho kembali bertanya, kali ini semakin mendekat pada Jaejoong yang tanpa diketahuinya membuat gadis itu semakin panic karena berdebar.

"Aku selalu manis hmmpp…" gadis itu menutup mulutnya sendiri karena keceplosan, salahkan sifat narsisnya yang selalu meng-iya-kan kata-kata orang yang mengatainya manis, cantik dan sebagainya.

Yunho tidak tahan untuk tertawa mendapat jawaban spontan seperti itu. Membuat Jaejoong dan orang disekitarnya melongo. Apakah kalian tahu Yunho tampan ? oh sudah yah, baiklah. Pemuda itu tertawa hingga matanya menyipit membentuk lengkungan manis, bibirnya merekah memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"Aigo….kenapa kau lucu sekali sih" diacaknya rambut Jaejoong membuahkan rengekan sebal.

"Jung Yunho-ssi yang sok tampan kau membuat rambutku berantakan" Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya acak, mengusir tangan Yunho dikepalanya

"Apa ? Aku ? Sok tampan ?" dahi Yunho terangkat

"Ne, kau playboy sok tampan! Tadi pagi kau menggodaku lalu kau bermain mata dengan Ahra saem apalagi kau baru saja menempel dengan Boa. Dan apa-apaan cara larimu. Kalau kau mau lari ya lari saja eoh tidak perlu sok tebar pesona, pakai menggulung lengan kaos segala. Dasar tukang pamer, kau tahu disini bukan hanya kau saja yang punya tangan bagus dan seksi. Banyak yang.." mata lebar si cantik ini semakin melebar dengan sendirinya saat tanpa sadar mengeluarkan gerutuan panjang lebar yang secara tidak langsung malah berisi pujian untuk laki-laki disampingnya.

 _Kim Jaejoong bodoh_

Yunho hanya mengerjab seperti orang idiot mendengar perkataan Jaejoong sebelum berganti dengan senyum lebar karena gadis yang ia sukai memujinya yah walaupun berbalut nada ketus seperti tadi.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku tampan hm ?" Yunho tersenyum menggoda pada gadis yang memalingkan wajah semerah kepiting rebus

"Tidak, aku bilang kau sok tampan" sanggahnya

"Baiklah tapi kau mengakui kalo aku memiliki lengan bagus dan seksi. Benar kan ? Jaejoongie ?"

"Kau bukan satu-satunya jadi jangan besar kepala. Dan meniyingkirlah.." Jaejoong berucap ketus sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Yunho yang dirasa makin menempel padanya. Langkah yang salah Jaejoongie yeoppo…apa kau merasakan otot-otot Yunho dibalik kaosnya ?

"Yang penting kau mengakuinya. Dan aku tidak bermain mata atau menempel dengan siapapun itu." Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali menjaga jaraknya

"Jelas-jelas aku meliatnya sendiri, masih berani bilang tidak" gadis itu meliriknya dengan tatapan sadis

"Aku tidak. Dan jika memang iya, kenapa kau harus mempermasalahkannya Kim Jaejoongie-ssi ?" dan mulut gadis itu kembali terkunci seakan kucing menggigit lidahnya.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus merasa sebal pada pemuda yang bahkan belum genap ditemuinya 12 jam ini. Jaejoong tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak dapat mengartikan debaran jantungnya, namun ayolah..pada lelaki ini ?

Memang Jaejoong ingin ada lelaki yang mendekatinya seperti teman-teman yang lain, bahkan ia sering kali iri melihat Yoochun dan Junsu berkencan. Namun kalau yang mendekatinya membuat jantung serasa mau copot begini yang ada bukannya bahagia selama-lamanya ia malah mati muda.

"Baiklah, maaf kalau aku sok tampan dan memiliki lengan seksi" Yunho terkekeh sendiri "Tetapi aku tidak berniat menunjukkannya pada siapapun oke ? dan aku tidak berniat menempel atau bermain mata dengan gadis manapun. Jadi bisakah kau bersikap manis lagi ?" ditatap dengan pandangan yang oh-sial-membuat-meleleh oleh Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin berkeringat dingin

"Terserah, aku tak perduli. Itu bukan urusanku" masih ketus

"Aku serius, lagipula seingatku aku hanya bermain mata denganmu pagi tadi" nada Yunho yang santai malah membuat Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, memerah, malu bukan main.

"Menyebalkaaaaaan !" suara gadis itu teredam telapak tangannya membuat Yunho tertawa pelan dengan suara beratnya

"Apanya yang menyebalkan ? ah..kau malu ? manis sekali, sini biar aku lihat wajahmu" Yunho kembali menggodanya dengan menarik-narik pelan tangan Jaejoong membuahkan rengekan sebal yang hanya membuat Yunho makin semangat menggodanya.

"Berhenti menggodakuuuuu.."gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu sport lucu dengan gambar gajah

"Ah..jadi kau merasa tergoda olehku ya ?" Yunho dengan tidak berperasaan menertawakan gadisnya ini, ekhm…calon Tuan Jung.

Yunho tidak menyangka gadis ini akan membuatnya menjadi seorang pria cerewet penggoda seperti ahjussi hidung belang di luar sana. Yunho selalu bisa mengendalikan dirinya, bersika tenang dan berpikir matang sebelum melakukan apapun. Namun pesona gadis ini membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang 180o berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho bersikap tidak sopan dengan membuka barang milik orang lain, mengamati seseorang selama beberapa detik lamanya, bahkan bermimpi basah. Dan sekarang ia seperti playboy yang menggoda gadis-gadis cantik. Memandang gadis manis yang memandanginya dengan bibir kerucut dan muka merah Yunho tersenyum tulus, tampan sekali.

 _Apa lagi warna yang akan kau bawa dalam hidupku Kim Jaejoong ?_

Memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang kini merunduk mengingatkan Yunho akan kenangannya di masa kecil

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yunho kecil berlari memacu kaki kecilnya yang dibalut celana jeans, sesekali tangan gempalnya menaikkan celananya yang hampir melorot karena gerak lincahnya. Mengabaikan teriakan sang ayah yang tertinggal jauh di belakang. Sebelum akhirnya langkahnya berhenti pelan ketika tiba di depan ruang rawat ibunya. Kamar yang biasaya dihuni grandma dan grandpa begitu Yunho memanggil pasangan tua itu, terlihat ramai dengan dokter yang berlalu lalang. Melihat si kakek duduk sendirian Yunho kecil menggerakkan kakinya menghampiri**_

" _ **Grandpa.. where's grandma ? look I pick a flower for her and mama" bunga kecil dengan tangkai panjang Yunho tunjukkan pada kakek tua dengan rambut putih yang tersenyum tipis memandangnya.**_

" _ **She's asleep boy" tersenyum sendu**_

" _ **it's weird, she usually loves to walking in outside. Is she tired or something ?" Yunho kecil menaikkan celananya yang melorot, kedua tangan gempalnya yang mungil kesulitan membawa bunga-bunga yang bahkan lebih panjang dari lengannya. Membuat si kakek tersenyum dan meraih beberapa, membuat Yunho tersenyum lebar karena terbantu.**_

" _ **She's gone Yunho, now grandma is happy in the heaven" lelaki tua dengan suara parau, sayangnya Yunho terlalu kecil untuk mengerti**_

" _ **Heaven ? where is it ? is it far grandpa ?" mata sipitnya mengerjap polos**_

" _ **Sure, someday I'll be there. Gather with her"**_

" _ **Can I come too ? I want to see how's heaven look like"**_

 _ **Lelaki tua dengan sweater lembut tersenyum membelai rambut tebal bocah yang sering menemaninya dan istrinya ini**_

" _ **We'll gather someday there, but it will take a long time, so long time"**_

" _ **Why ?" Yunho mengayunkan nada suaranya "I miss her already" membuat sang kakek tua mendekap tubuh hangat Yunho**_

" _ **You'll always have her in your heart, like me. Keep her as a beautiful memory. So when you miss her you can lock it up and you won't miss her anymore. Because we love her"**_

" _ **What is love ?" Yunho kecil menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri**_

" _ **Love is a little bit complicated, you'll know someday. But, gardma and granpa is love, so your mama and papa. We are love Yunho"**_

" _ **Ookaaaayy" Yunho terlalu kecil.**_

 _ **Kemudian ayah Yunho telah sampai, menucapkan beberapa kata pada pria tua itu dan meninggalkan Yunho di kamar bersama ibunya**_

" _ **Mama, what is love ?" sambil bermain dengan pesawatnya Yunho bertanya kembali pada sang ibu**_

" _ **Love is a feeling baby. The reason of your smile, your tears, your breath it'a all love"**_

" _ **I don't get it." Suara mungilnya membuat sang ibu mengangkatnya ke pangkuan dan menggelitiki si anak, si kecil gempal tergelak**_

" _ **Someday sweetheart…someday"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yunho-ssi !" suara manis bersama tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan Yunho dari kilas masa lalunya. Berkedip beberapa kali Yunho membagi senyum tipis pada gadis yang masih memegang pundaknya

"Kita dipanggil untuk mengikuti kuisnya. Apa kau baik-baik saja ? kau melamun sedari tadi" nada cemas dan raut khawatir gadis itu membuat senyum Yunho melebar. Tentu saja Jaejoong khawatir, pemuda ini tiba-tiba diam seperti patung dengan pandangan menerawang. Kosong. Seakan-akan pemuda yang baru saja menggodanya hilang entah kemana. Mereka seperti dua orang yang berbeda.

"Aku baik. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Jaejoongie" nah ini dia si tampan penggoda. Jaejoong langsung berbalik tanpa menunggu pemuda itu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Dan jangan sok akrab" ketusnya kembali lagi

Namun senyum Yunho masih bertahta di bibirnya. Bertahun setelah apa yang baru saja ia putar kembali, Yunho akhirnya mengerti.

Cinta…

Gadis ini ada di depannya, hidup berjalan dan bernapas. Dan Yunho bahagia.

 _Now I get it mom, I found my love._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh orang telah dikumpulkan, di depan mereka terdapat meja dengan tombol merah besar. Oh kuis.. Yunho hanya menatap datar. Sungguh ia malas melakukan semua ini.

"Kalian yang sudah berjuang di babak pertama selamat !" tepuk tangan membawa Yunho dan Jaejoong ikut menepuk tangan.

"Selanjutnya kalian akan bersaing untuk menjawab pertanyaan umum yang di sediakan. Dan lima orang pemenang akan diambil serta mendapat hadiah special dari sekolah" Ahra sangat bersemangat melihat banyak lelaki tampan di hadapannya. Apalagi pemuda bermata musang yang terlihat cuek itu. Oh tidak tahu saja kau ahra, pemuda cuekmu itu baru saja menggoda habis-habisan gadis yang kau benci.

Yunho yang mengambil tempat disamping Jaejoong berbisik "Apa kau butuh bantuan Jaejoongie ? pengetahuan umumku cukup bagus" menggoda Jaejoong dengan senyum menyebalkan, hingga harus dihadiahi cubitan galak dari Jaejoong di lengannya

"Dalam mimpimu Yunho-ssi. Aku akan mengalahkanmu" tudingnya, membuat Yunho terkekeh puas

Seunghyun tahu ada yang tidak beres dari pemuda yang tengah berdiri di damping Jaejoong. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membelah kerumunan dan menemui Yihan karena pemuda itu terlihat menyerahkan tasnya pada Yihan. Seunghyun berasumsi mereka saling kenal. Karena ia tahu Yihan tidak akan peduli pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ia Jung Yunho, anak teman abeoji Jung Il Woo. Yang sekarang tinggal di rumahku , pindahan dari Kanada" jawaban Yihan sama sekali tidak memuaskan

"Lalu bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Jaejoongie ?" matanya masih mengawasi pemuda yang kelihatan memandang Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu, kita Tanya mereka begitu acara bodoh ini berakhir" Seunghyun hanya mengangguk

"Yunho hyung adalah orang yang baik. Aku tak keberatan kalau ia mendekati Jaejoongie" lirihnya lagi

Penuturan Yihan lantas membuat Seunghyun kembali memandang Yunho. Pemuda tampan yang memandang Jaejoong mereka dengan pandangan sayang dan satu pandangan lain yang tidak mereka berempat-penjaga Jaejoong-miliki, pandangan yang hanya dimiliki Choi Siwon. Namun saat melihat Jaejoong membalas ucapan pemuda itu dengan wajah merah padam Seunghyun tahu bahwa mungkin pemuda itu akan memiliki apa yang diinginkan seorang Choi Siwon sejak lama. Hal yang sangat sulit didapatkan Choi Siwon sahabatnya mungkin akan didapatkan pemuda itu. Cinta Jaejoong.

TBC

Nyahahaahaaaa….saya ngga bisa sebutin yang review satu-satu. So ini lanjutannya~

Saya sudah memutuskan, walaupun hanya satu orang yang menunggu saya tetap akan melanjutkan fic ini sampai ending. Saya juga akan sangat senang menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian. Agar saya menjadi lebih baik dan membawa lebih banyak kebahagiaan buat kalian /apasih/

Okeeeh…berminat tinggalkan jejak ?


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaa…..maaf telat update yah../bow/ tiba-tiba wifi ngga nyala jadi terpaksa nunda. Gomen kalau chap ini membosankan dan makasih buat yang udah review ^_^ saya sayang kaliaaaan /kechup basah/

WARNING : YUNJAE, GS, CERITA PASARAN, MEMBOSANKAN, TYPO, NO BASH, NO FLAME,

Joongiekitty present~

Choi Seunghyun menatap datar pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya, pemuda tampan yang baru saja menolak hadiah utama lomba konyol yang di adakan di Toho. Nomor telepon pribadi Go Ahra. Pemuda yang dengan santainya berkata 'Maaf aku tidak ingin menerimanya. Sepertinya tidak terlalu berguna untukku' ia tidak mengira pemuda bertampang _gentle man_ yang kelihatan konyol dan genit dihadapan Jaejoong ini mengeluarkan kata-kata sadis yang membuat wajah Go Ahra merah padam karena malu dan kesal.

Apalagi saat Junsu dengan semangat menunjuk Yunho sambil berteriak 'oppa tampan penolong Joongie' kemudian dengan semangat bercerita tentang bencana pagi mereka saat jogging sebelum Jaejoong membekap mulutnya.

"Bagaimana hyung ? enak bukan ?" pandangannya beralih menatap Yihan yang menatap antusias si pemuda yang ia tahu bernama Jung Yunho. Seunghyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar tawa puas Yihan saat Yunho mengunyah Jjajangmyun Hot Plate kesukaannya dengan pipi menggembung dan mata terpejam.

Seusai acara konyol yang melibatkannya Yunho 'disandera' teman-teman Yihan apalagi pemuda manly dengan wajah datar dihadapannya ini. Bukannya Yunho tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi ia dipandangi dengan intens namun ia merasa tidak perlu menegurnya, terlebih dengan harta karun hitam dengan seafood lengkap dihadapannya ini.

Kembali mengambil satu suapan besar Yunho beralih menatap gadis yang duduk disampingnya, Jaejoong menatap iri piring besar yang tengah Yunho nikmati. Piring besar Jjajangmyun yang mengepul panas dengan aroma menggoda.

"Jangan macam-macam. Kau alergi seafood, makan saja apapun yang lain." Yoochun yang sedari tadi sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan Junsu jengah juga melihat Jaejoong merana karena Jjajangmyun Yunho.

"Kalau tahu aku alergi seafood kenapa mengajakku ke restoran Jjajangmyun bodoh" matanya menatap sengit pada Yoochun yang menyarankan kesini.

"Hey nona pemarah, biasanya kau juga tidak masalah kita makan disini. Kenapa hari ini jadi lain hah ? dasar aneh" Yoochun menerima satu suapan besar kue beras asam manis dari Junsu.

"Itu karena orang ini membuatku jadi ingin makan juga" Jaejoong merengek sebal sambil menunjuk Yunho yang masih cuek mengunyah mie khas Korea dengan saus hitam yang menjadi sumber masalahnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau tidak bisa memesan Jjajangmyun tanpa seafood disini" Yihan merasa kasihan juga pada Jaejoong.

Menelan mie dalam mulutnya Yunho berdehem sebelum mengambil mangkuk di hadapan Jaejoong.

Semua orang menatapnya bingung termasuk si gadis. Rasa sebalnya dan julukan namja genit penggoda sok tampan yang ia sematkan secara sepihak pada pemuda ini sudah luntur sejak dengan cuek Yunho menolak nomor ponsel pribadi Ahra genit –julukan Jaejoong- yang tentunya akan pemuda lain terima dengan senang hati karena Jaejoong enggan mengakui ini tapi Ahra memang cantik

"Yunho-ah aku tidak boleh makan itu, kau tidak bisa memberikannya padaku" Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho, namun si pemuda hanya tersenyum dan mengambil satu persatu seafood dalam piring besar Jjajangmyun yang sedari tadi ia nikmati. Benar-benar dengan telaten mengambilnya satu persatu menaruhnya dalam mangkuk kosong yang ia ambil dari Jaejoong. Beberapa menit setelah yakin tidak ada satupun seafood yang tersisa Yunho mengambil beberapa daging babi panggang dan memotongnya dengan gunting makanan yang ada lalu mencampurnya dengan Jjajangmyun tanpa seafood yang ada dihapadannya.

Yoochun yang melihat tingkah Yunho menaikkan sudut bibirnya _orang ini mau bersusah payah untuk Jaejoong_ ie. Yunho mencampur mie dengan pasta kacang hitam yang enak itu bersama daging babi yang sudah ia potong kecil-kecil lalu mendorong Jjajangmyun bercampur daging babi itu ke hadapan Jaejoong

"Jja…kau bisa makan sekarang" mengambil satu suapan besar lalu mengambil seafood yang ia pisahkan sendiri untuk dirinya Yunho tersenyum pada gadis yang terbengong diampingnya. Mengabaikan kelima orang lain yang terpaku menatapnya, Yunho kembali asik bergantian mengambil Jjajangmyun dan seafood dari tempat terpisah untuk ia nikmati.

Tawa Yihan menyadarkan yang lain dari keterkejutan mereka pemuda bermata sipit itu tertawa sambil menepuk tangan "Kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya hyung, Jaejoongie memang biasa seperti itu. Aigo…kau berlebihan" Yoochun menyahut. Sejak tahu Yunho adalah teman Yihan Yoochun menyambut Yunho dengan tangan terbuka dan langsung akrab dengan pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar yang lebih tua dari mereka itu.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula lebih baik kalau semuanya bisa makan kan" Yunho mengendikkan bahu.

Jaejoong masih terdiam menatap Jjajangmyun dihadapannya, ia bisa makan Jjajangmyun. Jaejoong menggerakkan sumpitnya, memasukkan potongan daging babi berlumuran pasta kacang hitam ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu mengambil sesuap besar mie kenyal yang menggoyang lidah. Merasakan manis pedas bumbu Jaejoong tersenyum, namun bukan hanya itu. Senyum dan rona merah diwajahnya bukan karena Jjajangmyun super lezat ini, tapi karena perlakuan Yunho yang rela menyingkirkan seafood yang tercampur satu persatu hanya agar dirinya bisa makan. Sesuatu membuncah di dadanya, rasa senang dan haru karena seorang pemuda tampan penggoda yang duduk disampingnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong dibuat berdebar senang, kupu-kupu imajiner beterbangan dalam perutnya memberikan gelitik riang yang membuatnya meleleh. Sahabat-sahabatnya sangat perhatian dan sayang padanya, namun yang satu ini terasa berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dan Jaejoong juga dirundung gelisah di sudut hatinya karena sadar cepat atau lambat ia akan memandang Yunho dengan cara yang berbeda. Dengan sudut pandang yang belum pernah ia gunakan, dan sejujurnya Jaejoong sedikit takut.

"Kau suka ?" tatapan Jaejoong bertemu dengan pemuda disampingnya,senyum manis yang menambah debaran gila di dadanya membuat Jaejoong mengangguk puas sambil melemparkan senyum paling lebar sepanjang hidupnya. Jaejoong berharap semoga wajahnya tidak merona parah.

"Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak" Yunho mengusak rambutnya. Namun Jaejoong terlalu berdebar dan senang untuk memprotes.

Seunghyun menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan alis menukik. Pemuda ini orang baru tapi bertingkah seperti sudah lama mengenal Jaejoong, membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa protes karena Jaejoong terlihat tidak keberatan. Ini aneh

"Yonghwa dalam perjalanan, ia sendirian. Katanya Siwon tidak jadi ikut karena ada urusan lain" Yihan berbicara sambil mengetik balasan pesan dari Yonghwa.

"Wah…sayang sekali padahal Siwon oppa paling suka makan disini" Junsu mengambil gelas minum Yoochun membuahkan protes dari kekasihnya itu.

Seunghyun menyeringai kecil, menatap Yunho yang masih sibuk makan sambil sesekali melirik Jaejoong. Keadaan tidak akan setenang ini jika Yonghwa sudah tiba. Dari mereka -penjaga Jaejoong- mungkin ia memang terlihat paling galak dan paling serius. Yoochun sangat terbuka, Yihan orang yang cuek dan ia, ia sendiri hanya tipe pendiam yang sering diartikan galak dan mengintimidasi namun sesungguhnya yang paling membuat Jaejoong sulit didekati dan yang paling menyulitkan Siwon saat dulu mengaku memiliki perasaan untuk Jaejoong dan ingin mendekatinya adalah Yonghwa. Pemuda periang itu memiliki tingkat keusilan mendekati menyebalkan dan possesive pada Jaejoong melebihi yang lain.

"Chingudeul~" sapa riang diikuti senyum lebar dengan gigi gingsul yang khas menyapa pendengaran mereka. Membuat seringai Seunghyun semakin lebar _nikmati waktumu Yunho-ssi_

"Omo ! penghuni baru ?" matanya terarah pada Yunho

"Ya. Kawan Yihan" Seunghyun menjawab sembari menatapnya penuh makna membuat alis Yonghwa terangkat. Seringai terukir di bibirnya.

Yunho yang merasa dirinya disebut mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue berdiri dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan "Jung Yunho, salam kenal" melemparkan senyum ramah pada Yonghwa

Tersenyum lebar Yonghwa menjabat tangan Yunho dengan remasan kencang "Jung Yonghwa, kita satu marga"

Senyum ceria pemuda itu berkebalikan dengan remasannya di tangan Yunho membuat Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap penuh perhitungan

"Aku senang kita punya teman baru" melepaskan tangan Yunho pandangan pemuda itu beralih menatap Jaejoong "Ahh….manisku, kau makan apa hm ?" dengan cueknya pemuda itu mengambil tempat di samping Jaejoong yang sejujurnya adalah tempat duduk Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh dengan mulut penuh "Yonghwa itu tempat duduk Yunho" gadis itu memprotes saat melihat Yunho masih berdiri menatap aneh perilaku Yonghwa.

"Disana ada kursi lain manis, dia bisa duduk disana" pemuda itu mencomot satu daging dari piring Jaejoong

"Sejujurnya Yonghwa, yang kau makan itu milik Yunho. Ini makanan Yunho tapi dia membaginya padaku, jadi pindahlah kesana dan biarkan Yunho melanjutkan makannya" gadis itu menarik piringnya menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Yonghwa

"Astaga..kau mengusirku manis ?" Yonghwa pura-pura terkejut. Dan well… sejujurnya ia memang terkejut karena Jaejoong membela pria penghuni baru ini

"Aku serius, pindah !" gadis itu melotot lucu, membuat Yunho terkekeh setengah senang karena dibela dan setengah gemas karena kelucuan Jaejoong yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Tidak apa, aku kenyang. Habiskan semuanya" sebagai lelaki baik hati Yunho mengambil tempat duduk lain dan membiarkan Yonghwa duduk di tempatnya.

Yonghwa menatap penuh perhitungan pada Yunho, ia kira pemuda itu akan keras kepala dan tidak akan menyerahkan kursinya apalagi saat mendapat pembelaan dari Jaejoong. _Apa benar ia suka Jaejoongie ?_

Dengan seringai di bibir Yonghwa menggeser kursinya mendekati Jaejoong lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Jaejoong dengan gesture mesra "Jaejoongie suapi aku" manjanya membuat Jaejoong mendelik namun tetap mengarahkan sumpitnya pada Yonghwa

Mengunyah dengan puas sudut matanya melirik Yunho yang menikmati minumannya dengan tenang, membuat alisnya terangkat. _Apa hyung ini tidak merasa cemburu aku menempel pada Jaejoongie ?_

Mengalihkan pandang pada Seunghyun dengan wajah bertanya, yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu

"Jadi..kau baru pertama di korea Yunho-ssi ?" Yoghwa membuka pembicaraan

"Ne, aku lahir dan besar di Kanada"

"Tapi bahasa koreamu lancar sekali" Yonghwa sepenuhnya menatap Yunho

"Ayahku orang Korea sedangkan ibuku orang Rusia, jadi meskipun besar di Kanada aku tetap harus mempelajari kebudayaan kedua orangtuaku" jelasnya

Jaejoong menatap takjub, jadi itu artinya Yunho bisa berbicara tiga bahasa ? keren sekali

"Kau punya saudara ?"

"Aku anak tunggal"

"Apa kau punya banyak teman di Kanada ?" Jaejoong menatap Yonghwa aneh, tentu saja pasti punya kan..

"Kenal banyak, tapi hanya sedikit yang akrab"

"Kudengar orang barat pergaulannya bebas, apakah benar ?"

"Tidak semuanya, tapi harus ku akui benar"

"Kalau begitu tipe yang mana dirimu ?"

"Aku sudah bilang hanya ada beberapa teman akrab kan. Aku tidak terlalu suka keluar" Yunho masih menjawab dengan tenang pertanyaan blak-blakan yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan ditanyakan. Tentu saja ia lebih memilih menemani ibunya yang sakit kan.

"Apa kau punya kekasih ?" untuk yang satu ini Jaejoong melirik Yunho

"Tidak" singkat, padat tegas.

"Apa kau sedang dekat dengan gadis ?"

"Tidak, selain dua gadis cantik di meja ini" candanya, Yihan terbahak

"Apa pekerjaan ayahmu ?"

"Ayahku seorang insinyur dan ahli mesin"

"Kau bisa bela diri ?"

"Aku belajar hapkido"

"Kau pernah memukul orang ?"

"Tentu saja" semua orang di meja menatap tertarik

"Ceritakan…"

"Masalah gadis. Kau tahulah 'kau merebut pacarku, kubunuh kau' semacam itu. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun, kenal pacarnya saja tidak. Tapi pemuda bodoh itu dengan brutal mengayunkan tongkat baseball padaku" Yunho terkekeh "Jadi kusapu kakinya hingga jatuh kemudian ku lempar tongkatnya. Tapi si keras kepala itu tetap bangun jadi mau tak mau kubantig tubuhnya ke tanah. Lagipula kami memang sejak lama berselisih dan aku sudah lama ingin melayangkan tanganku ke wajahnya" Yunho menyeringai tipis mengingatnya

"Apa dia mati ?" pertanyaan Jaejoong ini membuat Yunho terbahak

"Tidak, dia hanya pingsan dan mungkin sakit punggung"

"Apa dia tidak balas dendam ?" Yonghwa kembali bertanya

"Tentu saja iya. Si bodoh itu membawa sekawanan kucing kecil yang menyusahkan, tapi kucing tetap kucing. Aku hanya perlu menyalak dan mereka kabur" tawa mereka pecah begitu Yunho dengan konyol memasang senyum sombong dan perumpamaan aneh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadisnya ?"

"Entahlah, sudah kubilang aku tidak kenal. Aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana pacarnya" mereka kembali tertawa

"Jadi kau semacam _most wanted guy_?"

"Menurutmu ?" satu alis Yunho terangkat jenaka

"Lalu kenapa kalian pindah ke Korea ?"baiklah Yunho mulai merasa seperti di introgasi. Kau baru sadar tuan Jung ?

"Ibuku meninggal 8 bulan yang lalu dan ayahku yah..berkabung, jadi saat mendapat tawaran kerja disini ayahku menerimanya. Mencari suasana baru dan memang sudah sejak lama ingin kembali tinggal disini. Ditempat kelahirannya." Sedikit banyak memuat Yonghwa merasa bersalah. Mendadak semua rencana usil menyerempet jahat di otaknya musnah

"Turut berduka hyung" Yoochun menyahut sementara yang lain masih terdiam

"Aku juga, semoga ia dilindungi disisi Tuhan. Dan maaf" Yonghwa serius

Namun Yunho malah tertawa "Tak apa, aku sudah sepenuhnya melepaskan ibuku. Dan yah.. terimakasih" Yunho tersenyum tenang "Oh ayolah… kenapa jadi sepi begini ?" guraunya

Semua orang mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya, makan.

"Ibu Yunho hyung sangat cantik, aku pernah melihat fotonya. Main ke rumahku dan akan kutunjukkan pada kalian" Yihan menimpali

"Benarkah ?" Junsu terlihat penasaran

"Sangat amat cantik" Yunho terkekeh juga

"Aku bersumpah Go Ahra terlihat seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun di sampingnya. Dia luar biasa" semua orang tertawa dengan perumpamaan aneh dari Yihan

Ditengah cerita-cerita Yihan tentang betapa-cantiknya-ibu-jung-yunho Jaejoong mengunyah makanannya perlahan, ia baru tahu Yunho tidak punya ibu. Memliki orang tua tunggal sangat tidak enak, ia tahu benar karena merasakan sendiri, rasanya tidak lengkap. Namun disatu sisi ia bersyukur karena orangtuanya masih lengkap meskipun sudah bercerai. Ia masih bisa menemui ayahnya kapanpun tapi Yunho tidak bisa lagi bertemu ibunya.

Mendadak Jjajangmyun ini tidak lagi menarik di mata Jaejoong. Ia bahkan heran kenapa merasa begitu sedih untuk Yunho. Padahal mereka baru kenal. Benaknya jadi menerka-nerka seperti apa keadaannya saat ibunya tiada, apakah Yunho menangis ? apakah ia mengurung diri dikamar ? atau apakah ia tegar dan kuat ?

"Kau baik ?" pertanyaan yang Yunho lontarkan membuat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, diam.

"Ada apa ? sesuatu mengganggumu ?" Yonghwa yang duduk disampingnya juga bertanya

"Katakan sesuatu Joongie" Yihan juga

Jaejoong masih diam "Aku baik" lirihnya kemudian

"Baiklah cukup dengan atmosfer aneh disini aku harus mengantar Suie pulang ini sudah sore" Yoochun dengan cuek berdiri dan memakai jaketnya "Si manja ini hanya suka mendapat perhatian, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya" melempar tissue ke wajah Jaejoong membuahkan protes sang gadis

"Jaejoongie pulang bersamaku" Seunghyun meneguk tetes terakhir minumannya dan berdiri

Membayar makanan mereka di kasir muda mudi itu berjalan keluar, Jaejoong masih murung memikirkan Yunho, hingga tidak sadar pemuda yang beterbangan di benaknya menjejeri langkahnya

"Hey…kau yakin baik-baik saja ?" sedikit menunduk Yunho berucap pelan

"Ah ya..aku baik. Aku baik-baik saja" sedikit gelagapan Jaejoong mendongak menatap pemuda disampingnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Yunho tersenyum "Dan sampai bertemu besok pagi" senyum nakal ia lontarkan membuat Jaejoong terbelalak dengan rona merah mengingat janji temunya dengan Yunho di taman.

Dengan rona merah Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil Seunghyun membuat Yunho terkekeh puas dan menyusul Yihan ke dalam mobil. Kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Seunghyun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang disampingnya Jaejoong sibuk bernyanyi dengan gerakan tubuh sesuai irama.

"Di acara kelulusan nanti lagu ini yang menjadi music dance kami" dengan bangga ia umumkan pada sahabatnya.

Oh apakah di chapter sebelumnya sudah disebutkan Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah anggota club dance di sekolah ? belum ? baiklah sekarang kalian tahu. Ia suka menari dan punya bakat untuk itu. Namun seringkali saat tampil di depan umum mendapat protes dari pemuda-pemuda cerewet yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penjaganya yang menurutnya konyol karena mereka bilang banyak mata lelaki kurang ajar yang melotot menatapnya di atas panggung.

Tapi Jaejoong dengan keras kepalanya selalu membangkang dan membiarkan keempat sahabatnya kadang ditambah Siwon memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pemuda-pemuda yang menonton.

"Bukankah lagu ini terlalu seksi ? pakai yang lain"

Nah kan…apa Jaejoong bilang.

"Seunghyunnie…ini keputusan kami bersama. Jangan merecokiku karena tidak akan berguna oke ? kami akan tetap pakai ini" bersedekap menatap puas wajah berkerut Seunghyun. Kelihatan sekali kalau pemuda itu tidak setuju.

"Kami akan mengawasimu" ujarnya datar

"Seperti biasanya tidak saja, kalian kan memang selalu mengawasiku" cemberutnya "Sungguh kalian terlalu berlebihan. Aku sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

Dan dimulailah acara protes sepanjang perjalanan ala Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersenandung riang Jaejoong mengikat _pony tail_ rambut panjangnya, dihadapannya dua sandwich bacon dan telur diletakkan dalam wadah makan. Pagi tadi ia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuatnya. Suara merdunya memenuhi penjuru dapur

 _Loving you~ you~_

 _Eotokkhae what should I do ?_

Pipinya bersemu membayangkan betapa tampannya Yunho kemarin dan bagaimana penampilan pemuda itu pagi ini saat mereka bertemu nanti. Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu satu jam di depan cermin untuk memilih pakaian mana yang ia kenakan dan berkali-kali mengganti make up nya bingung apakah harus pakai atau tidak. Yang pada akhirnya membuat Jaejoong putus asa dan memutuskan hanya memakai BB Cream dan lip balm.

Jaejoong mengenakan celana pendek yang menutupi separuh pahanya memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang dan tank top sewarna lalu ia lapisi jaket olahraga kesayangannya. Mengikat tali sepatunya Jaejoong meraih tas kecil yang berisi makanan dan handuk Yunho. Benda kecil polos yang membuat Jaejoong berada dalam situasi menyenangkan ini. Ups… jangan beritahu siapapun.

"Kau berangkat sendirian sayang ?" sang ibu bersedekap dalam balutan piyama menatapnya geli

"Iya mommy hehe…"

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kalau tidak diajak Junchan kau tidak mau ?" Tae Hee berjalan mendekat merapikan jaket Jaejoong

"Hanya ingin saja mommy… sudah ne Joongie berangkat" mengecup basah pipi ibunya Jaejoong berlari kecil

Tae Hee menatap anaknya "Bayi kecilku sudah tumbuh dewasa" gumamnya pelan "Aigo…lelaki mana yang berhasil mendapatkan hati bayi kecilku" ah… ibu selalu tahu aniya ?

Jaejoong berjalan riang, dadanya meletup senang. Senyum tanpa bisa ditahan terukir di bibirnya. Beberapa pemuda yang bersimpangan menoleh untuk sekedar menatapnya namun ia abaikan. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu Yunho.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak menoleh menatap Jaejoong jika gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik dan uhukseksiuhuk apalagi kaki jenjangnya yang mulus tanpa cacat dengan kulit seputih susu. Tuan Jung Yunho akan terbakar pagi ini khe~

Jaejoong sampai di tempat mereka bertemu kemarin namun tidak melihat pemuda itu, ia mengedarkan pandang lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tas dipeluknya erat, berharap nanti Yunho menyukai sandwich buatannya.

Duduk memainkan kaki Jaejoong menatap sepatu kesukaannya. Sepatu ini di belikan ibunya saat ulang tahun. Sepatu lucu dengan motif gajah chibi.

"Jaejoongie.." dan Jaejoong merasa dunianya berheti sejenak, lalu berputar lambat semua yang ada di sekelilingnya buram. Angin bertiup amat pelan dan ia hanya bisa diam merona di tempatnya duduk.

Dari kejauhan Jung Yunho berjalan ke arahnya, dengan minuman isotonic di tangan dan jaket di tangan satunya. Wajah berpeluh yang menyunggingkan senyum untuknya. Kaos hitam tipis yang Yunho kenakan melekat sempurna akibat keringat, setengah basah. Rambut yang biasanya spike ke atas jatuh berantakan di keningnya. Membuat Jaejoong sesak napas. Apalagi saat sebutir peluh meluncur dari pelipis hingga dagunya. Membuat tangan Jaejoong gatal ingin menyapukan tangannya menyingkirkan peluh itu sekaligus merasakan betapa manly kontur wajah Yunho.

Dan debaran dadanya berdetak liar saat Yunho makin dekat, ia bahkan tidak sadar menahan napas sejak tadi. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menjatuhkan diri disisinya.

"Kau sudah lama sampai ?" Yunho bertanya membuka minumannya dan meneguk dengan puas. Membuat Jaejoong merona parah dan lagi-lagi terpaku menatap cara minum Yunho yang terlihat menggoda sekali.

Sekarang Jaejoong tahu rasanya gadis di iklan minuman ringan yang menurut Jaejoong mesum karena memata-matai seorang pelanggan. gadis yang rela memberikan satu botol gratis untuk melihat si lelaki seksi minum dihadapannya. Dan sekarang Jaejoong mengerti rassanya, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jaejoongie ?" Yunho menatap bingung gadis yang hanya diam tanpa berkedip di sampingnya.

"Hey.." goyangan tangan Yunho di depan wajahnya menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunan konyolnya

"Ah ya ?" seperti orang linglung

"Aku tanya kau sudah lama sampai ?" Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat Jaejoong yang kelihatan imut dengan wajah merona dan mata bergerak gelisah

"Baru saja. Sepertinya kau yang sudah lama sampai" teringat akan keringat yang membuat Jaejoong menghayal aneh Jaejoong mengeluarkan handuk dari tasnya, handuk Yunho.

Yunho menerima uluran handuk dari Jaejoong dan mengusap peluh di wajah dan lehernya.

"A..aku mm.. itu, membuat ini" dengan gugup Jaejoong mengulurkan kotak makan yang dibawanya. Membuat Yunho berbinar senang

"Wah….. kau membawakanku apa ?" dengan semangat dibukanya tutup wadah makan dan mendapati dua sandwich sedang.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri ?" Jaejoong mengangguk malu "Untukku ?" gadis manis itu mengangguk lagi dengan senyum yang membuat hidungnya berkerut lucu

Yunho tersenyum lebar, jadi begini ya rasanya jatuh cinta. Dibawakan makanan saja serasa mau meledak karena terlalu senang. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia jatuh cinta. Ah tidak tidak, ia bersyukur Jaejoong yang pertama.

"Boleh kumakan sekarang ?" dengan senyum lebar ditatapnya gadis yang masih tersenyum malu-malu kemudian mengangguk.

Mengambil satu gigitan besar Yunho merasakan lembut roti dan gurih daging serta telur melebur bersama di lidahnya. Sayuran segar terasa renyah dan membuat rasanya menjadi sempurna. Apalagi irisan tomat yang asam manis.

Gadis manisnya menatap dengan penasaran, dan sebagai tokoh pangeran baik hati Yunho menelannya dengan puas dan tersenyum

"Enak sekali" pujinya tulus membuat Jaejoong sontak tertawa senang tanpa ditutup-tutupi. "Jja.. kau makan juga" Yunho menyerahkan sepotong lagi pada Jaejoong yang diterimanya dengan senang hati.

Mengabaikan tatapan beberapa gadis, Yunho melahap potongan terakhir sandwichnya dan duduk miring menatap Jaejoong yang masih menikmati sandwichnya.

"Kau mau minum apa ?" ia bertanya. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandang, bingung.

"Menurutmu mana yang paling enak ?" Yunho menunjuk dua kedai bergantian

"Bubble tea nya lebih enak. Kau harus coba strawberrynya" Yunho tergelak

"Baiklah, tunggu disini habiskan makananmu. Aku beli minum untuk kita" pemuda tampan itu beranjak ke kedai yang dimaksud

Dengan puas Jaejoong menatap punggung tegap Yunho yang berjalan menjauhinya. Punggung lebar dengan otot-otot yang terbayang dibalik kaosnya. Pemuda itu juga tinggi, benar-benar nyaris sempurna. Dan Jaejoong tersenyum lucu mengingat ia sedang ehm.. 'jogging' dengan pemuda sekeren itu.

Jaejoong ingin berteriak saking senangnya. Matanya masih mengikuti Yunho yang terlihat mengantri, namun kemudian wajahnya merengut dan bibirnya mencebil lucu melihat dua orang gadis dengan hot pants dan tank top yang bahkan tidak dapat menutupi perutnya menghampiri Yunho dan terlihat menyapanya.

Dua gadis itu tersenyum sok manis pada Yunho. Apa-apaan sih ! Yunho kan sedang bersamanya. Jaejoong tersentak kaget tersadar akan pikiran anehnya yang merasa terbakar melihat Yunho di dekati gadis lain. Dan Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menyusul Yunho saat melihat salah seorang dari gadis itu menyentuh lengan Yunho. Ugh… lengan seksi itu

Yunho menatap aneh pada dua orang gadis yang menyapanya

"Bisakah kami ikut antrianmu ?" Tanya mereka

"Maaf tapi seseorang menungguku jadi sebaiknya kalian antri sendiri nona-nona" balasnya

"Ah..jadi kau datang bersama seseorang ?" seorang dari mereka yang rambutnya dicat pirang menyentuh lengannya membuatnya risih. Baru saja Yunho hendak menyentak tangannya sebuah tangan lain yang lebih kecil menyingkirkan tangan si gadis pirang dan menggantinya dengan tangan itu sendiri.

"Oppa apakah masih lama ?" Yunho terbelalak kaget. Jaejoong dengan tatapan membunuh yang di lemparkan pada dua gadis dihadapannya memeluk lengannya dengan erat. Dan apa itu tadi ? Oppa ?

Sontak si gadis pirang kaget karena kedatangan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba. Jaejoong dengan percaya diri menatap sinis dua gadis berpakaian minim dihadapannya. Apa-apaan bedak tebal itu, memangnya mereka mau karnaval apa.

"Ada masalah ?" ujarnya pelan menatap mereka dengan dagu terangkat, membuat kedua gadis itu menatapnya tidak suka

"Giliran kita" suara bass Yunho dan lengan besar yang tadi dipeluknya kini beralih melingkari tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

"Kau strawberry kan ?" manunduk menatapnya Yunho tersenyum tipis, membuat matanya berbinar cerah Jaejoong tersenyum remeh menatap dua gadis malang di belakangnya dan mengangguk.

"Dua strawberry" penjaga stan melempar senyum pada Yunho dan Jaejoong

"Ne, dua strawberry. Kalian sedang kencan ne ?" godanya

Yunho menunduk menatap Jaejoong mendapati gadis itu lagi-lagi merona jadi dengan senyum tipis yang membuat gadis disekitarnya meleleh Yunho menjawab "Ya, kami sedang kencan"

"Aigoo…manis sekali" penjaga stan itu menggigit bibir gemas

Yunho tersenyum puas mengeratkan lengannya di tubuh Jaejoong, gadis ini terlihat nyaman dengan posisinya dan Yunho bersumpah mungkin wajahnya merona saat tangan Jaejoong ikut melingkar di pinggangnya. Astaga terimakasih Tuhan….. kalau ia benar-benar mendapatkan Jaejoong Yunho berjanji akan lebih sering ke gereja. Hah…

Jaejoong bersandar nyaman pada sisi tubuh Yunho, tanpa memperdulikan bahwa sesungguhnya tubuh pemuda itu penuh keringat. Namun aroma parfum maskulin dan wangi khas tubuhnya yang belum pernah Jaejoong cium dari lelaki manapun membuatnya betah. Belum lagi telapak tangan Yunho yang terasa hangat di lengan atasnya juga otot kencang pinggang pemuda itu yang tengah ia sentuh.

Yunho menyapukan pandang pada stan yang ia kunjungi "Kau mau cup cake ?" ia berbisik pada Jaejoong menunjuk kumpulan cup cake dengan toping lucu yang dibungkus dan di beri pita

Jaejoong melongok penuh perhatian dan memekik girang "Hello Kitty…." Membuat Yunho tertawa

"Kau mau yang itu ?" dan Jaejoong mengangguk dengan senyum manis

Meraih cup cake dengan tangan satunya Yunho menyerahkan cup cake pada gadis yang ia dekap.

"Jja…kau mendapatkan Hello Kitty mu" dan Jaejoong tertawa lucu

Membayar pesanan mereka Yunho melepaskan rangkulannya untuk membawa dua gelas bubble tea yang mereka pesan. Membuat Jaejoong dengan tidak rela melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang liat Yunho. Dan berjalan di samping sang pemuda untuk kembali duduk di bangku tempat ia meninggalkan tasnya. Sesaat godaan untuk melingkarkan lengannya sendiri pada lengan Yunho menggoda di pelupuk matanya.

Ugh… kenapa ia mendadak seperti ahjumma genit yang dulu pernah mengejar-ngejar dan tidak berhenti memeluk Yoochun. Ia masih ingin memeluk Yunho. Jaejoong menggigit bibir, _kenapa jadi mesum begini ? huwee….mommy_

"Hey manis" cubitan Yunho di pipinya menyadarkan Jaejoong. "Ini punyamu" menyerahkan satu bubble tea pada Jaejoong

Mereka minum dalam diam, sebelum Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan "Yunho-ya.. maaf untuk yang tadi" ujarnya pelan

"Yunho-ya ? bukannya tadi Oppa ? kenapa jadi Yunho-ya lagi ?" dengan raut nakal Yunho menggoda gadis yang menunduk disampingnya ini

"Yya ! itu kan karena gadis genit tadi" Jaejoong cemberut menatap Yunho

"Oh.. jadi kau cemburu begitu ?" sepenuhnya menghadap Jaejoong Yunho tersenyum tampan

"Ish..jangan besar kepala tuan sok tampan" Jaejoong menyangkal dengan wajah memerah

"Benarkah ? padahal aku senang sekali kalau kau cemburu" dan Jaejoong makin merona

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh" hardiknya

"Padahal aku senang sekali saat kau menghampiriku lalu memelukku dan.."

"YAAA ! berhenti membuatku malu Jung Yunho" Jaejoong dengan gemas melayangkan pukulan-pukulan di lengan Yunho sementara si pemuda tergelak puas. Tingkah gadis itu beberapa menit lalu tentunya membuat Yunho yakin kalau perasaannya terbalas.

"Kenapa malu ? tadi saja kau kelihatan menikmati pelukanku" wajah sok bingung Yunho membuat Jaejoong menjerit sebal dan Yunho terbahak kencang.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. aw.. Joongie sudah haha" digenggamnya tangan halus si gadis dan menjauhkan dari lengannya yang memerah karena dipukuli dengan kepalan mungilnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan" gerutunya menunduk menatap tautan tangan mereka. Yunho tersenyum, gadis ini manis sekali saat merona.

Dan setelahnya Jaejoong membiarkan tangan mereka bertaut satu sama lain. Diantara gemerisik daun dan matahari yang mulai meninggi Yunho menyematkan jarinya di sela-sela jari Jaejoong. Terasa pas, saling melengkapi. Dan gadis ini tidak keberatan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdiam, menikmati angin yang membelai halus dan lalu lalang orang.

"Aku harus pulang Yunho-ya" Jaejoong menatap jam tangannya

"Secepat ini ?" alis Yunho berkerut tidak suka

"Sudah hampir siang, aku ada latihan nanti" Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Yunho yang masih tidak rela melepas tautan tangan mereka

"Latihan apa ?"

"Dance" wajahnya memerah "Aku dan Junchan ikut club dance dan kami akan tampil di acara kelulusan nanti. Memang masih lama, tapi kami mempersiapkannya dari sekarang karena kami akan tampil beberapa kali. Ada kolaborasi dengan club drama juga" gadis itu bercerita

"Aku baru tahu" Yunho tersenyum

"Mhmm…" Jaejoong mengangguk "Karena itu aku harus pulang sekarang" gadis itu menatap tautan tangan mereka, lagi. Tidak rela harus melepasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Yunho berdiri memakai Jaketnya dan menunggu Jaejoong membuang sampah, membereskan tasnya. Gadis manis yang menghantui mimpinya ini berdiri dihadapannya dan hanya diam menatapnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" Jaejoong tersenyum manis berjalan menjauh. Yunho menatap gadis itu dari belakang, dan melotot saat baru sadar kalau gadis pujaannya memakai celana pendek yang membuat tatapan lelaki di sekitarnya dengan lancang menjajah paha mulus yang pernah Yunho kecup dalam mimpinya. Aish….bukan waktunya mengingat mimpi nista

Dengan langkah lebar Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan melingkarkan lengannya dari belakang membuat Jaejoong terkesiap. Yunho mengikat simpul bagian lengan jaketnya menutupi pinggang hingga lutut Jaejoong.

"Yun..Yunho-ya" bisiknya kaget

"Jangan pernah keluar rumah memakai celana pendek lagi" ujarnya datar

"Hah ?" Jaejoong menatap bingung pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya. Masih shock akibat pelukan tiba-tiba Yunho, ia bahkan masih merasakan sensasi menggelitik saat lengan keras Yunho bersinggungan dengan lengan bagian dalamnya

"Astaga… jangan perlihatkan kaki indahmu pada siapapun atau kau akan membuatku menjadi criminal karena mencongkel mata setiap lelaki yang memandangi kakimu" pemuda itu berucap dalam satu tarikan napas

Jaejoong tertawa melihat Yunho terengah dengan wajah sebal sebelum melempar tatapan tajam pada beberapa lelaki di belakangnya. Lelaki ini cemburu kah ?

"Kau manis sekali" pujinya tulus, menatap lucu pada Yunho

Yunho berdecak meraih tas Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan gadis pujaannya itu "Aku akan mengantarmu" ujarnya tegas

"Kau kan baru disini, memangnya kau tahu jalan pulang ?" matanya bersinar geli. Namun tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman hangat tangan besar Yunho yang membuat tangannya sendiri tenggelam.

"Itu urusan gampang. Pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah. Kalau perlu sampai di depan pintu" bantahnya keras kepala

Jaejoong kembali tergelak manis

"Sungguh Joongie, jangan memakai celana pendek lagi. Lain kali pakailah celana training ya" bujuknya menatap Jaejoong. Mereka berjalan pelan menikmati setiap ayunan langkah mereka yang tak sama namun seirama.

"Wae ? Kau tidak suka melihat kakiku ? apa kakiku jelek ?"

"Ne, ah..ani. Mm.. maksudku suka tapi tidak ahh..pokoknya jangan pakai" dan Jaejoong tertawa kencang melihat telinga Yunho memerah. Gadis ini, barusan masih merona malu-malu tapi sekarang sudah bisa balik menggodanya

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya menatap serius sang pujaan hati "Aku suka melihat kakimu dan kau boleh memakai celana pendek sesering yang kau mau tapi pastikan hanya di hadapanku saja. Tidak yang lain"

Dan Jaejoong sukses gentian memerah hingga telinga akibat pernyataan blak-blakan Yunho

"Kau mesum sekali" cicitnya mengalihkan pandang

"Aku serius" dan Jaejoong tahu melihat bagaimana seriusnya raut pemuda tampan itu "Aku tidak suka melihat lelaki lain menatapmu dengan kurang ajar. Aku cemburu karena aku menyukaimu"

Dan Jaejoong terbelalak dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan dari bibir hati Yunho

"Apa ?" bisiknya

"Aku menyukaimu, terlalu cepat untuk bilang cinta dan mungkin jika aku mengatakannya kau tidak akan percaya padaku apalagi kita baru mengenal hitungan hari tapi aku tidak main-main" Yunho menarik Jaejoong bersandar di belakang pohon besar di seberang mereka dan mengungkung sang gadis

"Aku tidak pernah merasakannya pada gadis lain. Kau yang pertama dan sebagai lelaki aku tidak bisa dengan brengseknya tidak mengakui kalau aku menyukaimu. Apalagi aku sudah berani memegang tanganmu. Kau adalah gadis dan aku ingin menjagamu jadi.."

Jaejoong menahan napas, Yunho menghembuskan napas pelan "Aku menyukaimu dan ingin menjadi kekasihmu"

Dibawah sejuk pohon, desau angin dan gemerisik dedaunan. Di antara cahaya matahari yang menyelinap di sela-sela daun bagai pilar cahaya. Ditengah degupan jantungnya dan jantung pemuda yang memeluk pinggangnya Jaejoong menyerah. Membiarkan Yunho menawan bibirnya. Membawanya dalam tautan manis yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemas tak bertulang. Bersandar sepenuhnya pada pohon di belakangnya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho dengan putus asa.

Membiarkan hatinya ikut mencair bersama tiap gerak bibir mereka. Jaejoong telah jatuh..

TBC

Sebenernya saya mau lanjutin acara lomba anehnya tapi mendadak hilang ide wkwkw so inilah adanya semoga suka dan tunggu kisah manis gula-gula si beruang gendut dan kitty cantik selanjutnya~ dan seriusan saya nganggep cowo di iklan co*a c**a itu hot abeeezzz… hahaha oke saran dan kritik juseyo…

Berminat meninggalkan jejak ?


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING : YUNJAE GS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PASARAN, TYPO, NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT

Saya hiks.. terharu.. huks….. Ada yang nunggu cerita abal saya… huweeeee….. /plak

Oke kayanya saya mulai over drama … nih pesenan kalian wkwkwk… saya emang ngga bales review tapi reader-san tahu ngga tiap saya blank hilang ide baca review dari kalian selalu sukses balikin mood saya. You guys are my moodbooster 3 3 chap ini moment Yunjaenya ngga sebanyak kemarin karena saya harus ngenalin tokoh lain juga. For plot oke ? tapi tenang… saya tetep akan bikin reader-san diabetes sama si Yunho ganteng kyaaaaaa /ditabok Jaejoong/ ehm.. silahkan

Joongiekitty presents..

"Masuklah" Jaejoong membuka pintu lebar-lebar diikuti Yunho masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah minimalis berlantai dua yang nyaman dengan barang yang tidak terlalu banyak. Semua ditata dengan apik dan sesuai.

"Mommy sudah berangkat, sepertinya ada pasien yang harus segera di tangani" Jaejoong membaca memo yang menempel di bagian dalam pintu depan rumahnya.

"Duduklah Yun, kubuatkan sesuatu" melempar senyum pada Yunho sebelum melenggang menuju bagian belakang rumahnya. Yunho duduk mengedarkan pandang, menatap pigura-pigura berisi foto-foto Jaejoong. Kebanyakan foto Jaejoong dengan wanita paruh baya yang cantik, Yunho tebak itu ibunya. Dan foto lain adalah Jaejoong bersama gerombolan Yihan yang menyebut diri mereka penjaga Jaejoong. Dahi Yunho berkerut, tidak mendapati potret pria yang ia lihat di buku agenda yang ia temukan di kamarnya.

"Hanya ada jus ini, kuharap kau suka" gadis yang baru saja ia tatap dalam potret berjalan membawa nampan logam dengan dua gelas bening berisi cairan dingin berwarna orange. Jus jeruk

"Tidak apa, tidak usah merepotkan dirimu" Yunho mengulas senyum saat Jaejoong menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya, meletakkan nampan di bagian lain meja yang kosong.

"Biasanya mommy berangkat siang. Jarang sekali shift pagi" gadisnya berujar sembari membenarkan ikatan rambutnya yang longgar.

"Apa beliau seorang dokter ?" Yunho bertanya meraih gelas bening untuk meneguk jusnya

"Ya, mommy adalah dokter kandungan. Bekerja di rumah sakit dekat sini" Jaejoong berbicara sembari memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah minum.

"Apakah selalu sibuk ?" senyum tipis Yunho pasang bersama pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan Jaejoong menikmati pemandangan senyum bibir hati yang melelehkan bibirnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Tidak, mommy jarang lembur. Dan karena rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dekat mommy jadi mudah untuk sekedar pulang menengokku"

"Kalian hanya tinggal berdua ?" Yunho kembali bertanya

"Mhm.." Jaejoong mengangguk bergumam kecil "Orangtuaku bercerai, dan daddy sudah menikah lagi" Yunho tersentak, merasa sungkan. Namun menatap mata Jaejoong yang masih sama jernihnya Yunho kembali melengkungkan bibir. Meraih tangan Jaejoong dalam genggaman.

"Daddymu, apakah kalian masih sering bertemu ?"

Jaejoong tersenyum menyadari Yunho mencoba membuatnya lebih baik "Tentu saja, dua bulan sekali aku menginap di rumah daddy. Orangtuaku berpisah secara baik-baik jadi hubungan kami juga baik-baik saja, hanya saja mereka tidak lagi terikat hubungan suami istri. Eomma, istri daddy sekarang juga sangat menyayangiku."

"Syukurlah kalau mereka juga menyayangimu" Yunho tersenyum tampan, membuat Jaejoong menunduk merona

"Kadang aku juga bertanya-tanya apakah ada lelaki yang dekat dengan mommy atau lelaki yang ia suka. Tapi setiap kali ku utarakan mommy hanya tersenyum dan berkata hanya ingin berdua saja denganku" Jaejoong menunduk, menatap tautan tangan mereka. Sebelum tangan jahilnya memainkan jari-jari panjang Yunho.

"Kenapa mereka bercerai ?" Yunho membiarkan saja Jaejoong asik sendiri

"Entahlah. Mommy tidak pernah bilang, dan daddy hanya berkata kalau memang sudah seharusnya mereka berpisah agar tidak menyakiti diri mereka dan diriku. Aku tidak pernah bertanya lagi karena keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang sudah cukup untukku. Mereka selalu bilang tidak peduli bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang aku tetaplah bayi kecil mereka" Jaejoong mendongak "Lalu bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Aku ya… mm… seperti yang kau dengar dari Yihan kemarin. Ibuku sudah meninggal jadi kami pindah kemari dan untuk sementara aku dan ayahku tinggal di rumah orangtua Yihan"

"Kalian akan menetap disini selamanya kan ?" Yunho tertawa menatap mata bulat Jaejoong,tangannya bergerak merapikan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi mata

"Aku tidak tahu bagian 'selamanya' yang kau maksud tapi kami memang akan menetap disini. Ayahku juga sedang mengurus kepindahan kewarganegaraan kami"

Jaejoong mengulas senyum lega, sangat menyebalkan seandainya ia harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Yunho kan ?

Eh ? apa ? hubungan jarak jauh ? ah.. apa Jaejoong sudah bilang kalau sekarang ia dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih ?

Seusai menawan bibirnya tadi di perjalanan pulang. Jaejoong tidak mampu menolak saat Yunho memintanya untuk menjadi orang terkasih pemuda yang baru ia temui beberapa hari lalu ini. Mereka masih dalam tahap saling mengenal namun Jaejoong juga tidak munafik untuk mengakui bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang Yunho rasakan.

"Kau tidak bisa jauh-jauh dariku iya kan ?" tersenyum menggoda Yunho mendapat pelototan lucu dari kekasihnya

"Kau ini berkepribadian ganda ya ? tadi manis sekali tapi sekarang tiba-tiba berubah jadi genit lagi" cemberut menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang terkekeh puas

"Asal kau tahu saja manis, aku tidak pernah genit pada gadis manapun selain dirimu" tangannya terangkat mencubit pipi Jaejoong

"Lalu kenapa jadi genit padaku ?" alisnya berkerut lucu

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau sangat menawan" menaik turunkan alisnya dengan konyol Yunho membuat Jaejoong memekik sebal

"Rayuanmu itu tidak bermutu sekali tahu" bibirnya mencebil menatap sang kekasih meskipun pipinya juga memerah tanpa bisa ditahan

"Kau bilang rayuanku tidak bermutu tetapi wajahmu merah begitu" tertawa renyah Yunho menunjuk pipi Jaejoong

"Jung Yunho genit menyebalkaaaan !" jarinya menarik gemas hidung mancung Yunho membuat pemuda itu mengaduh pelan

"Hahaha…. Kau ini lucu sekali" tangan besar Yunho menangkup gemas wajahnya. Meyadari betapa dekat mereka saat ini membuat dada Jaejoong meletup-letup. Sungguh memiliki kekasih tampan dengan tangan besar hangat yang bahkan membuat kepalanya terlihat kecil sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Apalagi mengingat sisa perjalanan mereka setelah pengakuan mengejutkan Yunho.

Langit musim gugur yang tidak terlalu cerah, kaki jenjangnya yang tak terbalut apapun atau tengkuknya yang dibelai pelan angin dingin. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu, yang ada di kepalanya hanya kehangatan yang dialirkan genggaman tangan mereka. Kehangatan yang sangat kecil dibandingkan sekeliling mereka. Namun kehangatan kecil itu membuat Jaejoong lupa akan rasa dingin.

Ketukan pelan di keningnya membuat bayangan Jaejoong buyar "Kau ini suka sekali melamun ya ?" gadis itu hanya tertawa, memejamkan mata menyandarkan pipinya di telapak tangan lebar sang kekasih. Membuat Yunho mengusak gemas hidungnya. Sekilas Jaejoong melirik jam di sudut ruang tamunya

"Yunho-ya aku harus bersiap untuk latihan" Yunho mendesah sebal. Menarik Jaejoong dalam dekapan, membuat kekasihnya tersentak kaget.

"Jaejoongie~" rengekan pemuda tinggi besar yang mendekapnya membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil "Aku masih ingin bersamamu"

"Baiklah kau punya tiga kepribadian. Sekarang kau jadi manja"

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin berduaan denganku hm ?" menunduk menatap Jaejoong mencoba memasang wajah memelas. Jika teman-temannya di Kanada melihat kelakuannya sekarang bisa dipastikan mereka akan terkena serangan jantung. Jangankan temannya, di depan sang ayah pun ia sama sekali tidak pernah bertingkah memalukan begini. Tapi bersama Jaejoong entah kenapa urat malu Yunho mendadak terputus.

"Kita sudah berduaan sejak pagi kalau kau lupa" telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunho

Diam sejenak Yunho akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannnya dari tubuh Jaejoong "Baiklah aku akan pulang." bangkit dengan lesu Yunho mencoba memasang raut paling menyedihkan yang hanya membuat Jaejoong geli.

Berdiri di depan pintu Yunho berhenti melangkah "Aku pulang" namun kakinya tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Jaejoong tertawa lucu, astaga ia baru tahu sisi imut dari kekasihnya yang selalu tampak manly ini. Dan Jaejoong tidak sabar melihat lebih banyak lagi sisi rahasia seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kha~ pulanglah" Jaejoong berujar setelah memberikan satu kecupan di pipi. Dan Yunho tersenyum konyol sebelum kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan rumah gadis yang kini menyimpan hatinya.

Menutup pintu Jaejoong merosot memegang dada kirinya yang berdebar gila. Astaga.. astaga ia mencium pipi Jung Yunho ! ia mencium seorang pria ! astaga ! Menggigit bibirnya Jaejoong menahan pekikan yang hampir keluar. Ya Tuhan… dan si tampan Jung Yunho itu adalah kekasihnya. Menepuk pipinya yang mulai merah Jaejoong bangkit. Junsu bisa mengomel jika ia belum siap saat bebek montok itu sampai disini.

Namun langkah Jaejoong tertahan begitu matanya menangkap sebuah benda hitam di sofa. Meraihnya Jaejoong terkesiap saat akhirnya sadar bahwa benda ini, sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam, ponsel milik Yunho teronggok begitu saja. Astaga ponsel Yunho tertinggal di rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersiul riang Yunho berpapasan dengan Yihan yang berbaring malas di sofa sambil membaca komik

"Baru pulang hyung ?" menyapanya namun mata pemuda itu tak beralih dari komik bersampul pemuda berambut kuning dengan baju orange.

"Ya, kau tidak ada kegiatan apapun ?" menjatuhkan diri di sisi kosong Yunho menghidupkan televisi. Yihan menatap sejenak lalu kembali sibuk dengan komiknya "Hari minggu adalah hari istimewaku hyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu hari minggu milikku"

Yunho melirik malas "Dengan kata lain kau jadi malas saat hari libur" Yihan terkekeh jahil.

"Kemana yang lain ?" Yunho bertanya karena tidak mendengar aktifitas lain di mansion besar yang mulai membuatnya nyaman ini "Jalan-jalan" jawab Yihan singkat.

"Kau tidak ikut ?" mata Yunho berkilat aneh

"Tidak" jawabnya lagi "Kenapa ?" Yunho kembali bertanya

"Malas hyung" Yihan mulai menghela napas sebal

"Apa yang membuatmu malas ?"

"Sudah kubilang ini hari minggu, ini hari tenangku. Aku tidak ingin bepergian kemanapun"

"Bukannya lebih baik kau berolahraga dari pada malas-malasan ?"

Alis Yihan mulai berkerut "Aku olahraga hari sabtu"

"Kenapa harus hari sabtu ?"

Yihan bangkit terduduk dengan alis berkedut kesal "Hyung sungguh kau sangat menyebalkan"

Yunho terbahak menatap wajah sebal Yihan. Memang itu tujuannya, ia tidak pernah punya saudara jadi bersama Yihan seperti ini terasa seperti bersama adik. Ia suka mengganggu Yihan, ini sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin ia akan lebih sering melakukannya nanti.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan mandi saja" mengacak rambut Yihan yang pada dasarnya sudah acak-acakan Yunho melenggang menuju kamarnya. Menatap punggung tegap Yunho diam-diam Yihan tersenyum tipis. Ia suka sisi Yunho yang seperti itu. "Seperti kakak~" lirihnya

.

.

.

.

.

Melepas jaketnya sambil bersiul riang cengiran lebar kembali menghiasi bibir Yunho, terkekeh senang _Kim Jaejoongie_ Yunho membayangkan wajah sang kekasih _Kim Jaejoong milikku_ batinnya meloncat-loncat riang.

Namun senyuman Yunho luntur saat merasakan saku kanannya kosong. Alisnya berkerut, "Dimana ponselku ?"

Astaga jangan bilang ponselnya terjatuh saat jogging. Tapi ponselnya tadi masih ada saat ia mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Dimanapun ponselnya sekarang Yunho harap ada orang baik hati yang menemukannya. Buru-buru Yunho turun kembali

"Yihan…." Menuruni tangga dengan cepat Yunho memasang raut tenang "Pinjam ponselmu sebentar"

Yihan mendengus sebal menunjuk ponsel silver di atas meja dengan dagunya, terlalu malas menjawab. Lalu berbaring memunggungi Yunho. Berjalan ke pantry Yunho men _dial_ nomornya sendiri. Beberapa saat hanya terdengar nada sambung sebelum suara manis yang mulai ia hafal menyapa telinganya

"Yeobseo"

"Joongie ?" sahutnya tak yakin, bersandar di meja pantry. Ditangannya terdapat air putih dengan es yang ia teguk perlahan

"Yun ? ini Yunho ?"

"Ya sayang ini aku" Yunho terkekeh kecil "Ponselku tertinggal di rumahmu ternyata, syukurlah"

"Iya, tertinggal disini. Kau memakai ponsel siapa ?"

"Milik Yihan Joongie, belum kuberi nama ya ?"

"Belum Yun-ah, akan kuberi nama nanti"

"Dimana kau menemukan ponselku sayang ?"

"Kau meninggalkannya di sofa Yun, aku baru tahu kau ceroboh juga" Yunho bisa membayangkan gadisnya di seberang sana tengah cemberut lucu

"Aku manusia biasa manis, bukan superman"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu" Yunho memainkan es batu dalam gelasnya

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengambilnya besok, selalu bawa ponselku bersamamu ya" Yunho dijawab keheningan. Menghela napas pemuda itu berucap asal "Jangan mengangguk karena aku tidak bisa melihatnya sayang" dan diseberang sana Jaejoong tertawa malu karena melakukan hal konyol

"Mian" ucapnya disela-sela tawa "Aku lupa sedang berbicara di telepon denganmu"

Yunho ikut tersenyum "Lain kali kita pakai video call saja, agar aku bisa melihatmu"

Jaejoong bergumam dan Yunho mendengar suara klakson mobil di sambungannya bersama Jaejoong "Yun-ah Junchan sudah datang menjemputku, aku tutup ne ?"

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Semangat~"

Diseberang sana Jaejoong tertawa manis, dadanya meletup-letup bahagia. Sungguh Jaejoong dimabuk asamara

"Semangat~" gadis itu menirukan ucapan kekasihnya "Sampai jumpa Yun-ah"

"Sampai jumpa sayang"

Yunho menutup panggilannya. Kembali ke ruang keluarga menghampiri Yihan yang masih berbaring malas membaca komiknya. Meletakkan ponsel di atas dada pemuda yang lebih muda "Terimakasih" ucapannya hanya ditanggapi gumaman Yihan "Jangan terlalu banyak membaca sambil tidur Yihan, kasihan matamu" saran Yunho diacuhkan. Ia pun memilih kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan acara membersihkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

Begitu Yunho menghilang di anak tangga teratas Yihan bangkit, meraih ponselnya memeriksa panggilan keluar yang Yunho lakukan. _Nomor Yunho hyung_ alisnya menyatu, _kenapa hyung menelpon nomornya sendiri ?_ sejenak kemudian ia paham bahwa pemuda itu lehilangan ponselnya. Tapi sejurus wajahnya berpendar serius memutar percakapan Yunho dengan entah siapa beberapa saat lalu.

Yihan memang bersikap cuek tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkannya, aneh sekali Yunho meminjam ponselnya dan saat dengan tidak sopan pembicaraan Yunho mampir ke telinganya (baca:menguping) ia sukses dibuat terkejut karena Yunho jelas-jelas tengah menelfon seorang gadis, berbicara dengan mesra.

 _"_ _Aku manusia biasa manis, bukan superman"_

 _"_ _Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengambilnya besok, selalu bawa ponselku bersamamu ya"_

 _"_ _Jangan mengangguk karena aku tidak bisa melihatnya sayang"_

 _"_ _Lain kali kita pakai video call saja, agar aku bisa melihatmu"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Semangat~"_

 _"_ _Sampai jumpa sayang"_

Yihan kembali mengingat kata-kata yang Yunho ucapkan, penasaran ditekannya gambar telepon berwarna hijau disamping nomor Yunho. Mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya Yihan berdebar menanti, penasaran setengah mati apakah seseorang yang Yihan yakini adalah kekasih Yunho itu akan menjawab atau tidak.

Nada sambung monoton membuat Yihan menelan ludah gugup. Astaga ia seperti stalker tapi masa bodoh dengan itu. Ia ingin tahu wanita mana yang Yunho hubungi.

Sesunggunya Yihan tidak perduli urusan orang lain, hubungan percintaan menurutnya adalah hal pribadi. Namun dalam kasus ini berbeda karena Yunho yang ia kenal jelas menaruh perhatian pada sahabat manisnya Kim Jaejoong. Dan jika ternyata pemuda itu telah memiliki kekasih tapi masih berani menggoda Jaejoong Yihan memastikan dengan tangannya sendiri akan ia singkirkan Jung Yunho.

Tak perduli akan rasa sayangnya yang mulai tumbuh untuk pemuda itu atau rasa nyamannya saat berbincang atau rasa bahagianya karena setelah sekian lama ia menemukan seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak, orang yang akan ia hormati sekaligus ia jadikan panutan.

Raut serius Yihan masih bertahan untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Panggilannya tidak diangkat. _Sial !_ melempar kembali ponselnya ke atas meja Yihan menunduk berpikir langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Yihan tahu Jaejoong juga sama tertariknya dengan Yunho, mereka semua tahu. Bertahun bersama Jaejoong membuat mereka dengan mudah mengerti bahwa untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong menatap seorang pemuda dengan sorot berbeda. Yihan tidak ingin Jaejoong disakiti siapapun. Memang ia tidak merasa keberatan Yunho mendekati sahabatnya itu. Yunho orang yang baik, dari keluarga baik dan Yihan pikir Yunho akan bisa menjaga dan melindungi Jaejoong seperti apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Dan Yihan mulai berpikir, mungkin ia terlalu cepat menilai Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bersenandung riang sambil mengingat beberapa gerakan di mobil bersama Junsu. Sementara Yoochun harus puas menjadi supir kedua gadis lucu ini. Matanya sesekali menatap lewat spion tingkah lucu kedua gadis yang sangat ia cintai, Jaejoong jika sudah bersama Junsu seperti menemukan kembarannya yang hilang.

Kedua gadis yang kini tengah berdebat kecil tentang gerakan dance mereka itu sama-sama cantik, meskipun Yoochun akui postur Jaejoong lebih tinggi dan sintal dibandingkan Junsu yang lebih pendek dengan pantat montok dan pipi gempal.

Tersenyum menatap jalan di depannya otak Yoochun membuka kotak memorinya saat pertama bertemu dengan Jaejoong, gadis cantik sahabat pertamanya.

Dirinya yang dulu bukanlah pemuda ramah dan jahil seperti ia yang sekarang. Hidupnya dulu tak lebih daripada seonggok daging busuk diatas piring porselain mewah, dimasak oleh koki paling ahli tersaji di meja kualitas terbaik dan dihidangkan oleh restoran bintang paling terkenal. Orang-orang mencium bau busuknya, namun pura-pura tak tahu. Karena ia adalah daging kualitas terbaik.

.

.

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang lepaskan brengsek" kepalan tangannya menyapa lelaki berpakaian rapi yang jauh lebih tua "Katakan pada bosmu aku tidak sudi menjadi anaknya, dasar sialan !"_

 _Yoochun berlari tak tentu arah, kemejanya terkoyak di beberapa bagian akibat perkelahian beberapa saat lalu dengan orang-orang suruhan ayahnya. Terengah ia berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang dan menghentikan langkah begitu tidak lagi mendapati orang-orang itu mengejarnya._

 _Mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang Yoochun mengatur napas. Menggeram marah, merasa sangat menyesal dilahirkan dalam keluarga konglomerat. Ia kaya, tampan, cerdas semua menganggapnya sempurna. Tapi mereka tidak tahu betapa jenuh Yoochun harus memegang tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal yang diwajibkan selalu sempurna._

 _Ia ingin bermain di game center, makan di restoran fast food, pulang larut, atau membolos sesekali. Ia ingin seperti remaja normal lainnya. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah dikte-dikte keras yang harus ia pikul di punggung kecilnya, sendirian._

 _Menghembuskan napas beberapa lebam di tubuhnya mulai terasa nyeri, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Begitu hendak menutup mata Yoochun melihat bayangan datang dari kejauhan. Membuatnya waspada. Semakin dekat dan Yoochun kembali menghela napas lega saat mengetahui bayangan yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang gadis sebayanya._

 _Ia kembali memejamkan mata, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pohon keras yang menopang punggungnya. Saat ini pohon itu terasa dua kali lebih keras. Dan Yoochun menggeram sambil membuka matanya kembali saat gadis itu berhenti tepat di depannya._

 _"_ _Hey kau, mommy bilang jangan tidur di luar rumah. Nanti orang jahat mendatangimu" gadis berambut panjang dengan mata bulat. Yoochun mendengus remeh "Tidakkah mommymu itu juga mengatakan untuk tidak bicara dengan orang asing" setitik rasa iri menyelinap di hati Yoochun 'gadis ini beruntung punya ibu yang mengajarinya'_

 _"_ _Mommy juga bilang begitu tentu saja, tapi kau bukan orang asing. Aku sering melihatmu di sekolah" bukannya pergi gadis itu malah berjongkok dihadapannya._

 _"_ _Apa kau habis berkelahi ?" Yoochun tidak suka diganggu "Pergilah. Gadis sialan !" namun Jaejoong juga bergeming "Aku Kim Jaejoong bukan gadis sialan namja jelek ! aku tidak takut pada wajah seram yang kau pajang." Gadis keras kepala, Yoochun memicing sebal._

 _"_ _Aku sedang sedih tahu, mommy dan daddy akan bercerai makanya aku jalan-jalan. Meskipun hubungan kami masih baik tapi aku tetap sedih" Jaejoong merangsek ikut bersandar pada pohon yang sama,membuat Yoochun mau tak mau tergeser. Yoochun tidak menyangka gadis ini akan menjadi anak broken home, ia kira hidup gadis ini sempurna dnegan kedua orangtua super baik dan penyayang tanpa satu masalahpun. Tangan tanpa cacatnya masuk ke dalam kantong plastik putih yang sedari tadi ia bawa dan mengambil satu es krim loli besar._

 _"_ _Kalau kau kenapa ada di luar rumah ?" Yoochun heran, gadis ini bodoh atau polos sih. Mana ada orang baru kenal langsung bercerita masalah serius begitu, memangnya ia_ _tidak takut diejek atau dijauhi karena bermasalah ?_

 _"_ _Ah… maaf aku lupa" Jaejoong kembali mengaduk kantong plastiknya "_ _Ini, mommy bilang harus berbagi_ _"_ _me_ _nyerahkan es krim loli yang sama pada Yoochun dengan senyum lebar._

 _"_ _Simpan untukmu sendiri" Yoochun menatap datar. Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut sebal "Terima saja namja jelek" dengan sebal di lemparnya es krim itu ke pangkuan Yoochun "Aku sudah mau membagi es krimku denganmu jadi kau harus baik padaku, kata mommy itu namanya balas budi"_

 _"_ _Balas budi apanya ! aku tidak berhutang apapun padamu kau sendiri yang melempar es krim ini padaku. Dasar gadis aneh"_

 _"_ _Kau berhutang es krim namja jelek dan aku juga sudah membagi masalahku denganmu. Jadi sebagai balas budimu aku minta kau menceritakan masalahmu juga" kepala Yoochun mulai berasap, gadis ini ! Yoochun menatap gadis disampingnya penuh intimidasi namun yang di tatap hanya balik menatap polos dengan mata bening dan sibuk menjilati es krim ditangannya._

 _Menghela napas Yoochun membuka bungkus es krim ditangannya "Aku Park Yoochun dan aku benci keluargaku" ujarnya menggigit ujung es krim yang sedikit mencair_

 _"_ _kenapa ?" mata bening itu masih belum mengalihkan atensinya dari Yoochun. Dan dengan kepala tertunduk pemuda kecil penuh lebam itu menceritakan semuanya. Semua masalahnya, kegundahan hatinya, didikan otoriter yang mencekiknya, semua ia tumpahkan. Rasa dingin menjalar perlahan di pipi lebamnya yang panas, menoleh ia menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis menempelkan kaleng jus dingin "Lukamu akan membaik, lanjutkan aku akan duduk manis dan menjadi pendengar yang baik" mungkin gadis ini membahas luka lebam di pipinya namun di telinga Yoochun seolah kalimat itu ditujukan untuk lukanya yang lain. Luka yang tidak berdarah namun rasa sakitnya jauh melebihi nyeri fisiknya. Dan saat sadar ia sudah memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan berbeda._

.

.

Tersenyum tipis mengingat entah bagaimana saat itu hidupnya seolah di balik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Entah mengapa semuanya perlahan membaik dan Yoochun bersyukur bertemu Jaejoong. Ia juga perlahan membuka diri pada yang lain, meskipun beberapa anak ada yang masih takut padanya. Dan puncaknya adalah datang satu lagi gadis berisik yang memenangkan hatinya. Yoochun berubah menjadi orang yang seratus persen berbeda. Gadis yang kini meringis mendengar ocehan panjang Jaejoong di kursi belakang mobilnya.

Memutar setirnya Yoochun berbelok mulus di depan bangunan satu lantai yang luas, studio dance tempat kedua gadis kesayangannya berlatih.

"Sudah sampai" saat melirik ke belakang ia melihat Junsu dan Jaejoong masih saling mendebat gerakan siapa yang paling benar, tersenyum ia menikmati kebisingan di mobilnya.

"Terimakasih Chunnie" Junsu melemparkan kecupan di pipi kekasihnya "Pulanglah dengan selamat Yoochun pabbo dan ingat kau harus jadi supir lagi untuk kami sore nanti. Jangan telat menjemput" Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil sambil menjulurkan lidah, berkedip jahil. Dan Yoochun tertawa renyah. Memandang dua gadis kesayangannya tawa Yoochun berubah menjadi senyum simpul. Ia akan menjaga mereka dengan nyawanya. Dua orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang kembali melajukan mobilnya begitu dua gadis yang sedari tadi diikutinya keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung. Tangannya meraih ponsel menghubungi seseorang yang menugaskannya, begitu suara di seberang terdengar di telinganya ia tersenyum tipis. "Aman" ujarnya pada entah siapa

.

.

.

.

.

Yonghwa bersenandung riang mondar mandir di kamarnya tanpa atasan. Mulutnya penuh keripik kentang. Menjatuhkan diri di ranjang lembut tangannya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard laptop penuh stiker di pangkuannya. Matanya menatap jeli kode-kode aneh yang sulit dipahami. Namun dengan yakin ia mengotak atik sedemikian rupa hingga sampailah ia pada sebuah laman blog. Yonghwa menyeringai senang, _blog pribadi Jung Yunho_

Terkekeh jarinya dengan lincah menscroll kebawah mencari informasi apapun yang bisa ia dapatkan. Saat mencoba meretas system blog pribadi Yunho ia sadar pria itu seorang jenius, proteksi hebat dengan password super user yang susah di tembus. Ia butuh waktu namun tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya dalam melakukan kegemarannya ini. Dan jika saja Jung Yunho bukan pria baik-baik Yonghwa mengakui mungkin akan susah menyingkirkannya.

Berbeda dengan saat dulu ia meretas akun-akun Siwon, pemuda penuh senyum itu dengan lugunya memakai tanggal lahir Jaejoong sebagai password. Ya Tuhan sungguh kekanakan.

Mungkin ia terlihat seperti seorang psikopat namun ia hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong jatuh pada pria yang salah. Melihat bagaimana Jung Yunho memeperlakukan si manis kesayangannya Yonghwa jelas tahu pemuda itu menyimpan ketertarikan sama seperti Siwon. Ia kira hanya ada Siwon yang berani mendekati Jaejoong di tengah kepungan mereka berempat namun nyatanya ada satu orang pemuda lagi yang tampaknya lebih susah dihadapi.

Siwon orang yang lurus, lugu dan sangat baik. Terlalu baik malah menurut Yonghwa. Karena itu ia tidak keberatan pria itu mendekati Jaejoong meskipun si manis kelihatannya tidak memiliki ketertarikan lebih pada pria tampan satu itu. Karena ia tahu jika mereka benar-benar bersama Siwon tidak akan pernah menyakiti Jaejoong, gadis itu akan selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Yonghwa tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari blog ini. Kebanyakan berisi jadwal tentang check up atau semacamnya. Ah ia ingat ibu Yunho sudah tiada mungkin ini jadwal pengobatannya. Sepertinya hidup pemuda itu tidak semulus kelihatannya. Terakhir Yunho mengupdate blognya sekitar satu tahun lalu. Sepertinya Yunho tidak berminat lagi pada blognya ini.

Menutup laptopnya Yonghwa telentang diatas ranjang. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi sticker glow in the dark. Bicara tetang Jaejoong Yonghwa jadi ingat pertama kali mengenal gadis itu

.

.

 _Jung Yonghwa berjalan dengan malas di koridor ramai. Hari ini penerimaan siswa baru, semua orang sibuk bergerombol untuk mengelilingi sekolah namun ia tidak berminat sama sekali. Beberapa kali siswa satu smpnya menyapa yang ia balas dengan senyum lebar khas dihiasi gigi gingsul. Namun sungguh ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk sekedar bergabung._

 _Ia lebih suka dunianya sendiri. Sendirian ditemani gadget canggih yang bebas ia gunakan semaunya. Memang dari luar ia kelihatan ramah dan ceria namun jauh di lubuk hatinya Yonghwa tidak suka bersosialisasi. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu ia adalah maniak tekhnologi._

 _Melewati gedung olahraga Yonghwa mendengar teriakan-teriakan sebal yang menggelitik telinga. Mengintip dari celah pintu ia melihat dua orang sedang bercanda sambil bermain badminton. Dan Yonghwa sedikit tersentak saat salah seorang dari mereka menatap matanya kemudian tersenyum lebar dan melambai "Hei.. yang mengintip di pintu. Ayo bergabung dengan kami" setitik keringat imajiner menggantung di belakang kepalanya 'mengintip dia bilang'_

 _Sementara yang satu lagi, seorang pemuda menatap datar padanya "Jangan bicara pada orang asing Joongie"_

 _"_ _Orang asing adalah teman yang belum kau temui. Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk sih Yoochun pabbo. Kemarilah" gadis itu kembali melambai padanya. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin bergabung namun tertangkap basah seperti tukang intip membuatnya harus menyelamatkan harga diri._

 _Jadi dengan senyum ramah kebanggaannya ia masuk "Aku mendengar suara jadi aku penasaran, maaf kalau terkesan mengintip" Yonghwa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal_

 _"_ _Tak apa" ujar pemuda yang masih menatap datar padanya_

 _"_ _Ne ne… kau mau ikut ?" si gadis menyodorkan raket padanya. Dengan sopan ia menggeleng "Aku akan meneruskan mengelilingi sekolah saja" ujarnya menolak_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang" gadis itu melambaikan raket di tangannya._

 _Melangkah pergi Yonghwa kembali berhenti dan menoleh saat mendengar seruan "Siapa namamu ? aku Kim Jaejoong dan ini Park Yoochun" gadis itu berteriak nyaring. Sejenak mata Yonghwa mengerjab bingung sebelum tersenyum dan menjawab "Aku Jung Yonghwa. Salam kenal" gadis itu mengangguk-angguk, ia pun melanjutkan langkah. Keluar dari ruangan besar yang menggaungkan teriakan gadis yang baru saja ia temui. Kim Jaejoong._

 _._

 _._

Yonghwa tersenyum. Kejadian setelahnya membuat ia menjadi akrab dengan gadis itu. Tapi Yonghwa tidak akan menceritakannya pada kalian. Oh itu sangat tidak mungkin. Cukup ia dan Jaejoong yang tahu. Akrab dengan Yoochun juga, mereka menjadi sahabat. Yoochun tidak sekaku dan sedatar pertemuan pertama mereka. Malah pemuda itu cukup cerewet sepertinya. Kemana-mana selalu bertiga sebelum akhirnya Seunghyun dan Yihan bergabung. Oh dan Siwon juga ditambah bebek montok yang mengekor Jaejoong kemana-mana, Kim Junsu.

Mengotak atik ponselnya Yonghwa bersiap bermain game yang baru-baru ini ia gemari, namun kedipan pelan dan symbol pesan mengusik matanya. Yonghwa duduk begitu menerima pesan dari Yihan. Pesan singkat yang membuat Yonghwa membuka kembali laptopnya, ia akan menelusuri kehidupan Jung Yunho sebelum pindah ke Korea. Ia harus tahu lebih banyak tentang pemuda itu, tidak.. ia akan tahu segalanya tentang pemuda itu.

Ditempat berbeda di waktu yang sama dua yang lain menerima pesan yang sama persis.

.

.

Yoochun menutup ponselnya setelah membaca pesan dari Yihan, duduk di kursi mewah di lantai teratas mansionnya, memandang kota yang terbentang dihadapannya. Matanya berkilat. Kabar mengejutkan yang ia dapat dari salah satu sahabatnya. Meletakkan gelas bening berisi jus yang beberapa saat lalu ia nikmati alis Yoochun menukik tajam "Jung Yunho" desisnya

.

.

Tubuh topless penuh keringat Seunghyun mendekat perlahan pada sandbag temannya berlatih selama beberapa jam belakangan. Otot perut liatnya membuat siapapun berpikir dua kali untuk menantang pria muda itu beradu jotos. Matanya menajam dan dalam satu pukulan sandbag yang digantung dengan rantai besi jatuh berdentum di bawah kakinya. Teronggok akibat pukulan keras yang cukup untuk membuat lawannya muntah darah. "Jung Yunho" alunan mengerikan terdengar dari bibirnya. Di atas meja, ponselnya masih menyala menampilkan pesan dari Yihan.

 **From : Jin Yihan**

 **Sub : Confirmed**

 **Jung Yunho telah memiliki kekasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yihan termenung menatap langit-langit kamarnya, susah tidur. Benaknya terus saja memutar ingatannya tadi siang. Ia benar-benar tidak punya ide siapa gadis yang menjadi kekasih Yunho. Pemuda itu baru di Korea, mana mungkin bisa dapat kekasih dalam waktu yang singkat. Yunho berbicara dengan bahasa Korea jadi tidak mungkin kekasihnya orang asing. Apa mereka sudah saling kenal jauh sebelum Yunho pindah ? tapi kedengarannya mustahil sekali. Argh….. Yihan mengacak rambutnya. Ini terlalu membingungkan.

Besok ia akan membicarakan ini dengan geng mereka. Ia juga takut bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong kalau tahu nantinya. Sahabatnya itu kan juga tertarik pada Yunho. Yihan dilemma, bingung, shock, harus bagaimana ia saat bertemu Yunho besok. Apalagi besok pemuda tampan itu akan mengurus administrasi untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Toho.

Melipat tangan di belakang kepala Yihan kembali memutar otak. Ponsel Yunho tertinggal di tempat kekasihnya itu berarti saat keluar rumah kemarin pemuda itu berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya aniya ?

Alis Yihan mengkerut tajam, apakah rumah kekasihnya dekat sini ? ah ya mungkin saja. tapi, bisa saja Yunho naik taksi dan semacamnya mengingat pemuda itu tidak terlalu paham jalanan Seoul.

Yunho menempuh pendidikan di Toho itu artinya intensitas pertemuannya dengan geng mereka dan tentu saja Jaejoong akan makin besar karena tentu saja mereka berada dalam satu komplek yang sama. Belum lagi bagaimana ia akan memperlakukan Yunho seandainya memang –dan Yihan berharap dugaannya salah- pemuda itu tidak sebaik yang ia kira. Mengingat mereka tinggal di atap yang sama membuat posisinya semakin sulit.

Dan juga yang paling mengganggu pikirannya adalah Jaejoong. Yihan takut gadis manis polos kesayangan mereka terluka, apalagi oleh orang asing yang kebetulan mampir ke tengah-tengah mereka.

Menutup mata dengan lengannya Yihan mencoba tidur. Lebih baik ia bicarakan ini pada yang lain besok. Ia tidak bisa berspekulasi sendiri. Ya begitu lebih baik, besok mereka akan menentukan langkah yang akan mereka ambil untuk Jung Yunho.

TBC

Hola hola hola hola telat lagi :p mian ne… _ yosh chapter baru semoga menghibur dan maaf kalo yunjae momentnya dikit nyehee… chap ini ada flashbacknya uchun sm yonghwa ne.. chap depan ada yihan sama tiopi ntar siwon juga ada /ups spoiler/ hahaha..

Kedepannya posisi si beruang gendut bakal makin susah huwahahahaha /evil/ tapi tenang aja ini bukan hurt comfort atau angst kok.. ini cerita ringan kaya v*t lev*te

See you next chap

Berminat meninggalkan jejak ?


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING : NO FLAME, NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, GS, TYPO KRITIK DAN SARAN JUSEYO~**

 **KALO NGGA KEBERATAN BACA NOTE DI BAWAH YA :***

 **Joongekitty present~**

Drrt… drrrt….

"Yeobseo" lengannya yang panjang menjangkau ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas.

"Kau bilang kemarin Jung Yunho ke rumahnya kan ? apa yang mereka lakukan ?" alisnya sedikit menukik saat orang di seberang sana sedikit menaikkan nada suara

"Kau membuat telingaku sakit" gerutunya

"Jawab saja ! aku memberimu imbalan setimpal untuk megawasi mereka. Jadi tunjukkan bahwa dirimu berguna !" menghela napas ia menyandarkan kepala di sandaran ranjang yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatnya bermalas ria.

"Ya Jung Yunho ke rumahnya. Dan pulang setengah jam kemudian"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum itu ?" suara di seberang sana masih terdengar gusar

"Mereka bertemu di taman." Sejenak ia terkekeh "Berkencan kurasa. Sepertinya Kim Jaejoong sudah benar-benar luluh" di seberang sana ia mendengar decakan keras

"Lalu ?"

"Jung Yunho mengantarnya pulang. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama perjalanan mereka. Terlalu mencolok jika ku ikuti karena mereka melewati jalan pintas. Jadi aku menunggu di depan rumah Jaejoong"

Sambungan terputus saat itu juga.

"Heee ? kenapa dia emosi sekali" dengan cuek ia lempar kembali ponselnya ke atas meja. Lalu kembali membaringkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat pemuda tampan duduk berpencar dalam ruangan sunyi beraroma menyengat, UKS. Mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi karena ada hal yang harus mereka diskusikan. Perihal sahabat cantik mereka dan Jung Yunho.

"Sampaikan apapun yang kau ketahui Yihan" Yoochun memulai

"Yunho hyung kehilangan ponselnya jadi ia meminjam milikku untuk menelfon ke nomornya sendiri. Dan dari percakapannya ia berbicara mesra -aku yakin seorang gadis, kekasihnya- ia bilang ponsel itu tertinggal di rumah kekasihnya. Tapi saat aku coba menghubungi nomor Yunho hyung, penasaran seperti apa suara gadis itu. Telfonnya tidak diangkat"

"Itu berarti ia berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya ?" Yoochun berspekulasi. Dengan yakin Yihan mengangguk "Ya"

"Apa kau sudah mencoba bertanya pada Yunho ?" sekali lagi pemuda berdahi lebar itu bertanya

"Yunho hyung bilang ia belum memiliki kekasih. Ini menyebalkan kau tahu" Yihan mengacak rambutnya sebal

Sejenak Seunghyun memangku dagunya mencoba merangkai kepingan puzzle yang masih berserakan.

"Untuk saat ini kita harus berlaku biasa saja. kita tentukan bagaimana selanjutnya setelah kita dapatkan lebih banyak infromasi" Yoochun berucap dengan nada yang lebih tenang

Suara tawa Seunghyun mengalun membuat mereka serempak menoleh pada pemuda tertua diantara mereka itu "Tidak perlu seserius itu. Kalian akan terkejut jika mungkin nanti segala sesuatunya tidak sesuai tebakan kita. Aku merasa kita terlalu serius untuk sekedar menyikapi Yunho. Jika memang ia bukanlah orang yang baik kita harus tunjukkan secara langsung pada Jaejoongie. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya ia tertarik pada seorang lelaki"

"Dan membuat Jaejoong terluka ?!" desis Yonghwa tajam

"Ya. Jika kita menyayangi Jaejoong" Seunhyun menyahut cepat. Yoochun diam di tempatnya duduk.

"Ayolah hyung kau tega melihat Jaejoong menangis ?" Yihan menatap bingung sahabatnya

"Dan dengan rencana apa kau akan menjauhkan Yunho jika bukan dengan menunjukkan pada Jaejoong sendiri bahwa pemuda itu tidak cocok untuknya ?" Seunghyun menatap mata Yihan "Jung Yunho bukanlah pengecut yang akan mundur hanya dengan gertakan atau ayunan tinju dari kita. Dan jangan lupa pemuda itu mungkin sama jeniusnya dengan otakmu Yonghwa" selanya begitu melihat Yonghwa membuka mulutnya

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu pembicaraan ini" Yoochun membuka suara sembari bangkit dari kursinya "Benar kata Seunghyun. Kita amati dulu" melangkah menuju pintu Yoochun meninggalkan ketiga yang lain.

"Baiklah. Kami ikuti kau TOP" Yihan menunjuk Seunghyun dengan jari telunjuk membuat pemuda tampan itu tertawa

"Hey dimana 'hyung' yang tadi ?"

"Lupakan saja. aku tidak pernah mengatakannya" dengan tangan menutup telinga Yihan meninggalkan Seunghyun yang tertawa

"Kau tahu sesuatu ?" nada yang Yonghwa gunakan membuat Seunghyun menghentikan tawa

"Mungkin. Entahlah, bukankah kubilang lihat dulu ?" menepuk pundak Yonghwa Seunghyun mengikuti kedua temannya yang lebih dulu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari senin yang sibuk. Yunho sudah bersiap sedari pagi. Hari ini ia akan mengurus pendaftaran ke Toho. Ada verifikasi berkas, tes tertulis dan sedikit wawancara. Sungguh Yunho tidak menyangka masuk Toho ada wawancaranya juga. Mengecek kembali penampilannya yang terlihat rapi dengan kemeja Yunho sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Menyambar tasnya dan turun untuk sarapan.

Ia akan berangkat bersama Gong Yoo nanti. Sang ayah sudah mulai bekerja dan ini hari pertamanya jadi dengan suka rela Gong Yoo yang menemani Yunho. Begitu sampai di meja makan Yihan sudah berdiri dan berpamitan pada orang tuanya. Yunho menatap bingung, pagi sekali Yihan berangkat.

Yang membuat Yunho merasa sedikit janggal adalah pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyapanya padahal jelas-jelas menyadari kehadiran Yunho disana. Tapi Yunho tidak ambil pusing, mungkin Yihan masih sebal padanya. Entahlah.. untuk sekarang ada yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan.

Diperjalanan Gong Yoo sudah menjelaskan secara garis besar bagaimana rangkaian tes yang akan ia lalui. Sepertinya tidak terlalu susah, meskipun kedengarannya sedikit rumit. Gong Yoo mengantarnya sampai ke tempat verifikasi berkas, dan rupanya ada lumayan banyak orang juga. Yunho mengucapkan terimakasih dan mencari tempat duduk.

Menunggu gilirannya Yunho mengedarkan pandang. Sekolah ini selalu nampak rapi dan sejuk dipandang mata. Menoleh pada peserta lain yang kelihatan lebih muda disampingnya Yunho disambut senyum yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai cengiran lebar

"Hai" sapa pemuda di sampingnya. Dan tentu saja Yunho menyahut tak kalah ramah

"Hai juga" memberikan senyum "Kau mau ?" pemuda jangkung disampingnya menyodorkan bungkus kecil berwarna biru dengan aroma manis, permen karet.

"Ah tidak terimakasih" Yunho menolak "Aku Changmin. Shim Changmin" permen karet diganti dengan uluran tangan

"Aku Jung Yunho, salam kenal Changmin-ssi" pemuda di sampingnya mengibaskan tangan

"Tidak perlu formal begitu. Panggil Changmin saja. Kau urutan berapa ?"

"46, masih 12 orang lagi" Yunho menunjukkan nomor antrian di tangannya "Benarkah ?" mata Changmin berbinar seperti kelereng "Aku 49. Nanti kita ke ruang tes sama-sama ya !" sungguh yunho seperti berhadapan dengan anak smp "Tidak masalah."

"Ne Yunho kau teman pertamaku" sedikit berbisik Changmin meringis lucu. Membuat Yunho tergelak "Kau juga sama. Kau teman pertamaku"

Dan tidak sulit untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan pemuda penuh senyum itu. Rangkaian tes mereka lalui satu persatu. Dan berakhir lebih cepat daripada dugaan Yunho. Hasil tes akan diumumkan satu minggu kemudian, mereka yang sudah berpartisipasi hari ini tinggal menunggu.

Dan Yunho sedang menikmati minuman dingin di kafetaria saat Changmin berteriak dengan suara yang melengking "Joongie noonaaa~" membuat beberapa bukan tapi hampir semua yang ada di sana menoleh menatap meja mereka. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi pusat atensi Yunho melainkan Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka membawa beberapa tumpuk buku terlihat kaget menatap teman barunya ini.

Changmin melempar diri pada Jaejoong yang sedikit oleng saat gadis cantik itu mendekat "Joongie noona aigoo~ kau akan menjadi juniorku" Yunho terpaku diam saat Changmin menggesek pipinya di pipi lembut Jaejoong layaknya anak kucing.

"Hey… menjauh sedikit bocah nakal ! kau membuatku sesak" Jaejoong menggeliat sebal membuat Changmin melepaskan pelukan mautnya sambil cemberut

"Kenapa kau ada disini hah ?"Jaejoong melotot lucu menatap mata bulat dan senyum lebar khas bocah yang sering merecokinya waktu kecil.

"Aku mendaftar disini hehe~" Changmin berucap membentuk tanda peace dengan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong mendelik sebal, merasa sial karena ia tidak akan tenang lagi jika bocah usil ini berkeliaraan di sekitarnya.

Deheman pelan menyadarkan pikirannya yang hampir merancang rencana pembunuhan untuk Shim Changmin. Dan tatapan Jaejoong bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang menatap mereka menaikkan sebelah alis. Ah ia sampai lupa kalau ada Yunho. Dan si Cwang ini menyahut dengan nada antusias "Noona mengenalnya ? ini teman baruku namanya Yunho" merangkul bahu Yunho dengan sok akrab membuat Jaejoong mendelik

"Sopanlah sedikit Cwang ! dia ini lebih tua darimu" dan Jaejoong memutar bola matanya saat dengan hiperbola mata bambi Changmin melotot "Darimana noona tahu ? yang temannya kan aku" bibir bocah itu maju beberapa senti

"Dia anak teman Gong Yoo ahjussi pindahan asal Kanada. Teman baru kami" _he ?_ alis Yunho terangkat sebelah memandang gadis cantik yang cuek berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan si manis kekasihnya kemarin. _Teman ?_

"Hahahaha" tawa Changmin menggelegar "Dunia sempit sekali ne hyung ?! ah aku memanggilmu hyung karena kau lebih tua bolehkan ?" dan Yunho mengangguk saja "Silahkan"

"Daripada berdua saja disini lebih baik menyusul yang lain di café sebelah" Jaejoong membenarkan letak buku-buku di tangannya

"Yang lain ? gengmu ?" Jaejoong meringis sebal menatap Changmin "Kami bukan geng. Tapi yah… kau benar" secepat kilat Changmin menyambar tasnya di sandaran kursi "Aku akan mencium bebek noona" meninggalkan dua orang yang menatap aneh kelakuannya

Bangkit berdiri Yunho meraih buku-buku dalam pelukan Jaejoong "Mau dibawa kemana ?" dan Jaejoong berjalan menunjukkan arah. Mereka hanya diam sepanjang ayunan langkah keduanya. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang tenang Jaejoong gelisah bukan main. Berkali-kali melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan ?" Yunho balas menatap kekasihnya. Ia sudah menanti penjelasan Jaejoong tentang kejadian beberapa saat lalu

"Mmhh…." Berhenti melangkah Jaejoong menarik Yunho ke bawah tangga menuju lantai dua yang terlihat sepi, berdiri berhadapan dengan canggung. Matanya mengedar liar enggan menatap wajah Yunho dan tingkahnya itu sukses membuat sang kekasih makin yakin ada masalah dengan Jaejoong "Aku mm.. itu ingin berbicara masalah kita" mata besarnya menatap Yunho dengan ragu "Ya ? ada apa dengan kita ? dan juga siapa Changmin ?"

"Ah Changmin itu sepupuku" Jaejoong menjawab cepat baru sadar jika pria di depannya ini mungkin saja salah paham tentang Changmin yang memang suka peluk-peluk seenaknya.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti "Lalu ?" membuat Jaejoong menghela napas, haruskah ia mengatakannya ? tapi ini penting untuk kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Atau setidaknya begitu menurut Jaejoong "Aku lupa memberitahu padamu kemarin. Soal hubungan kita, itu.. untuk sementara bisakah hubungan ini hanya menjadi rahasia kita berdua ?" cicitnya semakin pelan di akhir kalimat

"Kenapa ?" Yunho masih menatap datar pada gadis yang sudah berkeringat dingin ini "Ceritanya panjang" mata Jaejoong memelas "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Berdua saja" menangkup kedua tangannya Jaejoong menatap Yunho meminta pengertian

"Kita sedang berdua saja" pemuda itu masih menjawab dengan datar dan tenang. Tapi hal itu juga yang membuat Jaejoong yakin jika Yunho sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja ia utarakan. Oh tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang ingin menjadi kekasih namun tidak diakui ?

"Kita disekolah. Maksudku saat kita hanya benar-benar berdua. Yang lain sudah menungguku di kafe dan buku-buku itu juga harus segera di antar jadi kita tidak punya banyak waktu" mendekat Jaejoong menyentuh kedua lengan Yunho yang masih di penuhi tumpukan buku "Aku mohon"

Yunho mengalihkan pandang menatap kejauhan. Apa yang diungkapkan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan hubungan mereka ? Yunho orang yang selalu berkepala dingin namun tetap saja ia manusia yang bisa merasa kesal. Dan jujur saja perkataan Jaejoong sesungguhnya sedikit memancing kemarahan dalam dirinya.

Kembali menunduk menatap yang lebih pendek ia disuguhi mata Jaejoong yang masih memandangnya penuh harap. Setitik kecemasan mengambang disana dan itu sudah cukup membuat Yunho menghela napas, mengalah. Mungkin Jaejoong memang punya alasan yang kuat. Dan Yunho akan mempercayainya, ia belum lama mengenal Jaejoong namun ia tahu Jaejoong adalah gadis baik-baik dan sangat kecil kemungkinan kekasih cantiknya ini menyakitinya.

Anggukan kepalanya disambut helaan napas lega dari Jaejoong "Aku sungguh minta maaf aku janji akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Dan terimakasih sudah mengerti"

Yunho kembali mengangguk dengan senyum tipis "Ayo kita antarkan buku-buku menyebalkan ini ke tempat asalnya" dengan senyum lebar ia tarik tangan Yunho kembali meneruskan langkah menuju kantor tempatnya mengumpulkan tugas.

"Bagaimana tesmu ?" Jaejoong bertanya selagi mereka berjalan bersisihan

"Lumayan. Tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan" Yunho menjawab dengan senyum kecil sementara beberapa gadis yang berpapasan berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menatap Yunho.

"Sepertinya kau akan cepat populer" Jaejoong meringis saat beberapa gadis memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah, menilai. Sungguh ia merasa dihakimi hanya karena berjalan bersama Jung Yunho. Heh.. mendengus remeh Jaejoong penasaran bagaimana ekspresi mereka jika tahu si tampan ini miliknya.

"Aku sudah akrab dengan kepopuleran kau tahu. Populer adalah nama tengahku" candanya dengan senyum menggoda yang khas membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli

"Jung popular Yunho" candanya "Kau sangat narsis melebihi bayanganku"

Alis Yunho terangkat sebelah "Oh kau cukup sering membayangkanku ternyata" Jaejoong memukul lengannya main-main "Berhenti sampai disitu tuan populer" mendelik galak namun tersenyum disaat yang sama.

Membagi tawa mereka masuk ke dalam ruang wali kelas Jaejoong yang kosong "Kenapa harus berhenti ? bukankah sisi narsisku mempesona ?" membuat Jaejoong memutar matanya jengah. Kedua tangannya sibuk memindahkan buku dan mengaturnya sesuai absen

"Oh yeah.. siapa yang bilang padamu tuan Jung-narsis-mempesona-Yunho ?" Yunho menyeringai geli "Kau. Baru saja kau bilang aku narsis dan mempesona dalam satu kalimat"

"Aish…" mendesis sebal Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho tertawa puas. Diam-diam bibirnya juga melengkung samar.

Berdua bersama Jaejoong di ruang kosong begini membuat Yunho tergoda untuk sekedar menjahili kekasihnya "Hey sayang" berbisik tepat di telinga gadisnya membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Mengambil langkah menjauh dengan wajah merah padam

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho ?! jangan main-main" mendelik galak Jaejoong mengusap telinganya kasar, menyingkirkan getar-getar yang Yunho tinggalkan

"Aku tidak main-main. Aku kan cuma memanggilmu" wajah sok polos Yunho membuat Jaejoong menggeram gemas

"Cukup panggil aku dengan cara normal namja genit"

"Apa salahnya kita kan cuma berdua" alis Yunho menekuk sedih, kentara sekali dibuat-buat "Aku hanya ingin bermesraan dengan kekasihku selagi ada waktu. Karena setelah keluar dari sini aku harus berlaku layaknya teman. Tidak bisakah aku menerima satu pelukan atau sedikit ciuman ? itu sudah cukup untuk mengusir kesedihanku. Kenapa kekasihku kejam sekali ya Tuhan"

Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho dengan gemas tidak tahan dan malu bukan main akibat perkataan frontal yang tentu saja membuat Jaejoong gugup dan berdebar. Apa-apaan dia menyebut pelukan dan ciuman sebegitu mudahnya. Dasar mesum !

"Aduh… aw.. berhenti astaga. Kenapa kau selalu melakukan kekerasan padaku sih ?" Yunho tertawa-tawa di tengah ringisan

"Kau namja menyebalkan genit tukang merayu ! rasakan ini huh ! apa-apaan kalimatmu itu hah ?" Jaejoong cemberut bukan main tangannya dengan kasar mengurutkan buku yang tercecer akibat tingkah brutalnya barusan

"Kenapa ? apa salahnya memeluk dan mencium kekasihku sendiri ? bahkan kau memelukku duluan saat kencan pertama kita" kembali senyum menggoda terpasang di wajah tampan yang entah mengapa hari ini terasa menyebalkan untuk Jaejoong

"Kita belum pernah kencan kekasihku-yang-tampan" kalimat penuh penekanan Jaejoong membuat Yunho meringis "Kita pernah. Kemarin" mata Yunho berkedip beberapa kali dengan alis naik turun

"Kemarin saat penjaga kedai bubble tea bertanya kau bilang kita kencan"

Jaejoong merengek sebal "Kau yang bilang bukan aku ! apa kau menderita Alzheimer hah ?" menggeplak kepala Yunho dengan buku di tangannya

"Jahat sekali" dielusnya pelan kepalanya yang baru saja disapa buku "Tapi kau tidak menyangkal. Kau malah tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi mer… aww" cubitan ganas mendarat di pinggangnya

"Tutup mulutmu dasar genit" berbalik memunggungi Yunho Jaejoong secepat mungkin berusaha menyusun buku-buku yang entah kenapa begitu banyak

"Aku akan menutup mulutku" kedua lengan besar Yunho memerangkap Jaejoong diantara dirinya dan meja. Menunduk memiringkan kepala untuk sekedar menempelkan pipinya sendiri pada pipi lembut sang kekasih

"H-hah ?"

"Aku akan menutup mulutku" Yunho tersenyum tampan "Hanya jika kau menutupnya dengan mulutmu"

Plak !

Sepanjang jalan menuju kafe Jung Yunho menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan cap jari di pipi kanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh ya. Ini ponselmu" Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel hitam milik Yunho dari saku roknya.

"Aku sampai lupa kalau ponselku ada padamu" gumamnya pelan. Lalu memasukkan benda tipis itu dalam saku jaketnya.

"Hey.. kau marah padaku ?" mencondongkan tubuh Jaejoong tersenyum lucu pada sang kekasih "Ayolah. Sudah tidak ada bekasnya, kau tidak perlu malu"

"Masih membekas di hatiku" gumamnya. Langkah Jaejoong terhenti, terkesiap, melongo dibuatnya. Sebelum mendengus geli. Memandang punggung tegap Yunho Jaejoong menggigit bibir gemas _"Aigo… imut sekali"_

Berlari kecil Jaejoong menyejajarkan langkah mereka. "Aku menceritakan tentangmu pada mommy" ia masih mencoba menarik perhatian Yunho

"Hmm"

"Katanya mommy ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Hmm"

"Apa kau mau mampir besok sore ?" Yunho terdiam cukup lama

"Hmm"

"Yaa ! kenapa mengacuhkanku ?"

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu Jaejoongie"

"Iya kau bahkan tidak menjawab ucapanku" langkah Yunho terhenti

"Aku menjawab" berpaling menatap Jaejoong "Aku bilang **'hmm'** "

"Itu bahkan bukan jawaban" giliran Jaejoong yang melangkah duluan. Dibelakangnya Yunho tersenyum-senyum.

"Kau bilang hubungan kita adalah rahasia tapi kau membahas tentang diriku pada ibu mertua"

"Aku hanya mengakuimu sebagai teman. Jangan besar kepala" Jaejoog berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh

"Heol.." Yunho berhenti sejenak "Hatiku terluka" gumamnya

Berbelok di koridor kafetaria mereka dengan jelas mendengar suara beroktaf tinggi milik Changmin. Pemuda itu terlihat merengek pada Yoochun yang melotot geram.

"Ayolah jidat hyung aku cuma memeluknya sebentar kenapa kau marah sekali" tangan Changmin berusaha menggapai Junsu yang mendelik ngeri

"Kau membuatnya sesak napas maknae. Dan kenapa kau ada disini hah ? bukankah kau bilang dulu tidak mau berpisah dengan _my kyuu_ -mu itu ?"

Gerakan Changmin berhenti dalam sekejab "Hyung" lirihnya membuat Yoochun mengangkat sebelah alis "Aku putus dengan Kyuu" jemari Changmin memilin ujung kaosnya

"MWOO ?" lengkingan Jaejoong membuat mereka menoleh "Bagaimana bisa ? Yaa ! apa yang kau lakukan sampai Kyuhyun memutuskanmu hah ?"

"Noona huweeee…." Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang kelebihan kalsium Changmin bergelayut di tubuh Jaejoong

"Aish.. lepass-kan Cwang" dengan susah payah Jaejoong mendorong Changmin ke atas kursi. Dasar aneh, pemuda ini masih baik-baik saja tadi.

"Noona aku sedang patah hati" menunduk murung mau tidak mau Changmin membuat mereka ikut bersedih. Pemuda ceria itu hampir tidak pernah murung, kecuali jika lapar. Namun tentu saja murung yang itu berbeda dengan yang ini

"Oh Cwang… katakan pada noona bagaimana kalian bisa putus hm ?" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk kepala Changmin penuh perhatian. Seperti seorang kakak. Yah memang Changmin adalah sosok adik yang tak pernah ia miliki.

"Aku membuat Kyuu menunggu berjam-jam saat kencan kami karena pemanggang pizza di tempat langgananku rusak. Noona tahu kan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pizzaku" mereka yang mendengar serentak mendengus setengah geram. Astaga dua bocah termuda kawan mereka memang aneh.

"Pantas saja Kyuhyun menendangmu dari hidupnya. Ahh kudengar ada seorang gadis manis bernama Lee Sungmin yang naksir Kyuhyun baru-baru ini" dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada Seunghyun tersenyum remeh.

"My Kyuu tidak tertarik pada gadis !" benaknya

"Semua orang tahu Kyuhyun itu Bi"

"ANDWAEEEE" teriakan berlebihan Changmin membuat Jaejoong memutar matanya jengah

"Sudahlah nanti juga mereka baik sendiri" Yonghwa mengibaskan tangannya cuek

"Changmin seorang gay.. Cho Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya sejak.. entahlah aku lupa sejak kapan" Seunghyun berbisik pada Yunho "Kau tahu kan sekarang hal seperti itu tidak tabu lagi" dengan anggukan pelan Yunho menatap teman barunya. Yah tentu saja ia tahu itu, hidup di luar negeri membuatnya terbiasa dengan orientasi menyimpang. Memang Yunho sendiri adalah normal namun ia juga tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi orang di sekitarnya. Menurut Yunho itu adalah pilihan pribadi masing-masing. Bahkan salah seorang sahabat Yunho di Kanada adalah seorang gay.

"Lalu kau sendiri ?" Yunho bertanya pada Seunghyun sembari mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jaejoong

Menyeringai misterius Seunghyun menjawab "Aku hanya tertarik pada satu orang tapi sayang sekali ia tidak ada disini" Yunho mendengus pelan

"Jadi kau adalah tipe 'perfect oppa' huh ?" sindirnya membuat Seunghyun tergelak "Dia laki-laki" kembali Seunghyun berbisik pada Yunho "Aaa… begitu rupanya"

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu ?" Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian Yunho

"Aku mau spaghetti, nachos, bibimbab.."

"YAA ! aku tidak bertanya padamu bocah nakal" kembali pandangan Jaejoong jatuh pada Yunho, memberika gestur bertanya

"Sama denganmu" Jaejoong mengangguk dan beranjak memesan menu makan siang

Memandang Jaejoong yang berlalu ke meja pantry untuk memesan, Yunho tersenyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yihan. Dengan kikuk pemuda itu menghindari tatapan mata yang lebih tua. Membuat alis Yunho berkerut samar.

"Bagaimana tesmu ?" suara Seunghyun membuatnya melepaskan pandang dari Yihan.

"Lumayan, tidak serumit yang kubayangkan" Seunghyun mengangguk malas "Otakmu bekerja dengan baik heh?" kekehnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deru halus mobil dan suara lalu lalang kendaraan yang bersimpangan terdengar samar. Membuat dua pemuda yang duduk dengan canggung berkali-kali menelan ludah gugup. Yah…. Atau salah satunya. "Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ne" Yihan merutuki bibirnya yang menyahut terlalu cepat. Membuat suaranya terdengar seperti cekikan karena kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Serius kau agak… aneh" alis Yunho berkerut tidak yakin saat menoleh menatap Yihan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman ?" ia kembali bertanya.

Sedikit berdehem untuk menetralkan kecanggungan tunggalnya Yihan menyahut "Tidak hyung, hanya sedikit kurang enak badan" Yunho hanya mengangguk ragu "Kau ingin aku menggantikanmu mengemudi ?" ia kembali bertanya. Dan gelengan kepala Yihan sudah cukup menjadi isyarat bagi Yunho untuk tidak lagi berbicara dan membiarkan Yihan menyetir dengan tenang. _Mungkin Yihan kelelahan_ pikirnya.

Menit-menit setelahnya keheningan kembali mendominasi. Sesampainya di rumah Yihan melambaikan tangan seadanya dan menaiki tangga tanpa menoleh lagi, mengabaikan ibunya yang menyiapkan makan malam bersama seorang pelayan.

"Selamat sore imo" Yunho menyapa Taeyeon dan membungkuk singkat pada pelayan yang menatapnya. "Selamat sore" Taeyeon membalas dengan keramahan yang sama yang Yunho temui sejak menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini.

"Bagaimana harimu ?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu sambil menyerahkan segelas air dingin pada Yunho. Yang kemudian diterimanya dengan senyum lepas, sudah lama Yunho tidak mendapati siapapun menyambutnya saat pulang. Dan mau tidak mau ada sedikit bagian hatinya yang terenyuh mendapati keluarga ini begitu baik pada ia dan ayahnya. Ah.. kenapa Yunho mendadak menjadi melankolis begini ?

"Luar biasa, aku bertemu teman baru dan lebih mengenal lingkungan tempat belajar nanti. Tesnya juga tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan" Taeyeon tertawa antusias "Benarkah ?" dengan sama antusiasnya Yunho mengangguk "Kurasa aku akan sangat menyukai sekolah baruku imo" senyum Yunho tak ubahnya bagaikan anak lima tahun yang bercerita pada ibunya.

Masih dengan senyum yang sama Taeyeon menangkup sebelah wajah Yunho, memberikan sentuhan hangat seorang ibu yang mungkin sudah bertahun tidak Yunho rasakan akibat keadaan ibunya yang memburuk selama beberapa tahun belakangan

"Syukurlah…" diusapnya pelan wajah pemuda sebaya anaknya ini, pemuda yang tidak seberuntung anaknya, pemuda yang tetap tersenyum ditengah-tengah hidupnya yang bagaikan tragedi, menguatkan sang ayah "Kalau begitu bersihkan dirimu dan istirahatlah, imo akan memanggilmu saat makan malamnya sudah siap" mengangguk Yunho menyusuri anak tangga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seunghyun kembali mendapat giliran mengantar Jaejoong karena selain arah mereka searah hari ini Park Yoochun sialan itu pergi kencan. Bukannya Seunghyun tidak suka mengantar Jaejoong tidak sama sekali hanya saja haruskah Yoochun kencan nyaris setiap hari ? bocah sialan itu benar-benar berlebihan.

"Hyun-ah kau mendengarku ?" rengekan Jaejoong membuat Seunghyun menghentikan umpatannya untuk Yoochun di dalam kepala

"Ya ?" bibir Jaejoong mencebil sebal menyadari ocehan panjang lebarnya tidak lebih dari angin lalu "Aku bilang apakah aku harus mengganti model rambutku ?" ucapnya setengah sebal

Alis tebal Seunghyun berkerut, kentara sekali kalau pemuda itu keberatan "Kau cantik, rambutmu cantik jadi mau kau apakan lagi ?"

Mengendikkan bahu acuh Jaejoong menjawab "Entahlah aku hanya merasa perlu mencoba sesuatu yang baru" Seunghyun memiringkan tubuh menatap sahabatnya saat mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah terakhir menuju rumah Jaejoong

"Jujur saja rambutmu sangat bagus" sejenak pandangan Seunghyun beralih pada rambut lurus dan hitam sahabatnya "Sayang sekali jika kau memotongnya, tapi semuanya terserah padamu. Jika itu membuatmu nyaman maka lakukan saja" tangan Seunghyun meraih perseneling dan kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke depan, melajukan mobilnya perlahan.

"Baiklah saranmu akan aku pertimbangkan" kekehnya. Dari semua sahabatnya Seunghyunlah yang paling sering ia mintai pendapat. Selain karena Seunghyun yang paling dewasa diantara mereka pemuda itu juga cenderung serius dalam menyikapi segala hal. Bersama Seunghyun Jaejoong seperti mendapat kakak yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

Jaejoong adalah anak tunggal, entah kenapa mereka semua tidak memiliki saudara seolah-olah dari awal Tuhan memang menakdirkan mereka untuk hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Well, kecuali Junsu yang memiliki saudara kembar yang memilih meneruskan pendidikannya di Jepang.

Dan Seunghyun, yang memiliki seorang adik perempuan atau setidaknya begitu sebelum kecelakaan maut yang merenggutnya tepat di hadapan Seunghyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sudah kubilang itu yang terakhir" Seunghyun menjaga suaranya agar tidak melejit naik menghadapi pria mungil yang bersedekap menatapnya tajam sejak satu jam lalu. Satu jam yang mereka habiskan dengan perang saraf. Seunghyun mencoba menekan egonya karena ia paham betul tempramen pria kecil ini sering kali meledak-ledak._

" _Kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakan 'terakhir kali', aku sudah memberimu pengecualian satu kali dan sudah kubilang tidak ada kesempatan kedua Choi !"_

 _Menghela napas Seunghyun mengalihkan pandangan ke jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Memang ia sadar ini salahnya, ia sudah mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak bertarung di dalam ring, lagi._

" _Apa kau tidak lelah membuatku kecewa hyung ?" lirih pemuda di hadapannya membuat Seunghyun mau tidak mau kembali menatap mata kesukaannya itu. Mata yang kini dipenuhi kekecewaan hingga Seunghyun ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat itu juga._

" _Oppa ? bisakah Minji mendapat es kyim lagi ?" cicitan manis dari kursi disampingnya sedikit melegakan Seunghyun. Mendengar helaan napas pasrah dari kekasihnya, Seunghyun sedikit bersyukur setidaknya keputusannya untuk mengajak sang adik kali ini sedikit membantu. Kekasihnya tidak mungkin meledak-ledak di hadapan gadis manis berkuncir dua ini. Karena ia tahu betapa sang kekasih menyayangi adiknya._

" _Tentu saja" Seunghyun mengangkat tangan memanggil pelayan. "Gomawo oppa" senyum lima jari dengan hiasan gigi yang tanggal tepat di tengah membuat Seunghyun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk terkekeh. Adiknya yang berumur tiga tahun ini selalu membawa senyum bagi siapapun disekitarnya._

 _Kembali menatap sang kekasih Seunghyun tersenyum tipis "Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyentuh ring lagi, kemarin aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jonghyun karena Hyungsik mengacau disana"_

 _Alis pemuda di hadapannya berkerut dalam "Aku tidak peduli" desisnya tajam "Kita selesai. Lagipula aku juga akan ke Kanada" getir dalam suaranya tidak dapat ia sembunyikan meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar._

" _Apa maksudmu ?" Seunghyun menggelegar hingga Minji tersentak kaget di kursinya, namun seluruh atensi Seunghyun sudah terlanjur terpusat pada pemuda yang dicintainya. "Kau meninggalkanku ?" desisnya lagi_

" _Kau lah yang memaksaku mengambil keputusan ini. Lagipula sepertinya memang kita harus berakhir" desis pemuda itu tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Seunghyun. Wajah Seunghyun memerah, pengendalian dirinya memang buruk._

 _Dalam satu gerakan dipukulnya meja mereka hingga menimbulkan suara 'krak' mengerikan, remuk menjadi dua oleh kepalan Seunghyun. Minji terlonjak kaget, tubuh mungilnya bergetar sebelum tetes demi tetes cairan bening jatuh menuruni pipi gempalnya yang kini memerah karena takut. Tak lagi dipedulikannya es krim yang terlempar berceceran di lantai._

 _Tangan-tangan mungilnya yang gemetaran meremas rok pelipit yang dipilihkan ibunya pagi tadi. Oppanya marah dan disini tidak ada eomma yang menenangkan atau appa yang akan menutupi telinganya dari suara mengerikan oppa yang paling disayanginya ini. Minji takut, ia takut karena ia tidak tahu harus berlindung kepada siapa saat satu-satunya orang tempatnya berlindung adalah penyebab ketakutan itu sendiri._

 _Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan gemetaran tanpa berani mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar membiarkan isakannya lolos. Apalagi tatapan beberapa orang yang menatap prihatin padanya. Orang-orang itu menatap meja mereka dengan pandangan yang membuat Minji mengkerut ketakutan_

" _JAGA MULUTMU ! AKU TIDAK INGIN KATA SIALAN ITU KELUAR DARI MULUTMU !" Seunghyun menggertak lebih keras, getarannya sampai ke tulang Minji. Pria lain yang lebih mungil bangkit dengan kecepatan yang tidak disangka bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Hingga kursinya teronggok di lantai. Lalu tanpa sepatah katapun meninggalkan Seunghyun._

 _Melihat tubuh mungil satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai mulai menghilang membuat sekujur tubuh Seunghyun diguyur ketakutan. Dalam sekali sentakan tidak manusiawi ia seret tangan mungil adiknya meninggalkan restoran tempat semua kejadian mengerikan itu terekam. Yang Seunghyun tidak tahu bukan hanya dalam ingatannya namun juga sang adik._

 _Dengan kalap dan langkah lebar yang membuat adiknya terseret-seret dalam isak tangis Seunghyun memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya di tengah keramaian. Genggaman tangannya pada Minji melonggar. Langkah kecil Minji menahannya, ia harus cepat atau ia akan kehilangan cintanya._

" _Oppa….." jeritan Minji disela isakannya tidak Seunghyun hiraukan. Gadis itu terisak keras berusaha berlari mengejar langkah panjang Seunghyun. Suaranya bahkan tidak lagi keluar, ia harus cepat atau oppa-nya akan meninggalkannya. Minji takut._

 _Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang kuyu dan lemas berusaha mengimbangi sang kakak. Jemari kecilnya mencoba meraih tangan sang kakak yang terkepal. Namun ia harus terjerembab saat telapak mungilnya tersandung satu sama lain._

 _Dengan wajah penuh air mata Minji menoleh sekitarnya dengan panik "Oppa hiks… hyunnie oppa" Minji kembali berlari mengejar bayangan Seunghyun yang mulai menghilang. Sebelum tubuhnya oleng terdorong pejalan kaki, wajah Minji terbentur keras pada aspal jalan raya. Membuat beberapa orang diseberang jalan memekik kaget._

 _Minji merangkak ketakutan menyadari dirinya tidak lagi ada di trotoar yang aman. Menjeritkan nama Seunghyun hingga tenggorokannya sakit sebelum suaranya hilang berganti dengan decit menakutkan, tepat sebelum Seunghyun berhasil meraih tubuhnya. Suara benda yang terbanting keras dan lampu jalan yang bergoncang mengerikan. Mematahkan tubuh mungil Minji. Membuat orang-orang menjerit ketakutan dan membuat Seunghyun berlari kesetanan. Menghampiri tubuh sang adik yang menekuk janggal._

 _Tubuh Minji hangat, matanya terpejam, wajahnya penuh linangan air mata. Seunghyun menjerit seperti orang gila. Tangannya yang memeluk tubuh sang adik ikut menghangat, oleh darah Minji._

 _Yang Seunghyun ingat hanya samar-samar. Ia menjerit, meraung, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh adiknya, tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti adiknya. Pandangannya mengabur dan setelah itu semuanya bagai mimpi buruk._

 _Ia ingat sang ibu menangis memeluknya mencegahnya untuk menghantam wajah dokter yang megatakan bahwa adiknya telah tiada. Minji masih hidup, dan Seunghyun bersumpah akan memberikan apapun, apapun yang ia punya. Ia akan membelikan seberapa banyakpun es krim yang Minji minta. Ia akan membiarkan Minji bersembunyi di lemarinya. Ia akan membiarkan Minji memakai sikat giginya. Nyawanya, ia akan menukar Minji dengan nyawanya._

 _Namun Tuhan terlalu kejam, terlalu kejam hingga bahkan dengan nyawanya sekalipun Seunghyun tidak akan mampu menebus jiwa suci adiknya dari genggaman malaikat maut. Ini semua salahnya, Seunghyun menjerit seperti anak kecil, membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali hingga sang ayah harus mendekapnya erat._

" _Tidak Tuhan, tidak ! tolong jangan ! ambil saja aku, jangan adikku Tuhan ! eomma… katakan pada Tuhan untuk tidak mengambil adikku eomma. Minji belum menghabiskan es krimnya eomma" Seunghyun menangis di pelukan ibunya._

 _Pengecut ! pembunuh ! bajingan !_

 _Hari itu Minji pergi, karena kesalahannya. Karena kabiadabannya. Karena ketololan Seunghyun. Minji pergi bersama jiwanya. Jika bisa ia akan melakukan apapun agar Minji bisa kembali ke pelukannya, apapun ! iblis manapun ambil jiwanya untuk menggantikan Minji. Namun itu semua hanya khayalan. Minji tetap pergi dan ia tetaplah seorang pembunuh. Itulah kenyataannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyun-ah !" Seunghyun tersentak bangun, Jaejoong mencengkeram pundaknya. Setetes peluh mengalir turun dari pelipisnya "Kau bemimpi buruk" bukan pertanyaan, namun peryataan. Setiap kali Seunghyun sedang banyak pikiran mimpi buruk itu akan datang menghantuinya, membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Seakan-akan malaikat mimpi tertawa bahagia menggantung jiwanya diambang pintu neraka. Ia tidak mati, namun merasakan sakitnya.

"Ya, seperti biasanya. Sepertinya besok aku harus menjenguk Minji, mungkin ia merindukanku" ujarnya pelan sembari mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya yang basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Akan kutemani, kita pergi bersama yang lain juga" Jaejoong meremas bahunya lembut. "Jangan Yonghwa, ia akan menggoda adikku" erangnya sebal. Mengingat betapa berisiknya pemuda itu setiap kali mereka berlima berkunjung ke makam adik Seunghyun. Belum lagi jika Changmin ikut dengan mereka. Sungguh Seunghyun jadi berpikir lebih baik menjual mereka pada arwah penasaran. Seunghyun bergidik sendiri.

Jaejoong melihat semuanya, bagaimana ia mengamuk di restoran itu, bagaimana ia meninggalkan Minji, dan bagaimana ia terlambat menyelamatkan sang adik. Jaejoonglah yang menelpon ambulance, Jaejoonglah yang menjaga Minji saat ia pingsan, Jaejoonglah yang menamparnya saat dengan putus asa ia mengais-ngais tanah basah makam Minji, mencoba membangunkan adiknya.

Jaejoong ada disana mendampinginya seperti seorang sahabat yang tidak pernah Seunghyun miliki, menguatkan Seunghyun, dan mengingat bagaimana ia dan Yoochun beradu tinju di masa lalu membuat Seunghyun mendengus lirih. Ia melalui banyak hal, dan seperti rintik hujan di tanahnya yang gersang Tuhan mengirim Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Memberinya apa yang bahkan tidak dapat diberikan keluarganya saat itu. Kekuatan.

"Mommy sudah pulang dan membawa makanan. Makanlah dulu setelah itu pulang dan beristirahat. Kau pasti kelelahan" Jaejoong bangkit meninggalkannya menuju meja makan. Membuat hidung Seunghyun mendadak sensitive akan bau harum yang Jaejoong tuju. Tersenyum menyapa ibu Jaejoong yang akrab dengan mereka semua ia duduk dan mengambil suapan besar nasi. Mengabaikan kekehan geli Tae Hee ataupun pekikan Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seunghyun memutar kunci di tangannya tersenyum saat mendapati sang ibu membereskan meja makan dan sang ayah yang sibuk menghabiskan teh ginsengnya. Menyapa kedua orangtuanya Seunghyun tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk saat sang ibu menyajikan makan malam bagiannya.

Sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari ayahnya dengan lahap seolah kelaparan Seunghyun menghabiskan masakan sang ibu tercinta hingga tandas. Tidak peduli perutnya terlalu penuh.

Ibunya sudah repot-repot menyiapkan bagiannya, dan sang ayah menunggunya di meja makan meskipun beliau sudah selesai. Agar ia tidak makan sendirian. Kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk meluangkan waktu untuknya.

Jadi tidak peduli sepenuh apapun perutnya Seunghyun akan tetap menghabiskannya agar sang ibu tersenyum. Tidak peduli jika ia akan memuntahkan makanannya nanti. Tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia akan kesakitan.

Seunghyun akan melakukan apapun, apapun untuk membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bahagia. Tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia adalah satu-satunya yang tersakiti. Asalkan tidak ada lagi kekecewaan dan air mata dari orang-orang yang ia cintai. Karena ini adalah penebusan dosa Seunghyun.

 **Tbc….**

 **Nyahaaaaaaaaa…. Maap lama ngga nongol bawa tragedy macem ini. Dedek lagi cedih… jadi susah mau nulis yang ringan2 maaf ya readerkuhhh :* :* maaf juga kalo kesannya ngga nyambung dan agak aneh ya** **jujur aja setelah berbulan-bulan ngga nulis agak kagok maaf ya… part ini separuhnya udah aku selesaiin dari dulu dan separuhnya baru kemarin malem. Jadi sekali lagi maaf kalo kesannya cerita ini agak 'rusak' atau ngga nge feel. Buat kedepannya saya bakal berusaha buat update berkala lagi *deep bow***

 **Jujur aja awalnya story tiopi itu Cuma Jaejoong yang nolong pacar tiopi yang kecelakaan bukan nyesek-nyesek begini. Tapi apa daya otak kadang nakal banyak maunya jadilah begini *peace**

 **Kalau ada yang ngoment 'kok kesannya kebetulan banget Jaejoong selalu ada dimana-mana' well remember the tittle of this story ? saya sendiri tipe orang yang percaya bahwa ngga ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua yang terjadi di hidup kita, hal-hal besar sampai hal-hal kecil adalah takdir. Semuanya baik ataupun buruk sedetail dan sesepele apapun itu sudah jadi bagian dari takdir dan jalan yang kita pilih.**

 **Dan di chapter ini saya juga mau nunjukin bahwa kolam yang permukaannya tenang bisa aja menyimpan arus deras dibawahnya. Ngga semua bisa kita lihat dari sisi luarnya aja. Saat menghadapi masalah coba untuk melihat dari banyak sisi bukan Cuma satu.**

 **Kaya tiopi yang kelihatannya adem ayem tapi punya tragedy tersendiri atau si uchun yang konyol gemes bikin pen gigit ternyata hidupnya berantakan atau bahkan si Jaejoong yang adalah anak broken home.**

 **Setiap orang punya sisi kelamnya masing-masing. Dan setiap orang juga punya cahayanya msing-masing. Sesuatu yang menguatkan mereka. Dan to be honest makna The Fate itu sendiri mungkin lebih dalem dari yang saya kira, who knows?**

 **So…. Saat ketemu sesuatu jangan bilang itu kebetulan oke ?! say… "It's a fate"**

 **Berminat meninggalkan jejak ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING : NO BASH, NO FLAME, TYPO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, YUNJAE GS, NO PLAGIAT**

 **Joongiekitty presents~**

Kim Jaejoong membolak balik katalog di tangannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Junsu dengan handuk di rambutnya yang basah menatap bosan pada sahabatnya "Apa kau hanya akan memandanginya ? segera pilih, aku bahkan sudah selesai sejak tadi Kim Jaejoong" berkacak pinggang mata sipitnya melotot pada gadis cantik yang mengenakan bathrobe salon sama sepertinya. Khusus hari ini Jaejoong mau melakukan perawatan tubuh.

Besok adalah hari pentas mereka dan hari ini adalah hari khusus wanita yang di deklarasikan secara sepihak oleh Junsu hingga para pria mendesah pelan akibat kekeras kepalaan kekasih Park Yoochun yang terkadang diluar nalar manusia.

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut mendengar suara khas Junsu yang membuat beberapa pekerja salon meringis. Ia masih bingung apakah rambutnya akan diberi warna atau dibiarkan apa adanya. Seunghyun bilang rambutnya sudah bagus tapi Jaejoong juga ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

Ia sangat kagum saat melihat rambut platina Boa yang terlihat begitu apik membingkai wajah mungil gadis yang sering kali mengajari Jaejoong koreografi yang susah ia hafal. Tapi Junsu bilang ia akan terlihat pucat dengan rambut platina, karena kulit Jaejoong putih, medekati pucat. Atau mungkin seperti Junsu yang mengecat rambutnya dengan warna tosca terang, warna yang sangat berani. Namun justru warna itu menonjolkan kesan dewasa pada diri Junsu.

Gadis kekanakan itu berubah menjadi tipe gadis yang akan membuat siapapun menoleh. Bukannya sebelumnya Junsu tidak cantik, hanya saja rambut coklatnya yang lama tidak membuatnya terlihat _dazzling_ seperti saat ini. Apalagi dengan berani gadis itu memotong rambut sepunggungnya menjadi sedikit lebih panjang dibawah bahu. Terlihat begitu _fresh_.

Dan Jaejoong juga ingin yang seperti itu, ia ingin tampil dengan luar biasa sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Bibir Jaejoong semakin mengerucut, ia ingin membuat Yunho terpesona. Sesederhana itu.

Menatap cermin dihadapannya Jaejoong menghela napas. Rambutnya panjang dan lurus, hitam. Dengan poni menyamping, kalau bukan digerai ya _ponytail._ Mendengus pelan Jaejoong menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. _Huh…. tidak menarik._

"Apakah ada katalog lain ?" ia bertanya pada pria cantik yang sedari tadi menungguinya. Dengan senyum tipis pria itu beranjak dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan sebuah katalog berbagai jenis dan warna rambut yang sedikit lebih kusut dari yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Ini adalah katalog lama, tapi siapa tahu nona cantik tertarik" suaranya halus dan dipanggil cantik mau tidak mau membuat Jaejoong tersenyum juga. "Apakah ada rekomendasi untukku ?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya saat mendapati Junsu tidak ada disekitarnya.

"Jika nona cantik tidak suka model atau warna yang berlebihan mungkin model-model seperti ini cocok" pria itu membantu membuka bagian yang ia maksud. Warna-warna sederhana dengan model yang cantik.

Mata Jaejoong terpaku pada salah satu gambar, senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini ?" ia tidak bisa menahan binar harapan dimatanya saat mendongak menatap si pria cantik. "Pillihan bagus, rambutmu akan menjadi sangat cantik. Kita hanya perlu merubah warnanya" menerawang menatap Jaejoong lewat pantulan cermin, mencoba membayangkan bagaimana tampilan yang sempurna untuk gadis itu. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar saat mendapati keantusiasan yang sama besarnya pada mata si pria cantik.

Menghela napas gugup Jaejoong berharap hasilnya sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Jantungnya berdegup pelan saat tangan si pria cantik mulai menyentuh rambutnya. Apakah ia akan terlihat luar biasa? Apakah orang-orang akan menyukainya? Apakah Yunho akan menyukainya?

"Apakah sudah dimulai ?" Yunho dan Changmin menjulurkan kepala mereka mengedarkan pandang melewati kepala-kepala lain yang berdesakan satu sama lain. Meskipun kenyataannya tidak perlu karena tinggi mereka diatas rata-rata. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas salah satu mata kuliah wajib yang harus mereka serahkan hari itu juga, dosen tua pemarah. Sial

"Itu Yoochun" Yunho menunjuk sebuah titik tidak jauh dari mereka. Dan tanpa dikomando keduanya membelah kerumunan mendekat pada Yoochun yang berdiri bersama Seunghyun dan Yihan, posisi mereka lumayan dekat dengan panggung. Spot yang pas untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan apapun yang ada diatas sana.

"Hyung" Yoochun menyapa saat Yunho berdiri disisinya "Apa kami ketinggalan ?" mata Yunho menatap penuh penasaran ke arah panggung besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah lapangan utama Toho. Acara ini lebih ramai dari yang ia duga, banyak masyarakat umum yang datang karena memang tiket acara ini dijual bebas. Jangan lupakan juga pamflet dan poster yang terpasang di sekeliling area sekolah.

"Tidak, giliran Jaejoong dan Junsu masih sekitar sepuluh menit lagi" ujarnya. Untuk siapa lagi mereka mau repot-repot berdesakan di barisan depan jika bukan demi dua gadis kesayangan mereka itu. Meskipun harus Yoochun akui, banyak hal-hal menarik yang ditampilkan.

Yunho melepas jaket yang ia gunakan, memakai jaket ditengah-tengah kerumunan bukan ide bagus. Menyisakan kaos hitam berlengan pendek Yunho menyampirkan jaket disela-sela tali ranselnya. Yoochun menatapnya penuh minat, melirik tubuhnya sendiri yang berbalut seragam dan tubuh Yunho bergantian.

Matanya bergulir ke samping dan menatap Seunghyun yang bersedekap menatap panggung. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya Yoochun berucap lirih "Sepertinya aku harus olahraga" Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Membuat Yoochun menoleh kaget dan berdehem dengan canggung. "Lupakan hyung" ujarnya sedikit merengut.

"Ya benar, kau harus olahraga. Otakmu hanya berisi gadis saja selama ini" Seunghyun bergumam cuek membuat Yunho tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan. Membuat Yoochun mendelik.

Suara MC yang tidak lain adalah Ahra membuat perhatian mereka sontak teralihkan pada panggung. Tubuh Yunho menegak tanpa sadar, begitu antusias mengetahui sebentar lagi untuk pertama kalinya ia akan melihat kekasihnya tampil diatas panggung. Yunho menggigit bibir dalamnya mencoba menahan senyum yang hampir saja muncul. Ia tidak ingin membuat yang lain curiga tentu saja. Mengingat permintaan kekasihnya untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

Sekumpulan gadis dengan jaket hoodie kebesaran yang menutup kepala mereka dan rok berwarna peach mengambil posisi diatas panggung. Senyum lebar tidak dapat lagi Yunho tahan saat mengenali Jaejoong sebagai salah satu gadis yang ikut berdiri disana. Kekasihnya seperti anggota _idol group_ saja.

Music _up beat_ menjadi pembuka, gerakan energic membuat kerumunan penonton bersorak kencang. Mereka berjumlah delapan orang hanya saja mata Yunho terpaku pada satu gadis yang berada di posisi kanan. Sekilas Yunho melihat Junsu di sisi satunya. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis di setiap gerakan, menikmati koreografi yang Yunho yakin sudah ia hafal diluar kepala mengingat betapa sibuk gadis itu akhir-akhir ini hingga untuk menelponnya saja Yunho harus menunggu hingga malam.

Gerakan gadis itu luwes, postur tubuhnya benar-benar mendukung. Hoodie kebesaran yang mereka gunakan hingga menutup kepala sama sekali tidak terlihat menghambat gerakan-gerakan mereka yang Yunho akui sangat bagus dan singkron satu sama lain. Irama music mulai melambat dan gadis-gadis didepan sana berganti posisi sembari menarik resleting hoodie perlahan.

Dibelakang punggungnya Yunho dapat merasakan euphoria lautan laki-laki yang bersorak girang. Yunho menelan ludah seakan-akan ada batu besar yang mengganjal kerongkongannya. Menatap tanpa berkedip pada Jaejoong yang berkilau dihujani sinar matahari.

Bibirnya terbuka pelan. Dadanya sesak bukan oleh desakan yang semakin terasa di punggungnya atau suara sorak sorai yang makin menggila. Namun oleh penampilan gadis cantik di depan sana.

Jaejoong yang ternyata terbalut _mini dres one piece_ berbahan _wollpeach_ yang membalut mengikuti kontur tubuhnya, melekuk indah hingga Yunho nyaris tersedak. Rambutnya yang selalu dikuncir kuda kini tergerai seperti sutra paling mahal yang dapat manusia temukan. Bergelobang indah membingkai wajahnya yang terbalut make up tipis.

Menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan gaya luar biasa diiringi senyum tipis di bibirnya Jaejoong terlihat sama sekali berbeda dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat, mengambil posisi di tengah.

Diantara warna platina Boa, gadis yang ia ingat sebagai orang yang dicemburui Jaejoong, Junsu yang tersenyum sensual disisinya ataupun gadis lain dengan rambut tak kalah cantik. Jaejoong dengan rambut hitam legam tanpa poni yang biasa menaungi dahinya, ujung rambutnya yang biasanya lurus dan rata kini menekuk halus dan bergelombang membingkai Jaejoong seperti lukisan hingga _Aprodhite_ akan bersujud dikakinya.

Terlihat dewasa, luar biasa cantik sekaligus menggoda. Diatas panggung image gadis polos sirna sepenuhnya. Meliukkan tubuhnya sesuai music tema yang mereka pilih yang Yunho ketahui merupakan lagu salah satu boygroup naik daun saat ini. Senyum kecil Jaejoong terlihat misterius sekaligus _mengundang._

Gaun berwarna peach sewarna kulitnya membuat warna hitam rambut Jaejoong begitu menarik pandangan. Suara berbisik di sebelah kirinya entah mengapa menarik perhatian Yunho "Jangan" bisik salah seorang pemuda sembari menarik-narik lengan temannya.

Melihat apa yang terpampang di layar ponsel pemuda itu sontak rahang Yunho mengeras. Lengan kiri Yunho terulur mencengkeram ponsel sekaligus jemari pemuda yang sudah pasti hendak mengambil gambar Jaejoong dari sudut yang benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Jangan yang satu itu atau kau akan remuk ditanganku" setengah menggeram, wajah kaku Yunho serta suara beratnya membuat pemuda itu mundur selangkah hingga menabrak temannya. Meringis sambil menatap jemarinya yang memerah dalam cengkraman Yunho. "Sudah kubilang jangan duo kim. Penjaganya selalu berjaga sekitar panggung" wajah pias temannya sama sekali tidak membuat Yunho melepaskan tatapannya pada si pengambil gambar yang sontak terburu menjauh sambil menarik temannya sedetik setelah Yunho melepas cengkeramannya.

Mata Yunho mengedar pelan, mencoba mencari tuan-kurang-ajar lain yang siapa tahu saja memiliki niat sama bejatnya terhadap yang satu tadi. Kekehan Changmin membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya yang mungkin terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Kukira kau berbeda hyung, ternyata kau sama seperti mereka" dengan dagunya Changmin menunjuk Seunghyun yang menggenggam sebuah ponsel menatap datar seorang pemuda yang menunduk takut dihadapannya. "Ini alasan mengapa hyungdeul selalu mengambil tempat-tempat strategis di depan panggung. Karena tidak semua orang mengambil gambar secara wajar" jemari Changmin membuat tanda kutip.

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan Yunho mendesah lirih mendapati ia masih terpesona pada penampilan Jajeoong di depan sana. Gadis itu menjadi cantik, sangat cantik, jauh lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Dan entah Yunho harus senang atau sedih mengetahui akan semakin banyak pria yang menginginkan gadisnya itu. _Gadis nakal_ Yunho terkekeh dalam hati.

Yunho bahkan baru sadar Yoochun, Seunghyun dan Yihan berdiri menyebar menyisakan dirinya dan Changmin. Astaga, seposesif itu kah? Tapi jika mengingat apa yang dilakukan pemuda sialan tadi tentu itu adalah hal yang harus dilakukan. Mengingatnya saja membuat darah Yunho mendidih. Membayangkan entah siapa memiliki foto kekasihnya yang diambil dari sudut 'berbahaya' membuat jantung Yunho memukul dadanya lebih liar.

Dalam beberapa ketukan terakhir gerakan gadis-gadis yang Yunho akui semuanya cantik diatas sana berhenti. Membuat Yunho bernapas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak harus khawatir lagi akan tangan-tangan jahil yang mencoba menyentuh kekasihnya, secara tidak langsung.

Changmin terkekeh lebar, cengirannya membuat Yunho menyernyitkan alis "Hyung sangat menyukai noona ya?" menatap Channgmin membuat Yunho teringat akan dirinya dimasa lalu. Dirinya setiap kali merengek sesuatu pada sang ayah. "Siapa yang tidak menyukainya ?" jawabnya. Bersedekap bocah cerdas itu melanjutkan dengan nada serius "Tidak masalah jika hyung menyukai Joongie noona. Hanya saja tidak akan mudah hyung tahu itu kan?"

Yunho bersedekap terseyum tipis terhadap apa yang Changmin ungkapkan. Tentu saja ia tahu, sangat tahu. Tapi bukankah itu bukti jika Jaejoong memang seberharga itu? Amat berharga hingga ia harus bersusah payah. Yah meskipun hati gadis itu sendiri sudah ada dalam genggamannya namun kecintaan orang-orang di sekelilingnya menyulitkan.

Getaran di sakunya mengalihkan perhatian Yunho, Changmin melirik sekilas lalu berpaling kembali ke atas panggung. Sebuah pesan singkat yang membuat Yunho sudah payah menahan ulasan di bibirnya. "Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar" ujarnya sambil lalu pada Changmin.

Beberapa kali Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya membelah kerumunan. Menghembuskan napas lega setelah sampai di koridor yang tidak terlalu ramai karena hampir semua orang berdesakan di lapangan utama. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan lincah meniti satu-persatu anak tangga menuju lantai tiga gedung Senior High school.

Koridor lantai tiga benar-benar sepi. Mata Yunho mengedar mencari ruang yang dimaksud Jaejoong dalam pesan singkatnya barusan. Kelas Jaejoong. Menatap satu persatu papan yang terpasang di setiap pintu kelas entah mengapa Yunho malah berdehem gugup saat menemukan tujuannya.

Diputarnya pelan kenop pintu dan menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam. Tubuhnya baru setengah masuk dan bibirnya belum sempat mengucapkan satu patah katapun saat Jaejoong menubruknya begitu kencang hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Astaga !" lirihnya setelah beberapa detik sadar dari keterkejutan. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihat pelukan brutal dari sang kekasih Yunho berjalan masuk dengan Jaejoong yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidangnya. Menutup pintu dan menunduk pada gadisnya.

"Berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu oke? Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri manis" dengan gemas didekapnya Jaejoong lebih erat. Sang gadis terkikik dalam rengkuhan Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongak menatapnya dengan senyum lebar yang coba ia tahan "Bagaimana ?" Yunho menyernyit tidak mengerti "Bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?" Jaejoong mengulang dengan gemas

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya sejenak. Menatap lekat mata berbinar kekasih cantiknya. Gadis itu masih memakai dress berwarna peach yang dipakainya di panggung tadi. Dengan rambut bergelombang indah dan ujung-ujung yang dipangkas tidak beraturan yang jatuh secara luar biasa menaungi punggung Jaejoong.

Sejenak Yunho merasa darahnya mengalir lebih cepat saat merasakan lekukan-lekukan tubuh kekasihnya yang masih setia bertengger, bergelayut padanya dengan mata besar yang menatap penasaran.

"Kau cantik" ujarnya sedikit kaku. Jaejoong mengangguk antusias masih menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Yunho terdiam seperti pemuda dungu. Antara bingung dengan maksud kekasihnya dan mencoba meredakan desiran darahnya yang bertambah cepat saat senyum Jaejoong semakin lebar. Bibir Jaejoong mencebil lalu menghentakkan lengannya yang sedari tadi melingkari tubuh gadis itu "Hanya itu ?" tuntutnya sebal

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya sambil meringis bingung "Ya" bisiknya ragu. Dengan sebal Jaejoong merengek "Maksudku apakah gerakan danceku bagus ? apakah menurutmu orang menyukainya ? apakah kau menyukainya ?" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu sport berwarna putih.

Sejujurnya ia sangat senang mendengar dari mulut Yunho sendiri bahwa ia terlihat cantik tapi apakah hanya itu yang ada di otak Yunho. Astaga secantik itukah Jaejoong ? percaya diri sekali eoh…

"Ya gerakanmu bagus, aku juga menyukainya" lanjut Yunho cepat. "Kenapa kau terlihat terpaksa mengatakannya" Jaejoong memukul perutnya pelan. Membuat Yunho mengaduh, tidak sakit hanya terkejut.

"Apakah dance-nya harus seksi seperti itu ?" Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya, tasnya sedikit mengganjal namun Yunho mengabaikannya. Ditariknya pelan lengan mulus gadisnya hingga lutut mereka bertemu.

"Itu tidak seksi Yun-ah, gerakan seperti itu sudah biasa" jawaban enteng kekasihnya membuat Yunho mendelik. Otaknya memutar memori tentang si pemotret mesum. "Sudah biasa ?" suara Yunho naik beberapa oktaf hingga Jaejoong tersentak kaget.

"Mwoya…" jari-jari Jaejoong menarik pelan kaosnya "Kenapa kau histeris sekali ? apa kau marah padaku ?" mata musang Yunho terarah pada jari-jari nakal kekasihnya yang kini mulai memainkan kancing di bawah kerah kaosnya. Gesture manis dan raut murung gadis yang kini menunduk dihadapannya mau tidak mau membuat Yunho luluh juga.

"Aku tidak marah" tangannya terulur membelai rambut yang menjuntai menutupi punggung kekasihnya "Kau sangat cantik hingga membuat semua lelaki menatapmu" menunduk untuk mempertemukan dahi mereka Yunho berbisik "Dan aku cemburu sayangku"

Kekasihnya menggumam manja lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah hingga telinga di dada Yunho. "Dasar genit" cibirnya membuat Yunho terkekeh. Ditariknya tubuh itu lebih dekat hingga Yunho bisa mendekapnya lebih erat.

Dengan senang hati Jaejoong menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya di tubuh jangkung sang kekasih. Tinggi Jaejoong yang hampir seratus tujuh puluh terlihat mungil dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Aku gugup sekali. Aku takut bagaimana jika nanti aku lupa _choreo_ kami atau aku membuat kesalahan atau sesuatu terjadi diatas panggung" gumamnya mendongak menatap Yunho hingga pemuda itu tidak mampu menahan senyum.

"Kau sangat hebat, aku sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Aku percaya kau tidak akan membuat kesalahan karena kau sudah berlatih begitu keras. Ingatlah kerja keras akan selalu terbayar Joongie" jemari Yunho menyeka pelan keringat di dahi kekasihnya

Jaejoong tersenyum manis sebelum berjinjit meraup bibir kekasihnya dalam tautan bibirnya sendiri, sebelum melepasnya beberapa detik kemudian. Membuat napas Yunho tercekat. Kecupan manis yang membuat pipi Jaejoong semerah persik "Salah sendiri kata-katamu manis sekali" bisiknya menunduk malu.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih saat mendengar kekehan pelan lolos dari bibir Yunho. "Kekasihku nakal sekali eoh" dengan gemas ia usak puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Lihat aku sayang" tangan besarnya menangkup sebelah wajah Jaejoong "Aku merindukanmu" menunduk hingga mata mereka bertemu Yunho tersenyum lebar.

Mengecup pucuk hidung kekasihnya dan memagut bibir lembab Jaejoong saat mendapat balasan kata yang sama. Dilumatnya perlahan bibir yang terasa seperti strawberry dan mint milik kekasihnya. Tangan Jaejoong naik perlahan menuju bahunya dan bertaut sempurna dibalik tengkuk si pemuda.

Dengan senang hati Jaejoong memejamkan mata membiarkan sekali lagi sang kekasih menawan bibirnya. Yunho melepaskannya sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Sebelum lengan kirinya terkalung sempurna di pinggang Jaejoong sementara tangan satunya merayap menangkup tengkuk gadis itu.

Dilumatnya bibir bawah Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong melenguh perlahan, mengeratkan rengkuhannya di leher Yunho. Memiringkan kepalanya Yunho meraup seluruhnya. Memanja Jaejoong dengan gerak konstan bibirnya. Suara-suara basah mulai bergaung di ruangan yang kosong itu. Menggigit bibir kenyal kekasihnya Yunho menelusupkan lidahnya membuat Jaejoong melenguh panjang.

Ia bisa merasakan lidah Yunho dalam rongga mulutnya. Menyapu apapun yang berada di dalam sana hingga Jaejoong merasa lidahnya digoda untuk ikut bergerak mengimbangi pria pertamanya ini.

Dengus napas Yunho yang menerpa wajahnya menghangatkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga membawa tubuhnya makin menyatu dengan sang kekasih. Merasa bahagia saat lengan Yunho meremat pinggangnya.

Dengan gerakan kaku dibalasnya pagutan dalam Yunho. Mencoba membuat Yunho merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. Setetes saliva mengalir menuruni dagunya dan Jaejoong tidak peduli itu milik siapa. Yang memenuhi otaknya hanya lidah Yunho yang kini mencumbu langit-langit mulutnya, membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

Merasa lehernya kaku karena terus menunduk Yunho melepaskan bibir manis candunya dan membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Dengan mudah menghela tubuh kekasihnya ke atas meja terdekat sebelum kembali mengulum bibir kekasihnya membungkam protes Jaejoong yang pada akhirnya tak pernah terucap.

Kedua tangan Yunho menjangkau apapun yang dapat dijangkaunya. Bergantian dari punggung hingga pinggang Jaejoong. Gadis itu dengan pasrah menghisap bibir atasnya saat Yunho memagut bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup rahang Yunho yang terasa begitu keras dan tegang.

Yunho menghisap lidah Jaejoong sebelum lidahnya sendiri menjilati bibir atas dan bawah Jaaejoong bergantian. Suara napas Jaejoong yang terputus-putus membuat gairah Yunho naik hingga kepala.

Disesapnya keras kedua belah benda manis kekasihnya. Hingga Jaejoong merengek karena bibirnya sedikit nyeri. Tangannya bergerilya di hamparan rambut Yunho. Mengusapnya tidak beraturan hingga sengal napas Yunho yang bertambah keras menyapa telinganya.

Tangan Yunho turun mengusap pahanya, meremasnya pelan. Bersamaan dengan gigitan pada sudut bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong memekik antara nyeri dan nikmat. Bibir nikmat Yunho berpindah menuju ceruk lehernya, secara reflek Jaejoong mendongak. Matanya terpejam.

Lidah Yunho menjalar disepanjang pembuluh darahnya yang menjadi berkali lipat lebih sensitive dari biasanya. Mengikuti alur samar di leher Jaejoong hingga belakang telinganya. Yunho menyesap titik sensitive dibalik helaian surai Jaejoong.

"Nghhhh…" erangan Jaejoong bagaikan alarm dalam otak Yunho. Adrenalin menggelegak di sepanjang tulang punggungnya. Melompat mundur Yunho melepaskan seluruh cengkeramannya atau apapun itu dari tubuh Jaejoong. Begitu tiba-tiba hingga Jaejoong harus terhuyung mencengkeram pinggiran meja.

Napas Yunho tersengal, mengusap wajahnya setengah ngeri. Sekaligus menenggelamkan gairah yang bergumul di ambang kesadarannya. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan

"Yun.." Jaejoong berbisik serak, cemas sekaligus takut melihat Yunho yang masih berdiam bagai patung dengan rona pias. Menatapnya Yunho kembali mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Astaga maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku" kata itu Yunho bisikkan berulang kali. Dengan mata berkabut akibat gairah yang ditimbulkan pria yang tengah mendekapnya Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya menyerah.

Kata-kata Yunho jelas menyadarkan Jaejoong, bahwa apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan sudah terlampau jauh. Tumbuh dalam lingkungan hangat keluarga Jaejoong selalu dibekali dengan petuah-petuah ayahnya hingga dewasa. Bahkan setelah usianya kini, setelah keluarganya terpecah menjadi dua sang ayah masih terus memantau bagaimana perkembangannya. Belum lagi keempat sahabatnya yang selalu menjadi alarm pertama bagi Jaejoong.

Memejamkan mata keduanya sama-sama meredakan gairah yang membumbung beberapa detik lalu. Dengan lembut dibalasnya dekapan Yunho "Aku juga minta maaf" bisiknya kemudian.

Membantu Jaejoong turun dari atas meja mata Yunho terpaku pada bercak kemerahan di bawah telinga Jaejoong. Alis Yunho menekuk canggung. Tangannya merapikan rambut kusut Jaejoong sekaligus menutup tanda yang baru saja dibuatnya. Untung saja tempat itu sedikit tersembunyi, Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tanda itu ada di bagian leher Jaejoong. Oh mungkin ia akan dibunuh para pria posesif yang mengelilingi gadisnya.

"Kau berbahaya sekali" gerutunya pelan. Jaejoong terkikik geli membiarkan Yunho merapikan anak rambutnya yang nakal menempeli pipi Jaejoong. Menikmati sentuhan hangat Yunho di wajahnya. Sesungguhnya tidak terlalu berantakan hingga Yunho harus menghabiskan bermenit-menit untuk merapikannya. Hanya saja Jaejoong tidak keberatan, ia menikmatinya. Mereka menikmatinya.

"Selamat untuk suksesnya penampilanmu hari ini hm…" Yunho menangkup dagunya "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" pemuda itu mundur selangkah dan meraih ransel dipunggungnya.

Dengan penasaran Jaejoong melongok pada isi tas kekasihnya hingga ia melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat. Yunho tersenyum menatap mata Jaejoong dan membuka tutupnya.

Satu set jepit dan karet rambut. Karetnya berwarna peach dan campuran biru laut, dari kejauhan nampak seperti gelas. Bening dan transparan. Jepit rambutnya berwarna sama dengan ujung sebuah hiasan dari berlian-berlian kecil membentuk Kristal salju. Masing-masing ada sepasang.

Jaejoong tertawa gembira "Astaga…. ini manis sekali" menggigit bibirnya gemas. Telunjuknya membelai Kristal-kristal kecil yang terlihat begitu berkilau. Jajoong pernah menerima hadiah. Kalung, cincin, boneka dan banyak lagi. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong menerima hadiah semanis ini.

Ia kembali mendongak pada Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia. Atau karena pria inilah alasannya. Ya, karena pria ini. "Terimakasih" bisiknya. "Kau akan terlihat sangat cantik" Yunho meraih satu jepit rambut dan menyerahkan kotaknya untuk Jaejoong pegang.

Dipasangkannya pada sisi kanan rambut Jaejoong. Terlihat berkilau, seperti mata gadisnya. Yunho tersenyum lebar "Lihat, bukankah aku selalu benar" dipandanginya dengan puas "Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi mana yang lebih cantik, jepit rambutnya atau dirimu" dan cubitan serta pipi memerah menjadi balasan untuk Yunho.

"Ayo kuantar sampai ke ruang ganti" Yunho menautkan tangan keduanya. Namun sebelum Yunho meraih kenop pintu Jaejoong menahan langkahnya. Kekasihnya itu tersenyum gugup saat Yunho menatapnya penuh Tanya.

Jari Jaejoong menarik lepas jepit rambut yang Yunho pasangkan, bersamaan dengan elakannya atas genggaman Yunho. "Kau keluarlah duluan. Aku akan menyusul belakangan"

Senyum Yunho lenyap. Untuk sejenak tadi Yunho lupa bahwa dimata semua orang statusnya dengan Jaejoong adalah bukan apa-apa. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya anak baru yang kebetulan kenal dengan Yihan. Dan masuk ke dalam lingkup pertemanan mereka.

Hampir dua bulan, dan mereka menyembunyikannya dengan cerdas. Bertingkah seperti teman, berbicara seperti teman. Bahkan Jaejoong cenderung menghindari percakapan dengannya saat mereka bersama yang lain.

Mengingat semua itu mau tidak mau Yunho jadi berpikir, apa seburuk itu mengakui dirinya di depan para sahabat Jaejoong? Yunho tahu mereka semua posesif dan menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong, hanya saja jika mereka mengatakan yang sebernarnya apakah akan seburuk itu?

Jaejoong sudah mengatakannya, tentang bagaimana ia takut akan penerimaan sahabatnya untuk Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tidak bisa jika melihat Yunho harus berurusan dengan tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya yang terkadang bisa begitu gila. Jaejoong mencintai Yunho namun juga menyayangi pria-pria gila yang menemaninya selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

Yunho tahu itu hanya saja dengan menyembunyikannya seperti ini bukankah hanya membuat semuanya semakin rumit. Jaejoong adalah yang pertama, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Yunho. Dan setitik ego dalam dirinya menyeruak ingin mengklaim Jaejoong sebagai miliknya. Agar semua orang tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong milik Jung Yunho.

Untuk urusan sahabat-sahabat Jaejoong, dengan senang hati Yunho akan memperjuangkan Jaejoong sesuai yang mereka mau. Choi Siwon bisa melaluinya, ya benar. Yunho tahu bagaimana pemuda itu menatap Jaejoong. Mereka bertemu saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong untuk bertemu ibunya. Bersama yang lain juga tentunya.

Bahkan Choi Siwon sampai lebih dulu dari yang lain, membuat setitik bara membakar jantung Yunho yang langsung padam begitu ibu Jaejoong tersenyum menatapnya.

Pemuda itu bahkan bebas bertamu ke rumah Jaejoong. Lalu mengapa ia tidak bisa? Selama ini Yunho diam karena ia tahu, dibandingkan mereka ia bukanlah apa-apa. Dan mungkin, mungkin saja Jaejoong masih ragu padanya. Namun bukankah dua bulan ini sudah cukup untuk membuktikan betapa ia serius pada Jaejoong?

"Baiklah" Yunho tersenyum hambar. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong. Tanpa menoleh sekalipun. Dalam ruang sepi yang menjadi saksi beberapa menitnya bersama Yunho Jaejoong menunduk sendu pada benda-benda indah pemberian kekasihnya. Jaejoong merasa begitu kejam.

Yunho kembali ke lapangan saat matanya menangkap Seunghyun diujung lorong lantai satu. Tengah duduk seorang diri. Mata Seunghyun yang tadinya menatap ponsel beralih pada Yunho saat pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Seunghyun.

"Mana yang lain ?" ia bertanya pada Seunghyun namun matanya menerawang di kejauhan. "Ada tugas yang belum diselesaikan. Mereka mentraktir Changmin sebagai bayaran mengerjakan tugas mereka. Hyung tidak keberatan pulang bersamaku bukan? Karena Yihan ikut dengan Yoochun"

Dengan malas Yunho mengangguk "Tidak masalah jika tidak merepotkan, atau aku bisa naik bis atau taksi toh aku sudah tahu ruteya" duduk tegak Seunghyun menggeleng keras "Oh jangan hyung, hyung harus menemaniku hari ini" untuk pertama kalinya Yunho melihat cengiran pemuda dengan tinggi hampir sama dengannya itu. Tentu saja Yunho harus pulang bersamanya hari ini, atau rencananya gagal.

Alis Yunho menukik saat Seunghyun membawanya memasuki daerah entah dimana, yang pasti disepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati Yunho dapat melihat banyak anak-anak muda dengan tampilan unik berkumpul.

Beberapa pria tegap dengan tato disekujur lengan menghentikan laju mobil mereka. Seunghyun menurunkan kaca mobilnya, dan mereka dibiarkan lewat begitu saja. Berbelok kecepatan mobil Seunghyun menurun sebelum berhenti diantara mobil-mobil mewah yang terlihat begitu tidak cocok dengan sekelilingnya.

"Err…. Seunghyun-ah tempat apa ini?" Yunho bertanya seperti anak kecil. Bukannya Yunho tidak tahu, karena dulu… dulu sekali Yunho akrab dengan tempat yang mungkin akan ia masuki, lagi. Namun Yunho berharap dugaannya salah.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang hyung" menyeringai Seunghyun melepas _seatbelt_ dan melangkah keluar. Yunho mengikuti dengan was-was, ia tidak tahu Seunghyun akrab dengan tempat semacam ini. Seunghyun berjalan pada bangunan luas dengan neon besar diatas pintu masuknya, HOOK.

Bangunan kumuh yang mereka masuki sungguh jauh berbeda di dalamnya. Lampu-lampu terang dan kerumunan pemuda mengitari apa yang menghantui benak Yunho semenjak bermenit lalu. Sebuah ring besar ditengah-tengah ruangan, dimana dua orang pemuda tengah beradu kepalan.

"TOP !" sapaan keras di tengah-tengah sorak sorai memecah atensi Yunho. Seunghyun berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda juga derai tawa menghiasi bibirnya. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab.

"Senang kau pulang" pemuda itu menepuk punggung dengan semangat "Aku hanya berkunjung, sekaligus mengajak temanku untuk 'main'" menunjuk Yunho dengan dagunya. "Ah…."Jonghyun mengangguk mengerti "Kau akan melawannya ? seperti pemuda sopan beberapa tahun lalu itu?" Seunghyun terkekeh mendengar Jonghyun masih memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan itu.

Sebelum mendapat ijinnya untuk mendekati Jaejoong, Seunghyun menghabisi Choi Siwon diatas ring. Meskipun ia adalah atlete Taekwondo namun disini aturan tidak berlaku. Mereka menjatuhkan lawan, apapun usahanya. Cukup menakutkan melawan pemuda yang kelihatan kalem itu, karena sungguh tendangan kakinya tidak main-main.

Punggung Seunghyun membiru selama tiga minggu dan pelipis Siwon robek akibat _left hook_ darinya. Lawan yang menyulitkan kalau boleh Seunghyun akui. Dan hari ini ia akan melihat bagaimana Jung Yunho 'menari' diatas ring.

"Tapi kau lupa sesuatu" Jonghyun menunjuk ring "Ini hari rabu, dan games tetap berlaku TOP. Pemenang bebas memilih, hari ini kau tidak dapat menentukan semuanya"

Sial! Seharusnya Seunghyun tidak datang hari ini. Rencananya adalah melawan Jung Yunho diatas ring namun ini adalah hari rabu. Setiap rabu ketiga dalam satu bulan ada satu agenda khusus yang membuat klub tinju bebas milik Jonghyun melegenda.

Hari dimana semua orang mencari juara, yang menang diatas ring berhak memilih siapapun untuk menjadi lawannya. Karena itu semua petarung berkumpul hari ini. Bodoh ! Seunghyun mengumpat dalam hati. Kalau begitu rencananya harus diubah sedikit. Seunghyun harus menang dan menantang Jung Yunho.

Menoleh menatap Yunho yang tidak bergerak selangkahpun dari posisinya sejak tadi, mata Seunghyun melotot "Jaejoong akan membunuhku" desisnya. Karena disana, Park Hyungsik, bajingan liar yang hidup di jalanan nyaris sepanjang umurnya berdiri tepat dihadapan Jung Yunho.

Dengan penuh perhatian Hyungsik menatap dari atas ke bawah pemuda berpakaian rapi dihadapannya. "Siapa kau ? aku tidak pernah melihatmu" ujarnya congkak. Peluh sisa pertandingannya tadi menetes hingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah.

"Aku datang bersama teman" Yunho menjawab dengan tenang. Diam-diam ikut mengamati pemuda dihadapannya. Dalam salah satu sejarah hitamnya Yunho pernah atau bahkan sering bertemu dengan yang seperti ini. "Menjauh bajingan !" Seunghyun meraung mendekat.

Seringai Hyungsik melebar "Ah….. si anak emas dan kawannya" melebarkan tangannya seolah-olah menyambut pemuda itu "Bagaimana jika kita bermain hm? Kawan lamaku" ujarnya santai.

Seunghyun menggeram tertahan. Pemuda ini tidak semurahan kelihatannya. Hyungsik adalah salah satu petarung terbaik di Hook. Melawan Hyungsik sama saja dengan menghabiskan tenaga. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia berniat menjajal sejauh apa kemampuan bela diri Yunho, namun tidak ada Hyungsik dalam rencananya.

"Kau takut ya? Bagaimana jika temanmu menggantikanmu hm?" pemuda itu bersorak keras "Aku menantang pria manis ini diatas ring !" dan sorak sorai membahana dalam ruangan yang didesain dengan atap seperti stadion itu. Seunghyun maju mencengkeram pundak Hyungsik namun Yunho menahan sebelah lengannya yang sudah terkepal. Menepuk pundaknya dua kali dan berbicara pada Jonghyun "Berikan aku _Hand wrap-_ nya" mendengar itu Hyungsik melompat ke atas ring.

"Hyung ?!" Seunghyun berseru kaget "Dia berbahaya" ujarnya memperingatkan. Diluar dugaan Yunho tersenyum santai "Aku laki-laki Hyun-ah" mengikuti langkah Jonghyun Yunho memantapkan hatinya. Ia sudah lama memutuskan untuk meninggalkan segala hal buruk demi ibunya, namun bukan berarti Yunho menolak tantangan yang diajukan langsung di depan hidungnya bukan. Sudah ia bilang, Jung Yunho adalah remaja normal.

Berdiri di salah satu sisi ring benak Yunho melayang pada tahun-tahun pemberontakan dirinya. Semuanya terasa familiar, hanya saja dulu ia masih sangat muda. Dan rasa gugupnya lebih berdentum daripada sekarang.

Melepas kaosnya Yunho membuat beberapa orang berseru takjub. Bahkan untuk sesama lelaki sekalipun, tidak sulit mengakui bahwa Jung Yunho memiliki tubuh mempesona. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menggumamkan terimakasih menerima uluran _Hand wrap_ dari Jonghyun. Seunghyun berdiri gelisah disisinya.

Selama beberapa detik pemuda itu takjub pada kelincahan Yunho memasang _Hand wrap,_ seolah-olah Yunho telah terlatih bertahun-tahun."Hyung jangan terluka atau Jaejoong akan membunuhku" desisnya pasrah. Yunho meliriknya sejenak, menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Tidak usah berpura-pura" Seunghyun mendengus kesal "Aku tahu hubungan kalian" mau tidak mau Yunho terkejut dibuatnya

"Berhenti dengan wajah bodohmu itu, cukup tumbangkan bajingan diatas sana" Seunghyun kembali mendesis, meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin. Terkekeh takjub Yunho naik ke atas ring dengan mudah. Sedikit meregangkan ototnya sambil menatap Hyungsik yang menyeringai penuh. Satu sisi dalam kepala Seunghyun penasaran apakah pemuda itu akan lebih baik dari Choi Siwon.

"Aku harap kau tidak menangis pada mamamu saat semua berakhir manis" dengan gaya berlebihan Hyungsik mengolok Yunho. Beberapa penonton yang mendengarnya tertawa, beberapa lagi mendengus malas. Mengabaikannya Yunho mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar dada, menguatkan kuda-kuda.

Sejenak Yunho merasa canggung, sudah lebih dari tiga tahun sejak ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sepenuhnya dari dunia bawah. Sebuah sapuan melayang di depan wajah Yunho, membuatnya mengerjap pelan. Dari tekanan udara yang ditimbulkan Yunho yakin kepalanya akan langsung pening menerima tendangan sekeras itu.

Pukulan-pukulan mengikuti dengan membabibuta, Yunho mengangkat tangan melindungi wajahnya dan mengelak sebisa mungkin. Bocah ini benar-benar tidak memakai aturan, gerakannya secepat kilat dan sulit diprediksi. Lawan-lawan Yunho yang terberat adalah petinju-petinju bebas senior. Gerakan mereka cenderung terstruktur dan rapih namun luar biasa mematikan.

Sementara pemuda ini benar-benar seperti orang gila. Jika bukan karena refleknya yang kebetulan luar biasa sudah pasti ia babak belur sedari tadi. Yunho melepaskan double jap dan hook, gerakan dasar dalam tinju. Cukup untuk membuat Hyungsik mundur sesaat, terkejut akan kecepatan Yunho.

Sedikit membuat jarak Yunho mencoba peruntungannya. Baiklah seperti apa yang sudah ia pelajari bertahun lalu. Langkah pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah pengamatan.

Ia sudah tahu Hyungsik tipe penyerang, gesit dan nyaris tidak dapat diprediksi. Pemuda itu berpusat pada sisi kanan tubuhnya. Mata Yunho menunduk sekilas namun berulang-ulang menatap kaki sang lawan, pemuda itu lemah di poros kirinya. Ia harus tahu sejauh mana kekuatan seorang Park Hyungsik. Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila, tapi cara terbaik untuk menjadi paham dalam hal apapun adalah dengan mengalaminya sendiri.

Buagh!

Yunho terhuyung ke sudut, sudut bibirnya robek setelah satu hantaman Hyungsik menyapanya. Ia sudah cukup mengamati, termasuk pukulan tadi. Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, pukulan Park Hyungsik bernilai….

 _Double jap, left hook._

Enam, tidak lebih.

Kepalan Yunho menghantam sisi kepala lawannya. Ayunan kaki kiri Yunho mendarat di sisi kepalanya yang lain. Membuat kaki sang lawan terhuyung goyah untuk beberapa sekon.

Langkah pertama, mengambil sisi yang memaksa Hyungsik untuk menggunakan poros kaki kirinya. Kedua, menyerang engsel bahu kanannya. Dan yang terakhir adalah, _bersenang-senang._

Adrenalin Yunho terpacu bebas, pemuda itu berbalik menyerang Hyungsik dengan gerakan-gerakan gesit yang jelas sekali tidak dimiliki pemula. Sesekali pemuda itu membiarkan Hyungsik berbalik menyerang dan mengambil kesempatan menghantam lengan kanan Hyungsik berkali-kali.

Geraman mengerikan lolos dari bibir lawannya, pemuda itu marah. Merasa terjebak dalam permainan si anak rapi yang tak ia sangka sama sekali memiliki kemampuan begitu bagus.

Pemuda itu tidak bicara, tidak tersenyum wajahnya datar. Namun entah mengapa setiap gerakannya seolah memprovokasi Hyungsik untuk bertindak lebih brutal. Ia bergerak kesetanan, memukul menendang segala arah dengan sasaran kepala pemuda itu.

Namun disini Yunho lah yang akan bersenang-senang, ia mendaratkan pukulan beruntun di bahu kanan si pemuda brutal. Berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan kecepatan mengerikan dan menghantamkan kakinya tepat di leher Hyungsik, membuat lawannya terkapar berdentam. Pun dengan gerakannya yang menakjubkan kaki Yunho tetap bertumpu tegak pada porosnya, pemuda itu terlihat begitu kokoh, begitu kuat.

Hyungsik kembali bangkit dengan pandangan kabur dan lengan bengkak hanya untuk mendapat sebuah pukulan tepat di hidungnya. Si berandal jalanan tumbang dengan darah mengucur dari hidung. Kehilangan kesadaran.

Jung Yunho berdiri tegak di atas ring, rambutnya turun menutup dahi. Napasnya dalam dan berat, bahkan dari bawah Seunghyun dapat melihat betapa keras otot-otot lengannya. Tubuh atasnya yang terbuka basah kuyup oleh keringat, bahkan luka di sudut bibirnya hanya membuat pemuda itu berkali lipat lebih mempesona. Kerumunan menyorakkan kemenangannya, namun telinga Seunghyun seolah tuli.

Melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi diatas sana membuat tengkuk hingga sekujur tulang belakang Suenghyun meremang. Jika pemuda itu memang tidak sebaik kelihatannya dan berniat menyakiti Jaejoong. Seunghyun tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus mereka lakukan…

Bahkan dengan pengalamannya bertanding lima tahun ini, dengan ratusan lawan yang jatuh di bawah kakinya. Melihat bagaimana pemuda itu membantai Hyungsik dengan mudahnya, Seunghyun tahu.

Bahkan untuknya, mengalahkan Jung Yunho di atas ring adalah mustahil !

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

 **Jap : pukulan pembuka, biasanya sebagai pengecoh.**

 **Hook : pukulan dari samping (kanan atau kiri), biasanya melengkung dan mematikan.**

 **Nyahaaaaaaaaa….. babang Yunho sini dielap keringetnya. Maaf kalo ngaret ya, tapi saya jamin ga akan menelantarkan kalian selama berbulan-bulan kaya dulu huuuuu T^T**

 **kangen readerskuuuuhhhhh *Kechup satu-satu* noh silakan berfantasi ria sama babang Yunho yang keringetan**

 **so…..**

 **Berminat meninggalkan jejak ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING : NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO HATE, NO PLAGIAT, TYPO, YUNJAE GS, ABAL, MEMBOSANKAN.**

 **Joongiekitty presents~**

"Aku menantangmu" hampir semua orang terkesiap kaget memandang Jung Yunho yang masih berdiri tegak di atas kaki jenjangnya yang membuat para model iri. Menatap tenang pada Seunghyun. Namun Seunghyun tahu, dibalik ketenangan itu ada arus yang mematikan. Seunghyun menahan napas tanpa sadar.

"Kau gila menantang temanmu sendiri ?" Jonghyun yang masih melongo tetap mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebotol air mineral. Pria itu langsung melompat ke atas panggung begitu rasa terkesimanya hilang, potensi… ia mencium potensi pada diri Yunho.

Meminumnya dengan rakus Yunho sama sekali tidak mengalihkan matanya dari Seunghyun yang sudah tak berkedip entah untuk berapa detik, menatapnya. "Aku sudah siap untuk pertarungan yang sebenarnya, pemanasannya cukup menarik" seringai tipis yang Yunho pelajari dari seniornya dulu membuat sorak kerumunan semakin ramai.

"Majulah TOP!" beberapa pendukung setia pemuda itu memintanya maju menyambut tantangan Yunho, sementara si pemuda sendiri masih terkesima. Jung Yunho berniat membunuhnya atau apa? Dorongan di punggungnya membuat Seunghyun terhuyung maju, menyadarkan bahwa tidak ada kata mundur. Mau atau tidak ia harus melawan Jung Yunho.

Kekehan Yunho terdengar mengerikan di telinga Seunghyun begitu ia berdiri berhadapan dengan yang lebih tua. Sungguh melihat Yunho dalam kondiri siap dalam jarak sedekat ini entah kenapa mampu membuat seunghyun merinding seperti amatir. Beruntung ia dilahirkan dengan raut datar seperti ini, jika tidak Seunghyun bersumpah bahkan raut wajahnya sekarang mampu membuat orang lain terpingkal.

"Ini tujuannya sejak awal kan, untuk bertarung denganku" pria itu kembali melakukan pemanasan kecil, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang luar biasa. Bahkan Seunghyun merasa seperti kutu buku dibuatnya. Sial kenapa sekali dekat Jaejoong dapat pria yang _seperti ini._

"Ya, untuk melihat seberapa jauh kau dapat menjaga gadis kami" Seunghyun bahkan harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar, sial!

"Kurasa yang harus kau pertanyakan adalah seberapa jauh kau dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri" sepersekian detik Yunho melompat telak menghantam dagunya. Seunghyun mengerang mundur, bahkan sama sekali tidak dapat melihat kapan pemuda itu bergerak dari tempatnya "Perkenalan" ujarnya pongah.

Berdiri tegap mengabaikan sengatan luar biasa di dagunya Seunghyun sepenuhnya dalam pertarungan. Ini bukan hanya masalah Jaejoong namun juga harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Menghadapi Seunghyun lebih mudah dibanding gerakan 'abstrak' Park Hyungsik. Hanya saja sekali kena, pukulan Seunghyun membuat rasa sakitnya menjalar hingga ke tulang. Yunho harus berhati-hati, jika pukulannya saja bernilai nyaris sepuluh tendangan pria itu sudah pasti dapat membuatnya pingsan.

Yunho sepenuhnya larut dalam baku hantam bersama Seunghyun, ia tidak banyak mengamati karena memang tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk melumpuhkan yang lebih muda. Namun dari gerakan-gerakan tanpa celah lawannya Yunho tahu Seunghyun sama sekali bukan amatir diatas ring.

Buagh~

Seunghyun terhuyung sejenak setelah kepalanya dihantam kaki Yunho. Sial kaki pemuda itu terlalu kokoh, menancap seperti paku. Bahkan Seunghyun merasa kakinya sendiri nyeri saat berusaha mencekal kaki Yunho. Pukulan bertubi-tubi diarahkan untuk menyambung tendangannya.

Seunghyun mati-matian bertahan sementara Yunho mundur untuk memberi jarak. Napasnya mulai sedikit tersengal, rupanya lama tidak bertarung membuat ketahanan Yunho menurun. Belum lagi tenaganya lumayan terkuras pada pertarungannya dengan Hyungsik tadi. Melihat kesempatan Seunghyun berbalik.

Menghantam Yunho dari celah manapun yang dirasanya mampu membuat pemuda itu semakin lelah. Seunghyun tahu ia unggul dalam hal stamina. Melayangkan satu pukulan ke perut Yunho Seunghyun dibuat melotot saat pemuda itu justru meraih tangannya dengan begitu cepat.

Detik berikutnya Seunghyun sudah terbaring di lantai kanvas ring yang terasa kasar dibawah punggung telanjangnya. Apa? Barusan itu apa? Jeritan kagum dan teriakan kembali dikumandangkan untuk pemuda antah berantah yang Seunghyun bawa.

Jung Yunho membanting tubuhnya? Apa Jung-sialan-Yunho baru saja membantingnya hingga terkapar? Seunghyun tetap diam bahkan saat Yunho mengulurkan tangan. Rasa nyeri luar biasa membuatnya mati rasa.

"Bangunlah bocah besar, aku lelah" engah Yunho mampir ke telinganya. Seunghyun bangkit dipapah Yunho dan turun meninggalkan hysteria yang Yunho sebabkan karena melawan dua petarung terbaik Hook sekaligus. Beberapa mengumpat keras karena kecewa dengan kekalahan Seunghyun.

Hingga duduk di bangku panjang disisi dinding Seunghyun masih berada dalam awang-awang. "Ya !" Yunho menyenggol bahunya, membuat Seunghyun menoleh linglung.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur saat jatuh ?" telunjuk Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya. Saat itu juga seolah kesadaran berebut masuk ke dalam kepala Seunghyun. Ditepisnya jari Yunho, rasa nyeri mencakari punggungnya saat Seunghyun bangkit tiba-tiba. Membuatnya terduduk kembali.

"Belajar dari mana kau hah!? Punggungku sakit sekali" erangnya meringis tertahan "Sudah pernah kubilang aku belajar hapkido" dengan cuek Yunho meminum airnya rakus.

Jonghyun tertawa menatap dua pemuda yang lebih muda. "Kalian ini sebenarnya apa hm ?" mata runcingnya bersinar geli. "Dia monster" Seunghyun memicing geram pada Yunho "Kau yang menjebakku duluan dasar hoobae sialan !" Yunho balas mendelik.

Seunghyun melongo polos "Kukira kau hanya bisa berbicara sopan" dengusan dan gelengan kepala Yunho menjadi jawabannya. "Pertarungan yang luar biasa" puji Jonghyun tulus.

"Ini pertama kalinya TOP kalah dalam satu serangan" lanjutnya setengah takjub setengah mengejek. "Belajar dimana kau ?" lanjutnya "Aku yakin kau pernah masuk klub tertentu, gerakan _long hook_ -mu itu sangat susah dilakukan. Hanya Ali yang bisa melakukannya dan bahkan sepanjang hidupku hanya pernah melihat sekali gerakan itu dilakukan secara langsung"

"Devil's Box" jawab Yunho yang sontak membuat Jonghyun terkaget. "Kau petarung Las Vegas ?" sahutnya takjub "Kau anggota Devil's Box yang bertarung di Las Vegas itu ?" ulangnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Bukan anggota resmi, hanya saja aku bertarung bersama mereka. Hampir dua tahun, lalu aku keluar sebelum sempat menjadi anggota resmi" dengan puas Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya, merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Jonghyun menatapnya dengan mata penuh kekaguman.

"Bukannya kau orang Kanada ? bagaimana bisa kau sampai di Vegas ?" Seunghyun bertanya bingung, ia tidak pernah mendengar tentang Devil's Box atau apalah itu namun melihat Jonghyun yang begitu takjub Seunghyun yakin itu bukan club sembarangan.

"Aku tidak harus menyeberang lautan untuk sampai ke sana kan. Sejujurnya temanku yang pertama kali memperkenalkan ini" tangan Yunho menujuk sekeliling "Dan aku cukup menikmatinya, hanya saja keadaan ibuku membuatku sadar bahwa menjaganya lebih penting"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ? kejutan apa lagi yang belum kami tahu ?" Seunghyun berucap serius. Pemuda ini memiliki banyak rahasia yang membuat orang lain tercengang. Sedikit banyak hal itu membawa kekhawatiran untuk Seunghyun "Aku sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong dan sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan karena Jaejoong terlihat bahagia tapi melihat semuanya hari ini membuatku kembali meragukanmu" katanya jujur "Karena aku tidak benar-benar tahu siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya"

Yunho mendelik bangkit "Kau tidak lihat aku babak belur" geramnya "Kau kira kenapa aku mau repot-repot meladeni tantangan bodohmu ini hah ?" Yunho mengenakan kembali kaosnya. Luka di sudut bibirnya mulai sedikit nyeri.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang aku mau, tanpa harus bersusah payah tanpa harus menghajar siapapun di atas ring. Jika kau masih meragukan perasaanku terhadap Jaejoong naiklah kesana sekali lagi dan biarkan aku meyakinkanmu" Yunho menunjuk ring dengan dagunya.

 _Sombong sekali_ Terkekeh geli Seunghyun merangkul bahunya akrab "Aku mengerti dan tidak hyung, terimakasih" ujarnya setengah tertawa. Pundaknya terasa ringan, mengetahui pria ini akan menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik. Meskipun mungkin sahabatnya yang lain akan tersakiti. Seunghyun hanya berharap jika semuanya terungkap nanti, Choi Siwon masih menyimpan sisa hatinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Masuklah hyung" mata Yunho mengedar pada kamar Seunghyun. Rembulan telah tersenyum saat mereka sampai di rumah Seunghyun. Setelah pertimbangan akan ayahnya yang pasti khawatir karena bibirnya robek akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Seunghyun. Kebetulan orangtua Seunghyun sedang menghadiri peresmian hotel kolega mereka dan tentu saja hal itu mengharuskan keduanya menginap. Yunho juga tidak siap jika ayahnya bertanya macam-macam.

"Kamarmu bagus" pujinya tulus. Tidak menduga sama sekali pemuda berwajah tegas itu akan memiliki kamar dengan perpaduan biru langit dan tosca yang membuat mata Yunho rileks. Ranjangnya besar dibalut _bedcover_ abu muda, dengan sedikit sentuhan putih abstrak yang membuatnya terlihat nyaman.

Seunghyun melempar tasnya ke ujung sofa tempat Yunho duduk dan mengambil sepotong kaos dan celana dari dalam lemari. "Mandilah hyung, aku akan mandi di bawah" tanpa mengucap apapun Yunho menerima uluran pakaian dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangan.

Kamar mandi Seunghyun sangat simple dengan bilik shower kecil dan closet yang dibatasi sekat buram. Yunho mendesah puas saat air hangat menyapu otot-ototnya yang dipaksa bekerja ekstra siang tadi. Bibirnya yang nyeri juga semakin terasa hingga Yunho memajukan tubuhnya mencegah kucuran air menimpa wajah.

Sensasi pijatan air begitu nikmat menerpa tengkuknya. Sesaat Yunho merasa seperti di surga. Hari yang melelahkan, namun Yunho juga senang karena setidaknya Seunghyun sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Perkiraannya tepat, ini semua tidak seburuk yang gadis itu bayangkan.

Meraih shampo dan sabun Seunghyun benak Yunho merangkai wajah cantik Jaejoong di pelupuk matanya. Setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi jatuh cinta itu melelahkan. Seumur hidupnya Yunho tidak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki kisah yang begitu _aneh._ Melihat bagaimana orangtuanya berjuang hingga akhirnya dipisahkan membuat Yunho selalu merapalkan kalimat yang sama setiap harinya.

Agar Tuhan memberikannya cinta yang sederhana. Cinta yang akan dimilikinya hingga usia senja, mereka akan menikah punya anak dan hidup berdua. Sesederhana itu. Tidak perlu cantik atau kriteria lain, asalkan gadis itu baik dan menyayanginya dan Yunho akan menyerahkan seluruh hidup dan nyawa yang ia punya untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Yunho ingin melalui semuanya seperti orang lain. Sesekali mereka akan bertengkar lalu kembali berbaikan. Ayahnya menyukainya dan keluarga gadis itu menerimanya. Dengan itu mereka akan hidup saling memuja hingga waktu mereka habis. Cukup dengan itu.

Namun Yunho bahkan harus babak belur untuk mendapatkan persetujuan orang-orang yang menyayangi gadisnya. Jika saja gadis itu bukan Jaejoong, tentu Yunho tidak akan serepot ini bukan ?

Mematikan shower Yunho melangkah keluar bilik menyambar handuk yang tersampir rapi disisi pintu. Lalu mengenakan pakaian yang Seunghyun pinjamkan. Keluar dengan handuk membelit lehernya Yunho mendapati kamar Seunghyun sepi. Pemuda itu belum selesai mandi sepertinya.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk Seunghyun setelah meraih ponsel dari saku tasnya Yunho tersenyum mendapati banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dari Jaejoong. Gadis itu juga mengirim pesan di nomor dan line miliknya. Yunho memang biasa menelfonnya setiap kali pemuda itu sudah pulang.

" _Yun-ah kau sudah pulang ?"_

" _Yunho-ya… ('3')"_

" _Jung Yunho"_

" _Jung Yunnie~"_

" _Yunnie ah…"_

" _Yunnie apa kau marah pada Joongie :'("_

" _Mianhae *cry*"_

" _Maafkan Joongie karena keterlaluan_ _"_

" _Yunnie sedang sibuk ne ? kalau sudah tidak sibuk telfon Joongie *bbuing*"_

" _Joongie rindu…."_

" _Apa Joongie benar-benar keterlaluan ? Joongie minta maaf_ _Joongie hanya takut"_

Membaca pesan yang dikirimkan kekasihnya membuat Yunho tersenyum tulus. Memang ia sedikit marah dengan perbuatan gadis itu siang tadi hanya saja Yunho tidak akan mampu menahan diri untuk mendiamkan kekasih cantiknya.

Pesan-pesan serupa dikirimkan gadis itu dengan jangka waktu yang berdekatan. Membuat Yunho terkekeh sendiri membayangkan betapa bingung dan takutnya sang kekasih. Rasa tidak tega membayangkan wajah khawatir Jaejoong membuat Yunho menggerakkan jarinya hendak membalas.

 _Line_

Nada khas itu kembali berdenting membuat Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tersenyum kecil menatap pesan baru yang dikirimkan Jaejoong.

" _Yunnie ^_^"_

" _Kemana saja_ _"_

" _Akhirnya kau membaca pesan Joongie"_

" _Apa Yunnie masih marah ? *cry*"_

Emotikon-emotikon khas kekasihnya membuat Yunho tersenyum. Apalagi panggilan manja yang Jaejoong gunakan akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu kemudian mengirim beberapa sticker _Brown_ dan _Cony_ padanya, sangat Jaejoong sekali. Niat untuk membalas Yunho urungkan, melihat cuap-cuap Jaejoong lebih menarik baginya.

Gadis itu terus mengiriminya pesan tanpa jeda. Memiringkan tubuhnya Yunho mengusakkan wajah pada bantal empuk yang menjadi tumpuannya. Tanpa dapat ia cegah rasa kantuk membelai matanya. Dengan senyum kecil ia mengirimkan sebuah sticker cinta pada gadis kesayangannya. Membuat pesan-pesan gadis itu sontak terhenti.

" _Aku mencintaimu, tidurlah Boo :*"_ lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar menutup mata.

Mencintai gadis lain memang lebih mudah, dan mungkin Yunho tidak perlu bersusah payah. Namun ia tidak bisa jika bukan Jaejoong. Tidak bisa, tidak ingin. Karena gadis itu sudah menggenggam seluruh hatinya, tanpa ia sisakan hingga Yunho tidak memiliki apapun lagi untuk dibagikan kepada orang lain.

Yunho tersenyum memejamkan mata. Dalam genggamannya ponsel berkedip menyala

" _Joongie juga mencintai Yunnie, selamat tidur :* Joongie juga akan tidur ^_^"_

Seunghyun berdecak saat melihat Yunho begitu pulas dalam tidurnya. Melirik dua piring yang ia bawa Seunghyun mendesah lirih. Sepertinya ia harus menyimpannya kembali ke lemari pendingin. Ponsel Yunho yang berkedip dalam genggaman tangannya menyita perhatian Seunghyun. Mendekat pemuda itu dibuat tersenyum. Menatap sticker _Cony_ yang terpampang saja Seunghyun sudah dapat menebak siapa si pengirim pesan.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya beberapa jam yang lalu Seunghyun duduk di depan televisi. Menonton siaran langsung sepak bola dengan sekaleng soda dan sebungkus keripik kentang pedas. Ponselnya berkedip pelan, Seunghyun meraihnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi. Yonghwa mengirim sesuatu di grup mereka.

 _Hacker Jung : JAEJPONGIE ADALSH KKSUJ RAHASSA YUNHO._

Alis Seunghyun berkedut geli melihat tulisan berantakan sahabatnya. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu menulis dengan berantakan.

 _Junsu's : Bicara apa kau bodoh !_

 _Yihanie : Bicara apa kau bodoh !(2)_

 _Hacker Jung sent a picture_

Sebuah foto screenshot yang menampilkan percakapan Yunho dan Jaejoong membuat Seunghyun duduk tegak

 _Hacker Jung : Jaejoong adalah kekasih rahasia Yunho_

 _TOP : Ya ! darimana kau mendapatkannya ?_

 _Hacker Jung : Aku putus asa karena tidak bisa mengakses line Yunho-hyung, lalu iseng-iseng aku log in dengan akun Jaejoongie dan voila….. lihat yang kudapat_

 _Yihanie : Jadi gadis itu adalah Joongie ?_

 _Yihanie : Jadi selama ini kita mencurigai Joongie ?_

 _Yihanie : Jadi selama ini kita menganggap Joongie akan merusak hubungan Yunho-hyung dan Joongie ?_

 _Yihanie : Yonghwa benarkah itu Joongie ?_

 _TOP : Bicara apa kau Yihan?_

 _Junsu's : Aku sudah tahu hanya saja aku belum begitu yakin_

 _Yihanie : Apa ?_

 _Hacker Jung : Apa ?(2)_

 _TOP : Junsu's Aku juga_

 _Yihanie : APA ?_

 _Hacker Jung : APA ?(2)_

 _TOP : Bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap konyol anak-anak_

 _Hacker Jung : Diamlah pak tua ! Jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa tahu mereka berkencan_

 _TOP : Beberapa waktu lalu aku ke rumah Joongie pagi-pagi, mengantar cake buatan eomma. Tapi Mommy Tae Hee bilang Joongie sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk Jogging. Aku berniat menyusulnya dan yah…. Sedikit mengejutkan melihatnya duduk berdua dengan Yunho-hyung._

 _Yihanie : Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita Choi ?_

 _Hacker Jung : Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita Choi ?(2)_

 _Yihanie : Berhenti melakukan itu Yonghwa !_

 _Hacker Jung : Apa ? *innocent*_

 _Yihanie : *knife*_

 _Junsu's : Ya, aku juga tahu mereka pernah bertemu_

 _TOP : Awalnya aku mengira mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, aku juga tidak terlalu akrab dengan Yunho-hyung saat itu jadi aku pergi tanpa menyapa mereka. Mommy juga tidak khawatir sama sekali saat itu._

 _TOP : Kemudian esoknya Yihan bercerita tentang Yunho-hyung yang menemui kekasihnya, saat itulah aku mulai curiga._

 _Hacker Jung : Pantas saja saat itu kau kelihatan aneh_

 _Yihanie : Seharusnya kau menceritakannya pada kami hyung_

 _Yihanie : Astaga… aku merasa bersalah karena menghindari Yunho-hyung_

 _Yihanie : Karena itukah kau mengajak Yunho-hyung menginap ?_

 _TOP : Sebenarnya aku mengajaknya ke Hook. Yunho-hyung tidak ingin ayahnya khawatir_

 _Yihanie : Ia terluka ?_

 _TOP : Hanya sedikit._

 _Junsu's : Kau bergerak cepat huh ? Aku tahu mereka bertemu diam-diam tapi aku belum bisa memastikan apakah mereka benar-benar berkencan atau tidak_

 _Junsu's : Karena itu aku juga belum berani mengatakan apapun pada kalian. Saat itu aku mengira Yunho-hyung sudah memiliki kekasih namun masih mendekati Jaejoong._

 _Yihanie : Junsu's Bagaimana bisa kau tahu ?_

 _Hacker Jung : Junsu's Bagaimana bisa kau tahu ?(2)_

 _Yihanie : Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu Yonghwa !_

 _Hacker Jung : *bbuingbbuing*_

 _Junsu's : Aku selalu mengawasi Jaejoong dan Junsu. Sekedar menjaga mereka dari jauh, kalian tahu kan ayahku tidak dapat ditebak *sigh*_

 _Yihanie : Aaa… aku mengerti_

 _Yihanie : Tunggu ! jangan bilang kau juga mengawasi kami_

 _Junsu's : Aku bahkan tahu merk apa coklat yang ada di lemari pendinginmu saat ini Yihan *smirk*_

 _Yihanie : Sial !_

 _TOP : Coklat ?_

 _Yihanie : Diam Park ! Atau kubunuh kau !_

 _Junsu's : Hahahahaaa…_

 _Hacker Jung : Katakan Yoochun-ah !_

 _Junsu's : …_

 _Yihanie : Tapi mengapa Joongie tidak mengatakannya pada kita_ _?_

 _Hacker Jung : Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan !_

 _TOP : Tidurlah kalian ! kita bicarakan di sekolah besok_

 _Hacker Jung : Nde eomma…_

 _Yihanie : Nde eomma…(2)_

 _Junsu's : Nde eomma…(3)_

Seunghyun menekan tombol power ponselnya berbarengan dengan langkah Yunho menuruni tangga. Pemuda itu terlihat menguap lebar dan mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali, mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Seunghyun Yunho menatap televisi dengan mata mengantuk. "Mau kopi ?" tawar Seunghyun geli menatap pemuda yang lebih tua. Mengangguk Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sofa.

Segelas hangat kopi instan Seunghyun berikan pada Yunho, menyesapnya perlahan dan mendesah puas "Kau belum tidur ?" Tanya Yunho begitu sadar sepenuhnya. Menggeleng pelan Seunghyun kembali menatap siaran bola yang tidak lagi menarik minatnya.

"Yang lain sudah tahu" Yunho menatapnya tak mengerti "Teman-teman sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong" jelasnya lagi.

Yunho berkedip beberapa kali "Kau memberitahu mereka ?" Seunghyun menggeleng "Yonghwa 'mengintip' akun Jaejoong dan membaca percakapan kalian" alis Yunho menekuk tajam "Dasar tidak sopan" desisnya kembali menyesap kopi. Namun Seunghyun dapat melihat senyum tipis yang tersembunyi dibalik cangkir kopi Yunho.

"Berpura-puralah tidak tahu" menunduk jemari Yunho mengusap tepi mug coklat digenggamannya "Jaejoong belum siap untuk memberitahu kalian tentang hubungan kami. Kurasa itu juga berarti ia butuh meyakinkan dirinya sendiri" menoleh ia lempar senyum tipisnya pada Seunghyun "Berpura-puralah hingga ia sendiri cukup yakin untuk memberitahu kalian, sahabatnya"

"Susah sekali menebak jalan pikiranmu itu" Seunghyun menggerutu. Sekaligus begitu kagum dengan sudut pandang Yunho memandang sebuah masalah, sangat jelas bagaimana pemuda itu mementingkan Jaejoong diatas egonya sendiri "Sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa karena Jaejoong tidak berterus terang pada kami" lirihnya kemudian. Saat itu juga ia menceritakan kecurigaan mereka pada Yunho, bagaimana mereka menebak-nebak tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Jaejoong hanya terlalu menyayangi kalian hingga tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa atau marah padanya. Jaejoong tidak bisa kehilangan satu pun dari kalian. Kalian adalah sahabatnya yang berharga"

Seunghyun tersenyum lebar "Begitupun dirinya. Jaejoong sangat berharga bagi kami. Entah bagaimana Jaejoong seperti malaikat yang datang disaat kami butuhkan. Menopang kami disaat kami tidak mampu berdiri diatas kaki kami sendiri"

Yunho tersenyum menerawang, membayangkan bagaimana saat ia dengan lancang membuka buku agenda Jaejoong di kamarnya "Tidak sulit untuk mencintainya" Seunghyun mendesah lega "Rasanya sangat melegakan setelah semua ini akhirnya terungkap"

Mata Yunho terpaku pada foto keluarga Seunghyun yang digantung dengan pigura besar berukiran cantik "Itu adikmu ?" Yunho bertanya "Ya, sangat cantik bukan" Seunghyun tersenyum bangga "Seandainya ia dewasa akan ada seratus pria sepertimu yang mengantri di depan pintu rumahku"

"Dan kau akan menghajar mereka satu persatu ? seperti yang kau lakukan padaku ?" Yunho bertanya geli membuat Seunghyun melepaskan tawa. Pemuda itu mengangguk antusias "Ya… ya tentu saja"

"Lalu dimana dia ? ikut dengan orangtuamu ?" tawa Seunghyun berganti senyum tipis, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari potret sang adik ia bercerita. Bagaimana pemuda bodoh dimasa lalu membunuh gadis kecil yang menjadi malaikatnya. Bagaimana pemuda bodoh itu hanya mampu berteriak seperti orang gila saat adiknya diambil paksa darinya. Dan baagimana pemuda bodoh itu menyesali hidupnya kini.

Yunho terdiam mendengarkan, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Dengan senang hati didengarkannya semua keluh kesah Seunghyun. Terkadang seorang pria juga butuh bercerita kau tahu… dan menjadi pendengar yang baik adalah satu-satunya hal yang diperlukan.

Cerita mereka mengalir begitu saja, bagaimana masing-masing dari mereka bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan menjadi akrab satu sama lain. Bagaimana gadis itu membawa mereka pada zona pertemanan luar biasa yang mengubah hidup mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Benarkah Yihan seperti itu ?" Yunho bertanya takjub

"Ya, bahkan Yihan baru menatapku setelah dua bulan bergabung di meja kami" Yunho menggeleng tidak percaya "Tapi Yihan sama cerewetnya dengan Yoochun dan Yonghwa"

"Dulu tidak. Hyung tahu kan seberapa kaya keluarga Yihan. Hal itu sering kali membuatnya mendapatkan teman yang salah. Sedikit banyak kejadian seperti itu membuatnya menutup diri hingga akhirnya benar-benar membuatnya enggan untuk membuka diri pada siapapun"

Yunho masih tidak percaya. Yihan adalah seorang introvert ? benarkah ? tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, Yunho memang tidak pernah melihat Yihan bertegur sapa dengan siapapun selain sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka dimasa lalu Yihan adalah anak yang seperti itu.

Malam itu Yunho habiskan setengahnya dengan bercerita banyak hal. Seunghyun tidak sekaku yang Yunho bayangkan, mengingat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu setiap kali berjumpa dengannya. Kini Yunho paham, itu hanyalah bentuk perlindungan yang dimilikinya. Yunho jadi merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sejak sampai di Korea Yunho belum pernah sekalipun menghubungi mereka.

Changmin mengerang kesal saat nilai essainya dibawah Yunho. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdua di depan ruang kelas yang akan mereka gunakan setengah jam lagi. Sembari menunggu waktu kelas dimulai mereka mengoreksi tugas-tugas yang diberikan sampai Changmin dengan congkak membandingkan nilainya dengan Yunho yang justru berbalik membuatnya kesal. Mereka sering berada di kelas yang sama. Hanya beberapa mata kuliah yang berbeda.

"Terima saja nasibmu bocah" Yunho terbahak lepas "Belajarlah adik manis" dengan usil diusapnya poni jamur pemuda yang kerap kali merengek padanya "Aku akan mengalahkanmu lihat saja" dengan kaki menghentak Changmin bangkit meninggalkannya, sepertinya bocah lucu itu kesal. Terkekeh Yunho mengikutinya.

Kuis dadakan adalah hal yang cukup menjengkelkan. Untung saja Yunho selalu siap untuk hal-hal seperti ini, lima nomor soal beranak pinak menjadi lima puluh. Matematika memang luar biasa. Tinggal tiga sub-soal dan Yunho akan selesai tapi gerutuan gadis di sebelahnya membuat Yunho sedikit terganggu.

Gadis itu kelihatan bingung dan terus-terusan menggerutu. Mau tidak mau Yunho melirik sebentar jawaban di kertas folio milik gadis itu, menyernyit saat mendapati hitungan akhir yang salah. _Sangat disayangkan_

Yunho menoleh kedepan menatap dosen tua yang terkantuk-kantuk, lalu kembali menatap si gadis. Jemarinya melingkari hasil hitungan gadis itu yang salah lalu mendorong kertas hitungnya sendiri hingga gadis itu dapat melihatnya.

Mata besar gadis itu membelalak hingga sekejab mengingatkannya pada Jaejoong. Dengan ringisan malu gadis itu menoleh padanya

 _Bolehkah aku menyalin jawabanmu saja ? aku bodoh dalam menghitung_ ucapnya tanpa suara, yang kemudian diangguki Yunho. Jarang sekali mahasiswa di Toho bekerja sama dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Memang terkadang juga harus berdiskusi tapi mencontek ? baru kali ini Yunho menemukannya, namun ia tidak keberatan.

Dua nomor masih belum gadis itu kerjakan saat waktu mereka habis, namun setidaknya ia menjawab tiga nomor dengan benar. "Terimakasih sudah membantuku" gadis itu meringis penuh terimakasih padanya hingga Yunho mau tidak mau dibuat tersenyum "Tidak masalah"

"Ah panggil aku Joy" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Yunho detik berikutnya "Jung Yunho"

"Yunho-ssi masih ada kelas setelah ini ?" gadis itu bertanya ramah, pembawaannya menyenangkan dan santai "Aku ada kelas seni setelah ini" sedikit sebal karena Changmin sudah pergi entah kemana, memang untuk seni mereka berbeda jadwal "Aku juga" Joy menjawab antusias

Kemudian gadis itu bercerita tanpa diminta tentang bagaimana ia menyukai seni. Bagaimana ia menikmati setiap ceceran cat dan tinta. Tidak sulit mengakrabkan diri. Seperti namanya gadis itu penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Seni adalah misteri.

Jung Yunho bukan manusia sempurna. Alis Yunho bertaut bingung, berpikir keras bagaimana caranya menghadapi masalah ini. Purwarupa makhluk hidup. Bisakah diganti dengan menulis essai sepuluh lembar saja ? Yunho benar-benar buruk dalam apapun yang berkaitan dengan kesenian. Apa ia harus minta tolong Changmin ?

"Yunho-ssi kenapa kau ?" Joy melambaikan tangan didepan wajahnya. Separuh kelas telah kosong saat Yunho mengedarkan pandang. Meringis menatap Joy Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "Aku buruk dalam seni" ringisnya.

Gadis itu tertawa lepas "Apa Yunho-ssi butuh bantuan ? aku bisa mengerjakan dua sekaligus tapi mungkin hanya sesuatu yang sederhana" mata Yunho membola berbinar "Benarkah ?" sedetik kemudian bertanya kembali "apa kau tidak kerepotan ?"

Dengan riang Joy menggelengkan kepalanya "Lagipula Yunho-ssi sudah membantuku tadi anggap saja ini balas budi" Yunho mendesah lega "Aku sangat berterimakasih" ujarnya tulus.

"Ah bukan apa-apa" Joy mengibaskan tangannya "Tapi bisakah kau mengumpulkan bahan-bahannya sendiri ? Ah atau kalau kau tidak keberatan kita bisa membelinya, tapi harus hari ini karena besok kelasku penuh sampai sore"

Dengan cepat Yunho mengangguk "Ya tidak masalah, lagipula aku tidak tahu apa saja yang harus kusiapkan"

Melangkahkan kakinya Yunho mengirim pesan pada Yihan dan sang ayah bahwa hari ini mungkin ia pulang terlambat.

Yoochun dan _geng_ nya sudah duduk manis, melanjutkan apa yang mereka bincangkan di grup tadi malam. Keempatnya duduk berkerumun dengan pizza _home made_ ditengah-tengah.

"Jadi mereka berkencan ? mereka baru sehari saling mengenal ! mengapa Jaejoong begitu ceroboh" Yonghwa menggebrak meja dengan berapi-api.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau mereka pernah bertemu sebelum itu ? Junsu bercerita padaku mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya saat jogging" Yoochun melipat tangan di depan dada "Kurasa sudah jelas semuanya, masalahnya kali ini adalah menunggu hingga Jaejoong siap untuk jujur pada kita"

Seunghyun mengambil posisi yang sama dan mendesah keras "Ada Siwon kalau kalian lupa" dengan mata menerawang pemuda itu melanjutkan "Menurutmu bagaimana perasaannya setelah mengejar Jaejoong hampir setahun ini dan tanpa angin tanpa hujan tiba-tiba kita mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong memiliki kekasih ?"

Yihan "Sebagai lelaki, jika membayangkan diriku pada posisi Siwon kuakui itu sangat sulit. Seolah-olah pada akhirnya semua perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia dan sialnya itu kenyataan yang tidak dapat dihindari"

Yonghwa mengangguk membenarkan "Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena kita pernah melakukan hal-hal bodoh padanya. Si dungu itu bahkan menerimanya tanpa protes dan kini semua itu tidak ada artinya"

"Itu deritamu sendiri" Yihan mencebil sisnis "Siapa suruh kau membuat Siwon malu dengan postingan foto-foto mesummu itu"

Tangan Yonghwa terangkat menepuk dahi kawannya "Ya ! kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku tuan pemarah" baru saja punggungnya menyentuh sandaran kursi ia kembali duduk tegak "Dan ceritakan siapa gadis pemberi coklat itu atau separuh akunmu akan terisi foto-foto manis besok pagi" cercanya menunjuk Yihan yang notabene lebih tua. Dasar tidak sopan.

Yoochun terkekeh jahil sementara Seunghyun mendengus geli. Dengan wajah menekuk dalam Yihan bercerita setengah menggeram tentang gadis manis yang ditemuinya dikantor sang ayah. Menit selanjutnya dengan penuh penyesalan Yihan menyumbat telinganya dengan headset untuk meredam godaan-godaan tidak bermutu dari sahabatnya. _Park Yoochun sialan !_

Hingga Jaejoong dan Junsu datang menatap mereka dengan bingung, memang mereka ada agenda pertemuan rutin klub dance hari ini. Itu juga yang membuat mereka menunggu Changmin dan juga Yunho-si pria _trending topic-_ untuk pulang bersama, meskipun kedua pria tinggi itu belum muncul.

Jaejoong dan kawan-kawannya masih menunggu Changmin yang beberapa menit lalu berkata dengan gerutuan panjang di telepon tetang dosen menor pembuat onar versinya-Ahra saat ponsel Yihan berdenting disampingnya. "Yunho-hyung tidak jadi kemari, ia bilang ada tugas bersama temannya"

Jaejoong mengerucut lucu karena harapannya untuk bertemu Yunho pupus. Setelah pesan terakhir Yunho tadi malam pemuda itu hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya lewat Line, tanpa menelpon, tanpa sempat bertemu. Dasar beruang nakal Jaejoong akan menggigit hidungnya nanti.

Mendesah lirih ia sandarkan punggungnya di bangku cafetaria di depan Toho. Café ini sering menjadi tempatnya berkumpul saat bosan dengan cafetaria di sekolah. Ia merindukan Yunho, sejak kemarin ia belum mendengar suara pemuda itu apalagi bertemu. Jaejoong mengutuk siapapun dosen yang menghalanginya bertemu dengan kekasih tampannya itu. Huh ! bibirnya mengerucut menempel pada sedotan.

"Itu Yunho-hyung" Yonghwa menunjuk sekolah mereka, sontak Jaejoong menoleh. Dan menahan napas saat melihat Yunho berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum begitu lebar. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat jantung Jaejoong serasa diremas hingga remuk. Tapi karena disana, diseberang sana Jung Yunho membalas dengan senyum yang sama lebarnya. Dan mata Jaejoong panas saat menyadari bagaimana mereka terlihat serasi satu sama lain.

 _Seperti sepasang kekasih…_

Harusnya yang berdiri disana itu Jaejoong kan ?

 **TBC~**

 **Nyahaaaaaaaa….. babe sama emak ngga ketemu nih ye…. Ampuni saya hahaha chap depan banyak lovey dovey nya kok *eh**

 **Hehehehe seneng banget baca review-an dari reader *huuuu :"))**

 **Meskipun saya ngga pernah balas tapi saya selalu baca semuanya kok. Saya baca berulang-ulang sampe senyum-senyum sendiri :D**

 **Bahagia ada yang pengen bisa interaksi sama saya juga, jujur aja saya sama sekali ngga pernah kepikiran karya saya bakal dapet apresiasi segitunya. Kalau akun lain saya ada akun wattpad Cuma belum pernah upload story disana. selama ini akun wattpad saya isinya 'normal' wkkwkwkwk…. Saya ngga terlalu ngerti juga kalo wattpad Cuma suka baca *bow**

 **Mungkin kapan-kapan saya bisa update cerita disana, mungkin ya ^_^**

 **Penasaran… ada ngga sih reader yang baca note saya ini ? :D**

 **Last~ berminat meninggalkan jejak ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING : TYPO, NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO HATE, NO PLAGIAT, YUNJAE GS, BORING**

 **Joongiekitty presents~**

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke game center ?" kunyahan Changmin pada _red velvet_ miliknya sama sekali tidak mengganggunya untuk bersuara. "Tidak !" dengan tegas Junsu mendaratkan telapak tangannya di restoran cepat saji tempat mereka beristirahat setelah menonton film _action_ di bioskop langganan mereka. Hingga Changmin tergugu kaget dan menghentikan aktifitas makannya sejenak. Mood gadis itu memang sudah buruk sejak yang lain memilih film action daripada film romantis kesukaannya.

Park Yoochun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, menurunkan tangan halus yang lebih kecil dari atas meja. Sambil tersenyum segan pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang mungkin agak terganggu dengan suara khas kekasihnya.

"Kau pasti asyik sendiri dan melupakan kami para gadis" seolah tak peduli Junsu tetap menggerutu heboh "Benar begitu kan Joongie ?" menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sang sahabat larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kim Jaejoong" dengan gemas diguncangnya bahu gadis itu, membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan menatap Junsu dengan pandangan terganggu "Apa ?"

Mendesah keras Junsu menghempaskan punggungnya dengan kasar "Kenapa semua orang menyebalkan sekali hari ini" disambarnya kasar tas ransel yang ia letakkan dibawah lalu melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kurasa tamunya datang hari ini" dengan ringisan pasrah Yoochun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Yihan "Jika kurang tambah dengan uangmu, aku akan menyusul Junsu. Tidak usah menunggu kami" diacaknya pelan rambut Jaejoong "Aku akan menjemputmu besok hm ?" lalu melangkah dengan tergesa.

Jaejoong menatap keduanya dengan pandangan datar. Ia tahu _mood_ Junsusedang buruk, tapi hatinya sendiri sedang kacau. Menunduk Jaejoong menatap ponsel dalam genggamannya, layarnya menampilkan pesan Line yang belum terbaca. Ponsel Yunho tidak aktif, sejak siang tadi.

Bayangan gadis cantik yang membuat _mood_ nya turun drastis seharian kembali berlarian di otak Jaejoong. Yunho bersama gadis lain dan ponselnya tidak aktif. Memang pemuda itu menghubungi Yihan dan mengatakan ada tugas namun kenapa tidak dengan dirinya? Apa susahnya menelpon Jaejoong dan mengatakan ia pergi kemana, dengan siapa, hingga Jaejoong tidak perlu gelisah seperti ini.

 _Ahh benar_ , mata Jaejoong memanas. Bukankah ia sendiri yang mengatakan pada Yunho untuk tidak menghubunginya saat berada diluar? Agar teman-temannya tidak tahu? Jaejoong ingin menangis saja rasanya. _Aku sangat keterlaluan_

Seharusnya ia sadar bukan jika pria setampan Yunho tidak mungkin disia-siakan para gadis di Toho. Meskipun dari yang Jaejoong tahu selama ini kekasihnya itu selalu bersikap cuek dan acuh namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mungkin saja Yunho akan menemukan gadis yang membuatnya nyaman kan? _Seperti gadis cantik tadi siang mungkin_

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menghembuskan napas frustasi, ingin rasanya segera pulang dan menangis dalam pelukan mommy-nya. Katakanlah Jaejoong manja, memang itu yang selama ini ia lakukan. Saat sedih atau ada masalah ia akan menumpahkan semuanya dalam pelukan sang ibu dan setelahnya ia akan dapat melalui semuanya dengan kepala dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu manis ?" Yonghwa bertanya lembut. Jaejoong menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda pipih penghubungnya dengan Yunho "Aku baik-baik saja. apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku pulang duluan? Aku ingin naik bus hari ini"

Memang seharusnya ia pulang bertiga dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Sayangnya Park jidat itu harus mengurus si bebek pemarah. Keempat pria yang tersisa saling melempar pandang satu sama lain, lalu mengendikkan bahu pasrah. _Red velvet_ Changmin bahkan tidak menarik lagi

"Kupanggilkan taksi saja Joongie, bus tidak aman" setelahnya Seunghyun sibuk memesan taksi untuk menjemput Jaejoong di alamat restoran. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri terlalu malas untuk berdebat. Yang terpenting ia menjauh sejenak dari sahabatnya. Jaejoong sedang ingin sendiri saja.

Meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat duduk dalam waktu lama Yunho menggerutu pelan hingga gadis disampingnya-yang masih sibuk dengan tugas yang sejujurnya milik Yunho-tertawa geli. Yunho tidak tega meninggalkan Joy mengerjakan proyek miliknya sendirian, walau bagaimanapun gadis itu sudah repot-repot membantunya.

Jadi sebagai ucapan terimakasih Yunho membantu sebisanya, sekedar mengelem, menempel, menggunting atau apapun yang gadis itu perintahkan. Namun membuat purwarupa tidak sesederhana yang Yunho bayangkan. Bersyukur ia tidak membiarkan teman barunya itu mengerjakan seluruhnya sendirian. Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa lelahnya.

"Untuk sementara biarkan saja disini, nanti sehari sebelum hari dikumpulkan baru kau ambil kemari. Aku takut rusak, lagipula lemnya belum terlalu kering" Yunho mengangguk saja mendengar itu. Saat ini mereka memang berada di rumah gadis itu, setelah sebelumnya berdebat akan dikerjakan dimana tugas merepotkan ini pilihan mereka jatuh pada rumah Joy yang kebetulan lumayan dekat dengan tempat belanja mereka. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho _main_ ke rumah teman yang benar-benar asing sejak ia tiba di Korea.

"Habiskan minumanmu lalu pulanglah, kau kelihatan lelah" gadis itu berdiri membereskan sisa-sisa barang mereka "Kau mengusirku ?" Yunho bertanya dengan mata terpejam, kepalanya menyandar pada sisi sofa.

Terkekeh Joy melempar gumpalan kertas hingga mata Yunho terbuka, mendelik sebal padanya "Aku hanya kasihan melihat tampang kusutmu itu Jung-ssi" dering telepon membuat Joy berdecak meletakkan kembali barangnya dan beranjak mengangkat panggilan entah dari siapa.

Melihat itu Yunho teringat ponselnya sendiri. Tangannya meraup ransel dan mencari dimana benda persegi itu berada. Setelah mendapatkannya Yunho dibuat geram karena layar gelap yang terpampang, kehabisan baterai.

Untung saja Yunho selalu membawa _power bank_ kemana-mana. Sekedar berjaga untuk keperluan darurat seperti sekarang. Begitu ia nyalakan puluhan notikasi berebut masuk hingga ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Alis Yunho menukik _Chat dari Jaejoong_

Tidak biasanya gadis itu menghubunginya disiang hari, bukankah gadis itu sedang bersama teman-temannya ? dan Yunho yakin Jaejoong juga pasti tahu kalau ia sedang mengerjakan tugas lewat pesannya pada Yihan.

Tidak ingin membuat gadisnya menunggu lebih lama Yunho segera mengetikkan pesan balasan. Bahwa tugasnya baru saja selesai dan ponselnya mati kehabisan baterai. Tidak sampai semenit pesan itu telah masuk dan dibaca oleh kekasihnya.

Satu menit dua menit pesan balasan dari Jaejoong tak kunjung ia terima hingga Yunho berinisiatif menelpon gadisnya yang pencemburu itu. Pada deringan kedua panggilannya diangkat namun diseberang sana Jaejoong membisu

"Halo Joongie kau disana ?" beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menyapa Yunho

Yunho mengangguk terimakasih saat Joy menyodorkan segelas air dingin yang membuat kerongkongan Yunho bersujud memuja, buru-buru meneguknya "Yeoboseo ?" keheningan disisi lainnya membuat Yunho yakin ada sesuatu yang salah.

Benar saja, belasan detik berlalu dalam keheningan "Sayang kau mendengarku ? katakan sesuatu" panggilan itu membuat Joy tersedak biskuit yang tengah dinikmatinya.

' _Kau punya kekasih ?'_ mulutnya berkomat kamit tanpa suara membuat Yunho mengangguk cepat. Gadis itu mematung dan mengabaikan sisa biskuitnya, sepenuhnya menaruh perhatian pada Yunho dan kekasihnya yang entah siapa.

Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu Joy mencondongkan tubuhnya menempelkan telinganya pada sisi lain ponsel Yunho, mencoba mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun yang bisa saja dilewatkannya. Telunjuk Yunho mendorong dahinya menjauh membuat Joy mengerang sebal karena rasa ingin tahunya yang belum terpuaskan. Saat itu juga Jaejoong memutus panggilan membuat Yunho berdecak.

"Mati ?" dengan wajah polos Joy melongok pada layar ponsel Yunho membuat sekali lagi dahinya menjadi landasan telunjuk Yunho. Dalam sekali teguk Yunho mengosongkan gelasnya, lalu terburu merapikan alat-alat yang menurut Yunho adalah sekumpulan neraka kecil. _Tadi prakarya sekarang kekasihnya, sialan !_

"Aku harus pulang" ujarnya pada Joy "Terimakasih untuk hari ini" mengangguk gadis itu diam saja mengikuti langkah Yunho hingga gerbang depan rumahnya. Dari ekspresi dan bahasa tubuhnya Joy dapat menebak kalau pemuda itu tengah gelisah.

Membuatnya menggigit bibir karena dalam pandangannya wajah frustasi Yunho begitu menggemaskan. Dalam diam gadis itu menemani Yunho hingga sang pemuda mendapatkan taksi dan melambai singkat padanya. Meninggalkan Joy dalam kepulan asap tipis dan bayangan taksi Yunho yang perlahan memudar.

Ini memang pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan Yunho, namun bukan berarti ia tidak mengetahui tentang Yunho selama ini. Dari obrolan teman-temannya yang selalu bersemangat membicarakan si-pemuda-tampan-asal-Kanada ia bisa dibilang lumayan mengenal Yunho.

Karena itu sejujurnya bisa berbicara panjang lebar dengan Yunho saja sama sekali tidak pernah muncul dalam bayangannya, bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun. Pemuda itu selalu terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli pada sekitar. Hingga para gadis yang ingin mendekatinya hanya dapat menggigit jari, takut dipermalukan seperti Go Ahra beberapa waktu lalu.

Bibir Joy mengerucut lucu. Jung Yunho sama sekali tidak seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Pemuda itu cerewet, wawasannya luas dan sama sekali jauh dari kata canggung atau dingin. Namun yang paling mengejutkan Joy adalah kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu telah memiliki kekasih. Meskipun ia tidak tahu gadis itu siapa namun Joy yakin gadis itu pastilah sangat special hingga mampu membuat Yunho bertekuk lutut.

Nyaris seharian ini menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho membuat Joy sadar tipe seperti apa Yunho. Pemuda itu senang berteman, maksudnya benar-benar hanya teman. Sama sekali tidak ada pandangan menggoda atau kode-kode tertentu yang seringkali diberikan beberapa lelaki yang 'berteman' dengannya.

Joy tetaplah seorang gadis pada umumnya, dan bisa memandang Yunho dalam jarak dekat membuatnya sadar betapa rupawan seorang Jung Yunho. Sedikit memanfaatkan keadaan mencoba peruntungannya sendiri. Tentu saja hatinya juga melompat-lompat lucu hingga Joy geli dibuatnya, namun ia tahu Yunho tidak memiliki ketertarikan yang sama.

Belum lagi pemuda itu telah memiliki seseorang yang istimewa, seolah Tuhan menegaskan bahwa ia tidak dapat melewati batas teman pada Yunho. Menghela napas Joy berbalik dan menutup gerbang rumahnya. sepertinya biskuit dan coklat dingin dengan potongan strawberry kombinasi yang bagus untuk hatinya yang patah.

Yunho melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang empuk yang menjadi tempatnya melepas penat sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas layar sentuh yang menampilkan percakapannya dengan sang kekasih. Sejak sore tadi saat Yunho menelponnya entah kenapa kekasihnya itu merajuk dan tidak mau mengangkat penggilan darinya.

Dan disinilah Yunho berbaring dalam keadaan kusut belum mandi dengan wajah keruh, demi Tuhan! Chat darinya hanya di baca tanpa dibalas. Tega sekali bukan..

 _Katakan padaku ada apa hmm? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah sayangku? Kenapa mendiamkanku begini ?_

Membalik tubuhnya Yunho berdecak keras, baru saja satu masalah selesai sekarang muncul masalah baru. Astaga… kapan gadis nakal itu akan berhenti menyiksanya. Mendesah keras Yunho meninggalkan ponselnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mendinginkan kepalanya sekaligus menghilangkan lengket di tubuhnya akibat keringat.

Selesai mandi dengan air-air nakal yang menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya yang mulai panjang memberikan kesejukan tersendiri pada diri Yunho. Masih belum ada balasan dari Jaejoong. Dalam satu ayunan lengan panjangnya menjangkau jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Tergesa menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga Yunho mendorong pintu kamar Yihan hingga menjeblak terbuka.

"Huaaaaa !" tangan Yihan menyilang didepan dada telanjangnya, menatap Yunho dengan mata melotot "Apa-apaan ini hyung" racaunya sebal "Pinjami aku mobilmu" tangan Yunho menengadah terbuka mengabaikan wajah _blank_ Yihan atau keadaannya yang setengah telanjang.

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini ?" meskipun kakinya menghentak dengan alis menukik Yihan tetap mengambil kunci diatas meja dan melemparnya pada Yunho

"Kencan" Yunho berlalu bahkan tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih "Ya ! kau mau pamer karena sudah punya kekasih eoh?" Yihan hanya berteriak pada udara kosong karena punggung Yunho sudah menghilang dibalik debaman pintu kamarnya.

Yunho setengah berlari menuruni anak tangga mansion besar yang terlihat lengang, berpapasan dengan ayahnya didepan pintu menuju garasi

"Yun-"

"Nanti Papa, aku ada urusan penting. Aku tidak akan pulang malam, aku mencintaimu" Yunho menepuk bahu ayahnya sambil lalu, membuat Il Woo mengendikkan bahu pasrah. Putranya itu lebih hiperaktif sejak berteman dengan Yihan, yah perkembangan yang bagus. Setidaknya Yunho punya teman.

Yunho meraba saku celana santai yang dikenakannya, memastikan dompet dan ponsel aman ditempatnya masing-masing. Dengan mudah Yunho mengemudikan mobil Yihan yang sudah sangat sering dinaikinya meskipun hanya duduk di kursi penumpang. Yunho bisa mengendarai mobil hanya saja selama di Kanada ia lebih suka berjalan kaki atau naik kendaraan umum. Tak sampai satu jam mobilnya- baiklah mobil Yihan, sudah terparkir manis di halaman rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyuapkan makan malamnya tanpa semangat, sejujurnya ia enggan untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya yang terasa melilit namun melihat mommy cantiknya yang susah payah memasak meskipun baru pulang sejak kemarin membuat Jaejoong tidak tega.

"Habiskan makananmu dan belajarlah, lalu pergi tidur" Tae Hee mengecup pucuk kepala putrinya yang dibalas anggukan malas oleh Jaejoong "Mommy mandi dan tidurlah, pasti lelah bukan. Joongie tidak apa-apa makan sendiri" senyum manis ia lontarkan pada sang ibu.

Ia tahu bekerja sebagai dokter itu melelahkan jadi Jaejoong tidak boleh manja dan membiarkan ibunya beristirahat setelah membantu persalinan para ibu yang bertaruh nyawa melahirkan putra putrinya. Suatu saat nanti jika Jaejoong punya anak ia ingin ibunya lah yang membantu persalinannya. Ia ingin ibunya menjadi tangan pertama yang menyentuh anaknya kelak.

Memikirkan tentang anak membuatnya kembali teringat akan kekasih tampannya yang berhasil memporak-porandakan hatinya seharian ini. Jadi nanti ia akan punya anak dengan Yunho? Seorang bayi kecil yang akan tenggelam dalam lengan kekar kekasihnya. Jaejoong menepuk keras kedua pipinya _astaga buang pemikiran gila dari otakmu itu Jaejoongie._ Moodnya kembali memburuk, Jung pabbo ! Jung Yunho menyebalkan ! Dasar pria gila ! Genit !

Bel rumah yang ditekan dua kali membuat Jaejoong mengerang, moodnya sedang buruk dan seorang tidak tahu diri bertamu ke rumahnya di malam hari. Jaejoong yakin itu pasti ulah jahil Changmin yang ingin menumpang makan atau Yoochun yang suka mengganggunya tanpa tahu waktu. Awas saja akan Jaejoong pukul kepala mereka dengan stetoskop mommy-nya.

Jaejoong menyentak pintu terbuka dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga pada detik yang sama. Menahan napas dengan mata melotot _apa yang dilakukan Jung Yunho malam-malam begini di rumahnya ?_

"Joongie, bisakah kau buka pintunya ? kita harus bicara" suara lembut Yunho membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tetes-tetes hangat yang telah berhasil ia tahan seharian mulai berlomba keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku bersalah, bisakah kau buka pintunya dan katakan padaku apa kesalahanku hm ?" jemari Yunho mengetuk pintu yang membatasi mereka dengan pelan "Jika aku bersalah katakan padaku, jangan mendiamkanku atau menjauh dariku. Keluarlah dan kita bicara"

Jaejoong membiarkan isakan keras lolos dari bibirnya. Inilah hal yang paling ia benci, sisi Yunho yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya tidak akan pernah menang melawan pemuda itu. Setiap kali ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terganggu pemuda itu akan selalu membicarakannya dengan tenang, dengan sisi dewasa yang membuat Jaejoong terkagum-kagum.

"Sayangku ?" tangan Yunho memutar kenop pintu, sedikit panik mendengar Jaejoong terisak disisi lainnya. Gadis itu hanya diam menunduk dengan bahu berguncang saat Yunho melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, membuka pintu perlahan.

Sebelah tangannya terulur meraih kepala Jaejoong dalam usapan karena celah kecil pintu sama sekali tidak mengijikannya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Gadis itu berdiri membatu di tempatnya, bahkan tidak peduli saat dahinya terantuk daun pintu.

"Kenapa kekasihku ini menangis hm ?" perlahan Yunho meraih lengan Jaejoong dan menggesernya ke samping hingga ia lebih leluasa membuka pintu. Lengan Yunho yang lain meraih dagu gadisnya begitu mereka berdiri berhadapan. Mencoba mengintip wajah gadis yang selalu mengisi bayang-bayangnya sejak menginjakkan kaki di Seoul.

Suara berderap membuat Yunho reflek mundur selangkah, Kim Tae Hee turun dalam balutan piyama, menatap keduanya dengan penuh minat. Yunho membungkukkan badannya gugup. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan ibunda Jaejoong ada di rumah.

"Anyeonghasimnika" sapanya gugup. Dengan senyum manis meskipun kedua alisnya bertaut heran Tae Hee balas menyapa pemuda tampan yang baru sekali ditemuinya itu. Ingin tertawa melihat jari-jari Yunho yang bertaut kaku.

Tanpa berkata apapun Jaejoong keluar, hampir saja Yunho berteriak menahannya namun Tae Hee lebih dulu melakukannya. Yunho hanya berdiri menatap lekat pada Jaejoong yang berjalan membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk begitu saja ke kursi penumpang. Mengbaikan tatapan Yunho dan sang ibu. Gesture itu menjadi kode bagi Yunho bahwa gadis itu sama sekali tidak ingin sang ibu tahu tentang masalah mereka.

"Ehm…. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya urus dengan Jaejoong. Saya berjanji akan menjaganya dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat" Yunho menatap mata wanita yang telah melahirkan Jaejoong, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kalian mau kencan ?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibu Jaejoong membuat Yunho menunduk gugup dan berdehem canggung.

"A-animnida. Ehm.. saya-" tawa Tae Hee meluncur begitu saja melihat tingkah lucu teman baru sang putri. Dari betapa gugupnya pemuda itu Tae Hee tahu ada yang berbeda dari teman Jaejoong yang satu ini. Sedikit spesial mungkin ?

Dengan senyum keibuan Tae Hee mengangguk "Jangan pulang terlalu larut arra" pintanya yang disambut anggukan antusias Yunho. Menunduk Tae Hee melanjutkan "Joongie sangat cengeng, biar kuberitahu kau satu hal…." Dengan patuh Yunho mengangguk seperti anak kecil.

Jaejoong buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan begitu Yunho yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya berjalan ke arah kursi pemudi. Ia penasaran apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu pada ibunya namun tentu saja rasa gengsi Jaejoong mengalahkan rasa ingin tahunya.

Mata Jaejoong kembali bergulir ke samping saat Yunho telah duduk sempurna di kursinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun pemuda itu melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul yang tak pernah tidur. Jaejoong menegang saat tangan besar Yunho meraih jemarinya. Meremasnya lembut lalu membelai telunjuknya dengan ibu jari Yunho yang terasa kasar diatas jari mungil Jaejoong.

Ia sandarkan dahinya pada sisi pintu mobil, membiarkan Yunho berkendara dalam keheningan. Membiarkan Yunho mendekap jemarinya dalam genggaman hangat yang diam-diam Jaejoong rindukan. Perasaannya semakin tercampur aduk, perasaan hangat menyenangkan yang membuat perutnya melilit dan kegelisahan yang ia tahan sehari ini.

Jaejoong diam seperti patung tak bernyawa, ia tahu berkali-kali Yunho melirik padanya. Namun rasa sesak di dadanya menahan Jaejoong untuk balas menatap pemuda yang menyempurnakan hidupnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Mata Jaejoong bergulir kedepan saat mobil yang dikendarai Yunho berjalan melambat dan langit malam Seoul berganti dengan atap-atap lantai parkir.

Yunho mengambil spot yang tertera dalam kartu parkir yang ia terima dan mematikan mesin mobil. Jaejoong masih tetap diam, menoleh kaget saat lengan Yunho terulur melepaskan _safety belt_ yang dikenakannya dan membuka pintu. Jemari Jaejoong reflek mengepal saat sapuan ibu jari Yunho yang menemaninya selama perjalanan meninggalkan tempatnya.

Pemuda itu melangkah mengitari mobil dan membuka pintu untuknya. Kini bukan hanya ibu jari Yunho, seluruh jemari pemuda itu bertaut erat dengan miliknya. Menggenggam tangan Jaejoong sambil terus melangkah meninggalkan deretan mobil yang berjejer rapi.

Alis Jaejoong sedikit mengerut saat sadar bahwa Yunho membawanya ke pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya di tengah kota Seoul. Dengan langkah ragu Jaejoong mengikuti ayunan-ayunan pasti Yunho. Mereka memasuki kedai es krim yang sering menjadi langganan Jaejoong bersama Junsu dan kadang-kadang Changmin.

Yunho mendudukkannya pada salah satu kursi yang kosong dan berjalan ke counter untuk memesan. Rasanya seperti de javu bagi Jaejoong. Memandangi Yunho yang mengantri untuknya membuat Jaejoong teringat akan kencan pertama mereka, hari dimana Yunho menyatakan kepemilikannya yang diterima Jaejoong dengan senang hati.

Punggung itu masih punggung yang sama, masihlah seorang pemuda yang sama. Punggung tegap yang hanya dengan menatapnya saja Jaejoong merasa tenang dan aman. Punggung yang begitu nyaman dijadikan penopang kapanpun Jaejoong merasa lelah. Rasanya meskipun seluruh dunia memusuhinya punggung tegap itu akan tetap berada di depannya, melindungi Jaejoong, mengamankannya.

Dan mata Jaejoong kembali memanas bukan oleh rasa gelisah, namun rasa bersalah. Sangat tidak adil saat Yunho memperlakukannya bak ratu dan ia meludahi wajah Yunho dengan tuduhan tidak berarti. Sangat kekanakan bagaimana ia begitu egois menyembunyikan Yunho dari dunianya sementara pemuda itu justru memuja Jaejoong layaknya ia adalah dunia bagi Yunho.

Jaejoong memberikan tembok besar yang mengurung Yunho dalam lingkup kecilnya sementara pemuda itu menyerahkan seluruh semesta miliknya. Sangat kejam, karena bahkan setelah semua perlakuannya yang mungkin menyakiti Yunho pemuda itu tetap berjalan kearahnya tanpa mempedulikan serpihan rasa egois yang ia tebar di sepanjang jalan.

Jaejoong menyapu lelehan hangat dari pelupuk matanya. Merasa begitu buruk dan tidak punya hati. Yunho memang tidak pernah mengeluh dan hanya akan tersenyum saat Jaejoong menolak segala bentuk kebersamaan yang diinginkan kekasihnya. Menuruti segala keinginan Jaejoong tanpa mempedulikan hatinya sendiri.

Jemari Jaejoong saling memilin diatas meja. Pernahkah ia berpikir tentang perasaan Yunho ? tentang hatinya ? tentang keinginan-keinginan Yunho yang dipendam demi kebahagiaannya ? kebahagiaan apa yang pernah ia berikan pada pemuda itu ? apa yang pernah ia berikan pada Yunho ? pernahkah sekali saja Jaejoong bertanya apa yang diinginkan Yunho ? apa yang membuatnya senang ? apa yang membuatnya marah ? atau apa yang membuatnya takut ?

Jaejoong hanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, dengan segala persepsi dan sudut pandangnya tanpa peduli mungkin saja ia sudah menusuk Yunho ribuan kali dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan bibirnya. Bagaimana jika suatu hari Yunho mulai lelah padanya ? bagaimana jika Yunho menemukan gadis yang akan memperlakukan Yunho dengan sama berharganya ?

Dahi Jaejoong menunduk menempel pada permukaan meja yang dingin. Menangis tanpa suara, merasa jijik dengan segala keegoisannya sendiri. Dekapan telapak tangan hangat yang Jaejoong hafal di sisi wajahnya membuat satu isakan Jaejoong lolos dari bibirnya, lalu disusul dengan isakan lain yang lebih keras hingga bahu Jaejoong bergetar.

Yunho duduk merapat, lutut mereka bersentuhan dibawah meja. Tangannya memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut di tengkuk kekasihnya, membiarkan cup es krim berembun di atas meja, tidak tersentuh. Yunho tidak tahu kesalahan yang ia buat begitu besar hingga Jaejoong menangis tersedu di tempat umum. Melihat pundak kecil Jaejoong bergetar tersendat karena tangis meremukkan jantung Yunho hingga aliran darahnya seolah terhenti.

"Maaf" bisiknya pelan "Apapun yang aku lakukan maafkan aku" rencananya kesini adalah membuat Jaejoong berhenti merajuk dengan membelikan satu cup jumbo es krim vanilla seperti saran ibunda gadis kesayangannya itu.

Isakan Jaejoong bertambah kencang hingga penjaga kasir sempat menoleh pada meja mereka dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya entah apa. Yunho menangkup sisi wajah gadis yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin erat, bibirnya bergumam pelan menenangkan kekasihnya. Keadaan yang lumayan sepi membuat Yunho sedikit lega, setidaknya tidak ada mata yang menatap mereka ingin tahu.

Yang Yunho tidak tahu, kata maaf darinya justru semakin meledakkan rasa bersalah yang tersulut dalam diri Jaejoong. Dengan kedua tangan mungilnya ia tangkup telapak tangan Yunho "Maafkan aku" bisiknya serak "Aku cinta Yunnie, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Yunho menatapnya bingung, menyapu air mata di wajah Jaejoong dengan jari-jari panjang. "Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu ?" menatap mata sembab Jaejoong Yunho tersenyum manis "Aku juga mencintaimu, jadi kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu ?"

Kini Jaejoong mengistirahatkan sisi wajahnya pada telapak tangan Yunho yang terbuka "Karena aku sudah begitu jahat selama ini. Dan mungkin saja Yunnie bosan dan memilih gadis lain" Jaejoong mencicit kecil hingga Yunho gemas.

Jadi ia didiamkan seharian ini hanya karena itu ? karena Jaejoong takut kehilangannya? Ingatkan Yunho untuk menggigit pipi tembam kekasihnya kapan-kapan "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan sampai kau berpikir begitu hm ?"

"A-aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Yoochun dan yang lain. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Yunnie, tapi Yunnie juga harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku ne ?"

Yunho terdiam, kaget mendengar jawaban kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Yunho berdehem "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali ?" raut bingung Yunho membuat air mata Jaejoong kembali jatuh

"Jadi sekarang Yunnie tidak mau diakui sebagai kekasihku ? apa karena sunbae cantik tadi siang ?" Jaejoong merengek di tengah-tengah acara sesenggukan "Apa sudah terlambat ? sekarang Yunnie lebih menyukai sunbae itu dari pada aku ? eothokkae ? jangan tinggalkan aku" Jaejoong kembali menangis menumpukan dahinya pada permukaan meja.

Yunho bingung antara ingin tertawa melihat cara menangis kekasihnya yang begitu lucu dan frustasi karena sungguh ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedari tadi diracaukan kekasihnya itu. Kenapa Yunho harus meninggalkannya sementara ia begitu memuja Jaejoong ? dan sunbae, siapa sunbae-

 _Ah…. Joy_ Yunho bersandar dengan raut geli, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih terisak di atas meja. Jadi ini semua karena gadis itu cemburu pada Joy ? astaga, Yunho tidak habis pikir apa yang ada dalam kepala si cantik itu. Bisa-bisanya berpikiran Yunho akan meninggalkannya dan beralih pada Joy.

Kepala Yunho turut menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di helaian kelam Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar yang berusaha ia tahan. Berkali-kali mengecup bagian kepala kekasihnya yang dapat ia jangkau, sekaligus mencuri kesempatan untuk menghirup aroma khas Jaejoong.

"Namanya Joy" bisiknya dengan kedua tangan kembali meraih tiap sisi wajah Jaejoong "Aku meminta bantuannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kesenian dan ponselku kehabisan baterai" jelasnya tanpa berusaha menutupi apapun. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata polos yang makin berbinar karena air mata.

Yunho bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin ada gadis yang selalu terlihat cantik dalam keadaan apapun "Aku hanya mencintaimu, tidak ada Joy atau siapapun yang mampu membuatku berpaling. Hanya kau, hanya Kim Jaejoong" menekan pergelangan tangannya yang tertutup _tshirt over sleeves_ berwarna abu gelap dengan lembut pada kedua mata Jaejoong yang reflek tertutup. Menyingkirkan sisa-sisa air mata yang mengotori mata jernih gadisnya.

Semua jarinya menyapu pipi halus Jaejoong untuk menghilangkan bekas-bekas tangis, ya Tuhan wajah Jaejoong sampai memerah karena tangisnya barusan. Memandang Jaejoong tepat di mata lalu mengecup dahinya sejenak.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana kerja otaknya sendiri. Hanya dengan kata-kata Yunho yang tidak seberapa semua beban yang dipanggulnya seharian seolah hangus menjadi abu. Menghilang, tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Bahkan Jaejoong yakin jika saat ini Yunho berbohong pun ia akan percaya.

"Yunnie masih mencintaiku ?" lirihnya. Senyum tampan Yunho cukup menjadi jawaban tersirat untuk Jaejoong "Masih" jawabnya yakin "Besok juga masih, minggu depan, bulan depan, dan tahun depan juga masih. Selamanya masih mencintaimu"

Jaejoong masih terdiam dengan wajah sembab. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada sekitar, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa beberapa saat lalu baru saja menangis dengan memalukan di tempat umum. Yang menjadi fokusnya hanya wajah tampan sang kekasih yang setia memandangnya.

Bahu Jaejoong merosot turun, lega. Ia tahu Yunhonya, masihlah Yunho yang sama dengan Yunho yang meminjamkan handuk dipertemuan pertama mereka. Dan Jaejoong tidak butuh hal lain untuk membuat hatinya berbunga. Masa bodoh dengan siapapun gadis di luar sana yang mencoba merebut Yunho darinya. Karena pria itu sudah memberikan seluruh hatinya pada Jaejoong seorang.

Membalas senyum Yunho Jaejoong melipat kedua tangan dan menumpukan dagunya disana. Sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan menatap wajah Yunho yang tidak dilihatnya seharian.

Dengan kedua tangan yang ikut terlipat rapi di atas meja, Yunho meraih cup es krim menggoda yang sempat dilupakan kehadirannya. Dengan senyum simpul Yunho memasukkan sesuap besar benda manis yang melumer begitu menyentuh lidahnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya matanya bergantian menatap Yunho dan cup es krim "Yunnie~ bukannya itu untukku ?" wajahnya miring ke satu sisi.

Bibir Yunho terkatup rapat, menahan diri untuk tidak menyambar bibir kekasihnya yang tengah memasang pose imut hingga perut Yunho melilit geli. Disendoknya es krim vanilla dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Jaejoong.

Bahu Jaejoong terangkat geli merasakan sensasi dingin dalam mulutnya, bermenit selanjutnya dihabiskan Yunho degan suapan-suapan es krim ke mulut kekasihnya. Begitu habis rona wajah Jaejoong telah kembali seperti sebagaimana yang biasa terlihat.

Gadis itu terlihat riang menggandeng lengannya menyusuri deretan-deretan berbagai macam butik dan resto sebelum memekik tertahan. Membuat Yunho yang sedari tadi berjalan santai sambil merasakan hangatnya tangan mungil Jaejoong berbalik menatap kekasihnya yang berhenti selangkah di belakang.

"Kenapa sayang ?" Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong dengan alis berkerut saat tidak melihat apapun selain sebuah butik dengan brand terkenal yang sering Yunho lihat papan iklannya.

"Kau ingin membeli baju Joongie ?"

Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal "Bukan" Yunho semakin bingung dibuatnya "Kau melihat seseorang yang kita kenal ?" mata Yunho memicing mencoba melihat dengan lebih teliti

"Bukan Yunnie, lihat" jemari Jaejoong merujuk pada bayangan mereka yang bersisian. Terlihat begitu cocok satu sama lain hingga Yunho tersenyum. Tunggu sebentar-

Berdehem Yunho mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk berjalan, bahunya bergetar menahan tawa. "Kau menertawakanku ?" kepalan mungil tangan Jaejoong yang bebas menyapa bahunya, sontak Yunho melepaskan tawa tanpa berniat menghentikannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sadar jika kekasihnya itu hanya menggunakan piyama. Dibelakangnya Jaejoong merengek agar segera meninggalkan tempat ramai ini sebelum orang-orang memperhatikannya. Astaga begitu konyolnya mereka. Pantas saja sedari tadi Yunho merasa beberpaa orang yang bersimpangan melirik mereka.

Diraihnya kepala Jaejoong hingga wajahnya tenggelam di dada Yunho, pemuda itu masih saja tertawa apalagi mendengar gerutuan tertahan Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Berjalan menuju lift dengan kepala Jaejoong dalam kungkungan lengannya, terseok lucu.

Jaejoong bersenandung lucu di dalam mobil, mengikuti lagu anak-anak yang entah kenapa ada di playlist mobil Yihan. Yunho hanya menyetir dengan santai sambil sesekali menoleh pada kekasihnya. Mobil yang dikemudikan Yunho menepi saat melihat penjual _teopokkie, sundae dan kue ikan._ Segera saja Yunho turun dan memesan beberapa untuk dibungkus. Jaejoong membuka kaca mobil memperhatikan Yunho, masih dengan lantunan lagu _The Three Bears_ yang kini mengalun.

Memiringkan kepala Jaejoong baru sadar kalau punggung Yunho begitu lebar, dan hangat. Jaejoong terkikik _seperti beruang._

Pemuda itu kembali masuk dan meletakkan berbagai makanan hangat khas Korea yang memicu air liur Jaejoong. Diambilnya satu tusuk _sundae_ dan melahapnya riang. Memastikan kondisi jalan mobil Yunho kembali meluncur di jalanan mulus.

Uluran makanan dari Jaejoong ia lahap dalam sekali suapan. Masih pukul delapan, dan Yunho belum berencana untuk pulang. Jadi Yunho menghidupkan GPS dan mengetik tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi sejak beberapa munggu lalu.

Melaju tanpa hambatan lima belas menit kemudian mobil Yunho berhenti memasuki pelatan sebuah rest area. Sejenak Jaejoong menganga menatap keramaian kota di bawah sana. Yunho memarkir mobilnya disebuah rest area yang terletak di perbukitan. Hingga Jaejoong buru-buru turun dengan bungkusan kue ikan masih ditangannya.

Lampu-lampu kota bagaikan bintang yang bertebar, dan Jaejoong seolah berada jauh di atas langit. Ia bahkan baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di kota. Yunho merangkul pinggangnya untuk duduk di satu set bangku yang terletak sedikit di tepi. Dibatasi dengan palang besi berwarna hijau.

"Duduklah, aku akan membeli minum untuk kita" usapan Yunho dikepalanya ia abaikan. Saat ini tidak ada yang lebih memikat Jaejoong selain gugusan bintang cahaya dibawahnya. Jaejoong berpegang erat di palang pembatas dan menumpukan dagunya disana. Tidak peduli akan dingin besi yang menusuk, Jaejoong merasa momen ini sungguh salah satu momen paling sempurna dalam hidupnya.

Yunho kembali dengan dua cup minuman hangat, Jaejoong menerimanya dengan gembira begitu aroma susu vanilla meraba penciumannya. Yunho duduk merapat padanya, membuat tubuh keduanya menguarkan hawa hangat untuk satu sama lain.

"Ini indah sekali, aku yang sejak kecil tinggal disini bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini" Yunho terkekeh, merapikan rambut kekasihnya yang tertiup angin nakal

"Aku tahu tempat ini dari buku turis yang dibawa papa beberapa waktu lalu" lengan Yunho beralih merangkul bahu Jaejoong. Dengan senang hati gadis itu meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keindahan Seoul di malam hari.

Bibir Yunho beberapa kali mengecup kepalanya sebelum diganti dengan usapan-usapan tangan besar Yunho "Ini adalah hari paling sempurna dalam hidupku" ia mendongak menatap Yunho dengan wajah cerah

"Hidupku juga" sahut si pemuda. Cahaya bulan dan penerangan membuat wajah Jaejoong begitu terbias sempurna. Yunho bersyukur masalahnya dengan Jaejoong hari ini selesai tanpa berlarut-larut. Yunho bisa gila jika kekasih manisnya ini mendiamkannya lebih lama.

Setitik rasa bangga menodai kilatan mata Yunho saat sadar kekasihnya ini merasa cemburu dengan kehadiran gadis lain disisinya. Mulai saat ini Yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu memprioritaskan Jaejoong diatas segalanya. Hingga gadis itu tidak perlu khawatir dan bertanya-tanya.

Diraupnya dagu sang kekasihn hingga gadis itu memejamkan mata saat bibir Yunho menyapa miliknya. Malam yang sempurna. Jantung Jaejoong meledak-ledak. Ini adalah tempatnya, semua yang dirasa tepat untuknya, berada dalam dekapan Yunho dan merasakan kehangatannya sepanjang malam.

 **TBC~**

 **Nyahaaaaaa… ini banyak word ya.. banyak word… demi kalian reader cakepku tercinta :* :* :***

 **Sayang banget deh kalo kalian mulai kepo gitu hehehe… buat yang penasaran soal Joy terjawab sudah ya… dia bukan pengganggu –di chap ini- wkwkwkwk…**

 **Sumpah ini lama-lama meleleh sendiri kalo bayangin itu bocah berdua mesra-mesraan mulu TT oh ya buat yang suka nanyain acc watty hehehe kayaknya buat sementara belum dulu deh. Mungkin nanti kalau yg di ffn ini udah tamat. Di re upload di wattpad :D**

 **Kalau ada yang baca XD**

 **Sejujurnya saya lebih nyaman di ffn karena ya… karena lebih nyaman *apaan sih***

 **Yaudahlah daripada makin gajelas, cukup sekian. *bow**

 **So~ berminat meninggalkan jejak ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING : TYPO, NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT, YUNJAE GS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,**

 **Sorry for a very very very very late update :* #deep bow#**

 **Joongiekitty presents~**

 _Persetan_

Itulah yang terbenam dalam benak Yunho saat ini dan sejak entah berapa menit lalu. Terus terulang-ulang dalam otaknya tanpa menyisakan tempat untuk secuil pun akal sehat. Apalagi ditambah kehangatan rongga mulut Jaejoong yang kini mengirimkan gelenyar panas ke sekujur tubuhnya. Akibat cumbuan panas mereka.

Semuanya dimulai sejak beberapa jam lalu saat Yunho mengantar kekasihnya pulang setelah kencan dadakan mereka, dimana ibunda Jaejoong memanggil Yunho untuk kembali berdiam di rumahnya menemani Jaejoong yang sendirian karena tugas mendadak dari rumah sakit. Sementara Changmin sang sepupu tidak dapat dihubungi untuk tugas rutinnya menemani Jaejoong saat sendirian.

Dan tentu saja Yunho tidak keberatan, lagipula lebih aman bersamanya daripada sang kekasih sendirian di rumah. Itulah yang ada dalam otaknya, tanpa tahu kejadian mengerikan ini akan terjadi.

Hubungan mereka yang baru saja membaik memang menjadikan Jaejoong lebih manja daripada biasanya, belum lagi keputusan sang gadis untuk tidak lagi menyembunyikan hubungan mereka yang mendatangkan ketenangan tersendiri dalam diri Jaejoong.

Semua baik-baik saja, pada awalnya. Mereka hanya duduk di sofa membicarakan hal apapun yang dapat mereka bicarakan ditemani televisi yang menyala. Sebelum dahi Jaejoong berkerut dan merapat padanya, menyentuh sudut bibir Yunho yang menampakkan luka samar.

Membuat Yunho dengan ringisan kecil menceritakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu diatas ring, bersama Seunghyun. Sontak gadis itu murka dan Yunho hanya melakukan apa yang dapat dilakukannya untuk membuat gadis itu tenang. Tanpa mengira dampaknya akan begitu berbahaya.

"Mmhh…" Jaejoong melenguh tertahan saat Yunho mengapit bibir bawahnya. Jemarinya meremas helaian rambut Yunho hingga berantakan. Sejenak Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membiarkan Jaejoong mengambil napas. Sebelum menarik tubuh indah dalam pangkuannya untuk lebih merapat.

Entah untuk keberapa kali bibir Jaejoong yang terasa manis tenggelam dalam lumatan bibirnya sendiri, sedangkan tangan Yunho sudah gatal ingin menelusuri punggung sempit yang kini berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Bibir keduanya bergerak teratur memagut satu sama lain, mencecap rasa manis yang semakin membuat keduanya terlena. Lidah Yunho menelusup masuk dan menyapa deretan gigi kekasihnya hingga rengkuhan Jaejoong di tengkuk Yunho mengerat.

Mengikuti naluri lidah Jaejoong ikut bergerak membelit milik Yunho, Jaejoong bisa merasakan cengkeraman Yunho di pinggangnya mengerat. Suara kecipak basah yang dihadirkan cumbuan keduanya hanya menambah rasa sesak yang menyenangkan.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong menangkup pipi Yunho dan melepaskan ciuman keduanya, menghadirkan erangan tidak rela Yunho. Tertawa kecil dengan gemas Jaejoong menggigit bibir kekasihnya. Sebelum mengulum bibir yang membuatnya lupa diri dalam pusaran gairah itu lebih dalam.

Dibutakan nafsu tangan Yunho terulur turun ke arah bongkahan lembut di tubuh bagian belakang kekasihnya, membuat pinggul Jaejoong merangsek maju. Yang hanya menambah sesak celana santai yang Yunho kenakan.

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih setia meremas mainan barunya lidah Yunho terjulur turun pada leher Jaejoong. Membuat lenguhan manja Jaejoong lolos dengan sempurna, mengalirkan adrenalin Yunho lebih cepat.

"Sayang.." suara sarat akan gairah milik Jaejoong membuat dengusan napas Yunho berderu. Disesapnya kulit mulus yang ternyata terasa lebih menakjubkan dari bayangannya selama ini. Aroma keringat dan wangi tubuh kekasihnya memenuhi penciuman Yunho.

Setelah menyesapnya keras dikecupnya tanda menyala di leher kekasihnya dengan semangat. Mata berkabut dan rambut berantakan Yunho menjadi pemandangan paling indah yang Jaejoong dapatkan saat Yunho menjauhkan tubuh keduanya hanya untuk mengangkat Jaejoong dan merebahkannya di sofa empuk tempat pergumulan panas mereka.

Kembali digodanya bibir Jaejoong dalam lumatan-lumatan nakal diiringi seringai puas. Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya hanya untuk melepas kaos yang mulai terasa basah akibat keringat. Membiarkan Jaejoong menggigit bibir menatap tubuh sempurna Yunho yang baru pertama kali ia nikmati.

Selama ini Jaejoong hanya mampu membayangkan diam-diam dengan imajinasinya yang terbatas tentang bagaimana bentuk tubuh Yunho yang ia rasakan secara samar setiap kali memeluk pemuda itu. Dan ditambah segenggam gairah yang meleburkan akal sehat naluri wanita Jaejoong menggila hingga dengan kurang ajar ia telusuri pahatan-pahatan indah itu dengan jemarinya yang bergetar. Kekehan dalam Yunho dan rambutnya yang berantakan menempel di dahi membuat Jaejoong tidak mampu menahan diri untuk menarik tengkuknya, meminta kenikmatan.

Suara basah berdengung di telinganya setiap kali bibir Yunho mencumbu bibirnya sendiri. Bibir Yunho kembali meninggalkan tempatnya menuju bahu Jaejoong yang terbuka lebar akibat piyama yang sudah tersingkap. Menyisakan tali kecil yang Yunho yakin merupakan penutup keindahan gadisnya.

Dikecupnya dalam-dalam area selangka Jaejoong turun melewati bahunya dan kembali naik ke leher. Gadisnya hanya mampu melenguh nikmat meremas setiap otot Yunho yang dapat ia raih, putus asa menghadapi gairah yang baru pertama kali merayapi akal sehatnya.

Menggunakan giginya Yunho menarik turun tali tipis yang mengganggu kesenangannya hingga menggantung tak berdaya di bahu Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong bergelenyar saat melihat sisi Yunho yang baru pertama kali dijumpainya. Tak ingin tinggal diam dicumbunya area telinga Yunho yang dapat ia jangkau hingga napas beratnya menggelitik Jaejoong.

Dengan tidak sabar Yunho menarik lepas piyama Jaejoong hingga kancingnya terburai jatuh. Dan jantung Yunho berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik saat menatap tubuh atas Jaejoong yang nyaris telanjang. Gundukan menggoda dadanya hanya tertutup bra berwarna cream yang menempel longgar, dengan satu tali yang sudah turun hingga bahu. Akibat perbuatan Yunho.

Ditatapnya mata sang kekasih yang sama gelap dengan miliknya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ia tarik turun tali bra Jaejoong hinga lolos dari kedua lengannya, teronggok di perut. Buah dada Jaejoong membulat indah, dengan puncak kemerahan dan ukuran yang pas hingga Yunho nyaris orgasme saat itu juga.

Yunho merunduk hingga bibirnya menyentuh puncak dada Jaejoong, lalu menggerakkan wajahnya merasakan tekstur kasar puncak tegang gadisnya di permukaan bibir Yunho. Jaejoong membusungkan dadanya meminta lebih. Lenguhan bernada merengek menggoda ujung selatan tubuh Yunho hingga terbangun sempurna.

Ujung lidah Yunho terjulur keluar memutari area gelap di sekitar puting Jaejoong, menggoda sang gadis hingga Jaejoong meremas lengan sofa diatas kepalanya dengan frustasi. Menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan tujuan putingnya akan sampai pada lidah hangat Yunho. Dan Jaejoong menjerit puas saat puncak payudaranya tenggelam dalam mulut Yunho.

Ia cengkeram kepala kekasihnya hingga napas Yunho yang tidak beraturan menerpa panas payudaranya. Dengusan penuh gairah saat Yunho menyedot puting payudaranya membuat sudut mata Jaejoong berair menahan nikmat. Jaejoong merengek lebih keras, meminta Yunho memberikan atensi yang sama pada puncak satunya.

Ia hirup dengan puas aroma wangi rambut Yunho saat pemuda itu menggunakan tangannya untuk menyentuh payudara Jaejoong yang tak terjangkau mulutnya. Kewanitaan Jaejoong berdenyut dan mengirimkan gelenyar yang begitu nikmat. Membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang bahkan tidak pernah Jaejoong bayangkan.

Yunho menarik puting Jaejoong dengan giginya dan beralih pada puncak lainnya. Meninggalkan denyutan yang sama kerasnya dengan genderang jantung Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong terpejam dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan liar di perutnya menyadari sang kekasih, pria yang ia cintai tengah melakukan hal luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Bahagia karena Yunho adalah orang pertama yang mengajarinya tentang kenikmatan yang membuat Jaejoong ingin menangis sekaligus mengiba pada sang pemuda. Merasa candu akan rasa yang dapat ditimbulkan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…. Aku mencintaimu" Yunho meracau dengan suara lirih nyaris berbisik yang hanya ia balas dengan lelehan air mata kenikmatan. Menarik bibir Yunho untuk ia cicipi kembali, berpagut lidah dengan liar dan menambah semangat Jaejoong saat kedua tangan Yunho meremas payudaranya dalam satu gerakan menggoda. Perasaan menggebu yang membuncah saat pemuda itu sama putus asa dengan dirinya.

Remasan Yunho terasa begitu menggebu hingga tubuh Jaejoong dibuat berjengit setiap kali telapak tangan Yunho beradu kencang dengan lembut kulit payudaranya. Kedua tangan Yunho meluncur ke bawah berganti dengan mulutnya yang kembali mencecap rasa manis payudara Jaejoong dengan berantakan. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya Jaejoong membiarkan tangan Yunho menarik turun celana piyama yang ia kenakan.

Wajah Jaejoong semerah tomat saat Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk menikmati pemandangan indah bagian bawah Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho membelai paha dalam Jaejoong, yang pernah menghantui mimpi malamnya. Merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya bagian sensitif sang kekasih.

Telunjuk Yunho menelusuri dari lutut hingga pangkal pahanya, lalu memberikan remasan kencang disana hingga Jaejoong memekik nikmat. Jari nakal itu beralih pada benda paling pribadi milik kekasihnya. Dengan gerakan pelan dua jari Yunho menyentuh kewanitaan Jaejoong dari balik celana dalamnya. Napas Yunho makin memburu mendapati jemarinya langsung basah begitu menyentuh permukaan lembut yang membuat kekasihnya menggelepar nikmat.

Yunho membuat gerakan memutar lalu menggosoknya dengan seluruh bagian telapak tangan. Membuat kaki Jaejoong terbuka lebih lebar dengan erangan nikmat yang lebih keras. Tidak tahan kembali Yunho pagut bibir merah Jaejoong yang terlihat membengkak. Dicumbunya dengan keras hingga kecipak basah bergaung dalam ruang. Tangan Yunho bergerak makin cepat, Jaejoong merengek dengan air mata yang terus-terusan mengalir dari sudut matanya, kenikmatan yang teramat sangat.

Napasnya putus-putus, mulutnya mengeluarkan racauan yang tidak Yunho mengerti. Jemari Jaejoong mencnegkeram erat pundaknya, kepalanya melenting kebelakang. Tubuh Jaejoong menegang beberapa detik dan cairan hangat membasahi telapak tangan Yunho yang sama sekali tidak menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hhah… Yunh.. nghh… hhh…" dari balik kain tipis penutup kekasihnya Yunho dapat merasakan kewanitaan Jaejoong berkedut kencang. Begitu panas dan basah, begitu siap. Mengetahui sang kekasih mencapai puncaknya Yunho berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Jaejoong merasakan sensasi ajaib yang membuat kepalanya serasa melayang. Yunho menjatuhkan kecupan-kecupan basah di sekujur dada dan bahu Jaejoong. Lalu berbisik,

"Kita belum selesai sayangku" dijilatnya air mata yang membasahi pipi Jaejoong, lalu mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong yang terpejam. Yunho menurunkan pinggulnya hingga Jaejoong dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan perut bagian bawahnya. Dengan mata berlinang dan tangan lemas Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho dan menciumnya dengan berantakan.

Dengan sedikit tergesa Yunho melucuti penutup terakhir tubuh Jaejoong. Menatap takjub pada kewanitaan Jaejoong yang terlihat merah dan mengkilat basah. Gadis itu merapatkan kakinya karena malu namun Yunho menahan kedua pahanya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana, tanpa aba-aba.

"Anghhhhh…." Pinggul Jaejoong melengkung naik saat lidah Yunho menerobos rongga sensitive dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas tekstur kasar lidah Yunho menggoda bagian paling sensitive dalam dirinya. Menyesapnya keras dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan yang tidak pernah Jaejoong bayangkan

"Yyah…. Ohh yahh…" jemari Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho yang terbenam di selangkangannya saat lidah pemuda itu menyapu klitorisnya. Menyentil sesuatu dalam diri Jaejoong, sisi liar yang selama ini tertidur jauh dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Desahan Jaejoong menjadi simponi paling indah yang dapat Yunho dengar.

Lidah Yunho meliuk, berputar, menggoda setiap sudut rongga basah Jaejoong yang terasa bagai madu yang membakar kerongkongannya. Sesekali disesapnya kewanitaan Jaejoong hingga gadis itu meremas rambutnya lebih ganas. Seluruh tubuh Yunho berdenyut. Semua keindahan yang ada pada diri Jaejoong berhasil menyentil gairahnya hingga ke puncak.

Yunho ingin merasakannya, merasakan bagaimana rasa luar biasa seorang Kim Jaejoong. Yunho bukanlah seseorang yang berpengalaman, hanya saja ia juga tidak munafik jika hal semacam ini bukanlah hal yang tabu di kalangan lelaki. Ia hanya belum pernah memiliki keinginan yang begitu besarnya untuk memiliki seseorang.

Kenikmatan yang Jaejoong rasakan bertubi-tubi menghantam warasnya saat satu tangan Yunho terulur meremas payudaranya. Ia hanya mampu memekik dengan suara serak dan meremas sofa lebih erat. Jari-jarinya menggulung penuh nikmat, saat dua bagian sensitivenya menjadi sasaran Yunho.

Dengan racauan yang diselingi isakan lirih, Jaejoong meledak dalam gairah untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuhnya bergetar tidak berdaya, kenikmatan ini terlalu besar untuk Jaejoong tanggung. Sementara di bawah sana Yunho dengan lebih buas menyesap setiap tetesan panas bukti gairah Jaejoong yang terasa begitu nikmat. Membuat Yunho mencengkeram paha Jaejoong agar membuka lebih lebar hingga ia dapat dengan puas menyesap setiap teguk dari sudut kewanitaan Jaejoong.

Merangkak naik Yunho dihadapkan dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang berantakan. Matanya terpejam dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menempel disisi wajahnya. Pemandangan paling indah yang pernah Yunho lihat, hingga jantungnya dibuat bekerja lebih keras. Cantik, sangat amat cantik. Deru napas Jaejoong terlihat teratur dan dalam. Terkekeh Yunho saat menyadari bahwa kekasihnya jatuh tertidur, merasa bangga karena sadar bahwa hanya ia satu-satunya pria yang pernah menyentuh Jaejoong hingga sejauh itu.

Dan bahwa Jaejoong adalah gadis yang sama sekali belum pernah disentuh oleh lelaki manapun. Ingin rasanya ia menjadi egois dan menuntaskan sisa gairahnya namun wajah polos Jaejoong membuat Yunho sama sekali tidak ingin membangunkan sang kekasih dari tidurnya. Ahh.. haruskah Yunho ke kamar mandi ?

Sambil menetralkan napasnya sendiri, sekaligus meredakan gairahnya yang sempat membumbung Yunho merapikan kekasihnya. Menyingkirkan rambut-rambut nakal yang menyembunyikan kecantikan Jaejoong. Dipandanginya wajah gadis itu, setiap jengkalnya, setiap sudut pahatan sempurna yang diciptakan Tuhan. Mengingatkan Yunho akan kecantikan ibunya di masa yang lalu.

Gadis luar biasa ini, dengan mudah membuat gairah Yunho terganti dengan perasaan sesak yang membuat perutnya bergelenyar geli. Menunduk ia pagut lembut bibir gadisnya, menyalurkan perasaan yang tidak akan dapat ia jelaskan. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Menyampaikan terimakasih tanpa kata-kata atas pengalaman singkat paling luar biasa selama hidupnya. Akal sehat Yunho bersyukur karena ia tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Karena mungkin, pada akhirnya ia akan menghancurkan dan melukai Jaejoong.

Dalam senyum lirih ia berjanji, ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia membiarkan akal sehatnya direnggut. Untuk selanjutnya ia ingin menjaga Jaejoong, sepenuhnya menjaga Jaejoong bahkan dari dirinya sendiri. Dikecupnya kening gadis itu lama, lalu bangkit untuk memakai kembali kaos yang teronggok di lantai. Ia sambar pakaian Jaejoong yang berserakan dan mendesah saat sadar tidak mungkin ia pakaikan kembali pada Jaejoong.

Sambil menggenggam pakaian kekasihnya Yunho menyelipkan satu tangannya dibawah lutut Jaejoong sementara yang lain menyusup dibalik bahunya. Mengangkatnya dengan mudah, mencoba membuat posisi Jaejoong senyaman mungkin dalam rengkuhannya. Dengan perlahan ia membawa Jaejoong menaiki tangga, dengan mudah menemukan pintu yang nyaris penuh dengan sticker gajah.

Dengan susah payah Yunho membuka pintu itu, matanya dimanjakan dengan warna pastel lembut dengan beberapa bagian yang dicat abu muda. Sebuah ranjang single size di sudut ruangan menjadi tujuan Yunho. Berdehem serak saat menangkap ketelanjangan Jaejoong. Kepala Yunho berputar dan menemukan lemari berwarna putih di sudut kamar. Yunho melangkah dan membuka pintunya. Semerbak harum menyapa Yunho, pakaian Jaejoong tertata dengan rapi. Ia sambar asal pakaian Jaejoong beserta pakaian dalamnya.

Yunho ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri saat ini, bagaimana mungkin tadi ia bisa dengan mudah melucuti satu persatu benda itu dari tubuh Jaejoong sementara saat ini menggenggamnya saja wajah Yunho sudah memerah parah. Ia letakkan pakaian itu disudut ranjang Jaejoong. Sebelum memakaikannya ia harus membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho berjalan kearah pintu yang menurutnya adalah kamar mandi dan dihadapkan dengan desain pastel yang sama. Satu handuk tersampir di belakang pintu dan Yunho mengambilnya untuk kemudian ia basahi dengan air hangat.

Mencoba untuk tidak melakukan yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan saat mengusap setiap sudut tubuh Jaejoong hingga bersih. Yang Yunho lakukan setelahnya adalah memakaikan celana Jaejoong. Sedikit kesulitan saat ingin memakaikan bra gadisnya. Mendesah pasrah Yunho memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan benda rumit yang menurutnya menyusahkan itu. Untung saja kaos Jaejoong memiliki bahan yang cukup tebal hingga cukup untuk melindunginya dari dingin. Setelahnya ia selimuti tubuh Jaejoong yang kini bergelung nyaman dalam selimut.

Yunho menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong sepelan mungkin dan turun untuk kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja Yunho mengirim pesan pada ayahnya ia mungkin akan menginap di rumah teman malam ini. Menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan pikiran Yunho melayang apakah ibu Jaejoong sering bertugas hingga larut seperti ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam dan belum ada tanda-tanda sama sekali wanita itu akan pulang. Yunho juga sedikit heran bagaimana bisa ia dengan tenang meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan lelaki sepertinya. Sungguh ceroboh, seandainya ia bukan orang baik bisa saja itu membahayakan untuk Jaejoong. Yah meskipun yang ia lakukan barusan juga masuk dalam kategori membahayakan Jaejoong.

Menyamankan tubuhnya Yunho memejamkan mata. Bersyukur setidaknya sofa ini cukup luas dan terasa nyaman. Sekali lagi ia lemparkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar Jaejoong yang terutup rapat, membayangkan sang kekasih mungkin tengah berkelana dalam mimpinya membuat Yunho tersenyum simpul. Perlahan kantuk menjemput Yunho ke dalam mimpi.

Alarm yang berbunyi diatas nakas membangunkan Jaejoong, dengan mata setengah tertutup ia raih jam kecil bulat itu dalam pelukannya sebelum menekan tombol off setelah memastikan matanya tidak akan tertutup lagi. Tangan Jaejoong meraba sekitar bantalnya, mencari ponsel. Semacam kebiasaan setiap bangun tidur. Dan menemukan satu pesan dari ibunya

 _Mommy_

 _Sweatheart.. mommy akan pulang sore hari oke? Buatlah sarapan atau pergilah sarapan di luar bersama Yunho. Sampaikan salam dan terimakasih mommy padanya. Love you~_

Kening Jaejoong berkerut _Yunho? Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan Yunho?_ Selama beberapa detik otak Jaejoong kosong sebelum melempar ponsel dan menutup mulutnya sendiri. Sudah ingat eh? Jemari Jaejoong mencengkeram helaian rambutnya, menggigit bibir merutuki dirinya sendiri mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Antara Yunho dan dirinya.

Astaga bagaimana ia harus menghadapi pemuda itu nantinya ? bagaimana bisa ia menatap Yunho setelah ini ? jaejoong bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia merengek seperti gadis tidak tahu malu semalam. Bagaimana ini ? Jaejoong sangat malu. Merutuk pada satu sisi kepalanya yang mengatakan kegiatan itu amat menyenangkan hingga tidak perlu disesali.

Menggigit bibir ia menatap pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup, bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda itu masih berada di rumahnya ? berjingkat turun Jaejoong diam beberapa saat memegang kenop pintu, menenangkan jantungnya. Mencoba bersikap sesantai mungkin Jaejoong menuruni tangga dengan tenang.

Namun begitu dihadapkan dengan punggung lebar Yunho yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan sesuatu beraroma harum diatas penggorengan kaki Jaejoong berubah menjadi batu. Ia hanya diam ditengah tangga, menatap punggung Yunho tanpa berkedip. Tanpa dapat ia cegah semburat kemerahan menyebar di pipi Jaejoong.

Menunduk Jaejoong menatap jari-jari kakinya yang bertaut lucu satu sama lain, memikirkan bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada kekasihnya itu. Apakah ia harus turun dan menyapa Yunho atau kembali naik untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Pilihan kedua menjadi pemenang dalam perdebatannya sebelum suara Yunho membuatnya berjengit

"Sayang ? kau sudah bangun" Jaejoong mengintip dari balik bulu matanya "Aku membuat sarapan untuk kita" pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di bawah tangga. Membuat Jaejoong semakin membeku tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Jung Yunho tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya. Tersenyum tipis menikmati pemandangan sang kekasih yang Yunho yakin merasa malu padanya. Menggemaskan sekali. Ia meniti anak tangga satu persatu dan dapat Yunho lihat jemari kekasihnya memilin ujung kaos dengan lucu.

"Kenapa menunduk begitu hm ?" bisiknya mencoba mengintip wajah Jaejoong yang tertutup rambut. Jemari Yunho terulur mencoba menyibaknya saat sang kekasih buru-buru berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Yunho terdiam beberapa detik karena terkejut sebelum tertawa lepas. Yang mana hanya membuat Jaejoong semakin malu. Yunho tidak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya ini, apakah Jaejoong bahkan punya batas untuk segala tingkah imutnya itu?

"Oh sayangku kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali" Yunho berdehem dan mengangkat Jaejoong yang masih berjongkok hingga gadis itu memekik. Yunho kembali tertawa menuruni tangga dengan Jaejoong yang masih bergelung seperti bola besar dalam dekapannya.

Pun bahkan saat Yunho menurunkannya di sofa gadis itu sama sekali tidak berubah posisi, membuat Yunho gemas bukan main "Ayolah biarkan aku menatap wajah kekasihku ini" Yunho dengan jahil menarik-narik tangan yang menutupi wajah gadisnya, membuat Jaejoong merengek malu.

Dikecupnya berkali-kali punggung tangan sang kekasih yang terpampang dihadapannya, sebelum menyerah dan duduk di lantai mengahadap Jaejoong sementara si gadis masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jemari Yunho memijat lembut jari-jari kaki Jaejoong "Apa kau memikirkan yang semalam ?" ia bertanya lembut, menyerah Jaejoong melepas tangannya dan mengangguk, masih tanpa menatap Yunho.

"Kau malu padaku ya?" Yunho bertanya dengan tangan membalut kedua pipinya, hingga mau tak mau Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah memerah hingga telinga "Aku minta maaf jika apa yang ku lakukan semalam membuatmu tidak nyaman oke? Tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak akan menyesalinya, karena jujur saja malam itu adalah malam paling indah dalam hidupku. Aku berjanji akan lebih menahan diriku, agar kita tidak lagi ada di situasi tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. Bagaimana Jaejoongie ?"

Katakan bagaimana Jaejoong bisa focus jika bibir Yunho yang Jaejoong ketahui terasa sangat nikmat berada beberapa centi dari bibirnya, namun meskipun begitu Jaejoong tetap mengangguk.

Mereka aling menatap selama beberapa saat sebelum Yunho meraih tangannya dan mengecup setiap jari-jarinya "Ayo kita sarapan" ia tersenyum lebar dan bangkit diikuti Jaejoong.

 **TBC~**

 **Haiiiiiiiii kangen banget sama kalian yalord~ TT**

 **Maaf ya karena menelantarkan kalian sekali lagi *deep bow***

 **Ini udah jadi lumayan lama tapi baru sempet update…. Dan jujur aja susah membangun mood buat nulis lagi dan I've been so busy lately TT**

 **Kedepannya bakal tetep update tapi sumpah ngga bisa mastiin bakal cepet atau ngga so sorry~**

 **But well…. Im happy to see u guys :* :* :***

Berminat meninggalkan jejak buat saya yang kangen banget sama kalian? _


End file.
